Project Earth
by SSJVegeta2
Summary: Earth is dying. In a effort to save the Earth Bulma travel to space and is captured. Now her father the King of Earth, must find a way to save her. But who can he get to help. VB
1. Default Chapter

Hello all and welcome to my second fic. As you have guessed this is a V/B with a little bit of K/CC. Just to let you know this is an Alternate Universe fic. But before you leave, check it out, you might just like it. **Bold stands for characters thoughts.** Also please review.

Note: Characters Ages

Vegeta age 27

Kakarott age 23

Bulma age 25

Chichi age 21

Krillen: 22

Yamcha: 25

Tien: 26

Piccolo: Same age as in Frieza Saga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

PROLOUGE

SAYJIN ROYAL SPACESHIP S.S. VEGETA

It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from, sooner or later you will meet death. But when death met my race it looked like death found a partner for life, or so it seem. Sayjins! Just the name along can cause races across the galaxy to shiver with jealously, hatred and fear. They were jealous for not having our powers, after all there are hardly any other races out there that can transform into a giant monstrous ape at the sight of a full moon, or have the ability to become stronger after every battle. They hated us for what we've done and feared what we will do. Known to be one of the most powerful races in existence, and it's been that way for hundreds of years. But I guess somewhere down the line we even made death itself jealous, for it finally found someone that even we have not been able to destroy even after all these years.

Frieza! If there ever was a devil then Frieza is definitely one of his descendents. No one knows where he came from, but he came with more death and destruction than anyone on this side of the galaxy had ever seen. I shall never understand what made my grandfather sign that unholy treaty with him making us nothing more but tools to be use however he saw fit. We should have gone down fighting, not dying off slowly as we were now. Yes, the sayjins were dying off. It's been 22 years since he destroyed our home planet leaving those who survived the attack homeless.

One could say that we were lucky Bardock had been able to warn my father after receiving a very useful talent. The fact that he got my father to believe him was a feat in itself, but I doubt if Bardock would want to do it again. But it was the only way he could get my father to see just how powerful Frieza really was and that his current power level would not be enough to defeat him. It was then that my father changed his plans deciding to rescue me and retrieving Bardock (after all his new talent would be very useful in the future) as well as alerting as many sayjins as possible to leave the planet. Only 500,000 made it off before the planet was destroyed. Since that time, Frieza as well as many other races have hunted us down trying to finish us off. With nowhere to run the darkness of space became our only ally. To think the mighty sayjins had been force to become space scavengers. As of now there are about 200,000 or so of us left living in several main spaceships in different parts of the galaxy, fighting a losing battle in trying to defeat Frieza. The way things are going now chances are that there will soon be a mutiny to over throw my father, if not then most likely my son (if I ever have one) shall be the last sayjin king. Even if that is our fate, we won't go down alone. I, Prince Vegeta shall become the legendary and not only destroy Freiza but every one of his kind!

EARTH

It hard to believe that my planet is dying after everything it's been through. But that's the truth. How I hate Frieza! None of this would be happening if he never came along. Life before then was great. I was having the time of my life with Yamcha. I had met him and Krillen when I first starting looking for the Dragonballs, something that would forever change my life. I can't count how many time the two of them save my life on that adventure. Both had been trained by the great Master Roshi. It was the two of them who would later destroy the Red Ribbon Army.

Of course we had several others adventures in which we met more interesting people. Like Chichi, another one of Master Roshi students, I'll never forget the day I met Chichi and her father the Ox King. By her own accord she was already stronger than most women, but after seeing Yamcha and Krillen display of power and finding out that they had been train by her father master, she decided to join our group in hopes to becoming stronger (with her father blessing). Of course, she had to be careful around Master Roshi when she got older seeing as that he was a pervert.

It wasn't until a few years later that we met Tien and Chiaoztu. At first they were Yamcha, Chichi, and Krillen rivals but after fighting Jackie Chan at the WMAT the two had a change of heart and decided become Master Roshi students as well, which was a good thing because it was then that we met King Piccolo. Had it not been for Tien, there's no telling what would have happen. And just when things were about to settle down Tien and the others met Kami the Guardian of Earth, who told them that King Piccolo essence lives on and that they have to beat him at the next WMAT in three years.

Which brings us to Piccolo, King Piccolo son; however I still can't tell if he's on our side or not, but he haven't tried to kill me yet. Every since his defeat at the hands of Tien, Yamcha, Chich, and Krillen, he's been threaten revenge. But he's never gotten the chance as Frieza men arrive to purge this planet. My friends fought bravery but were no match for Frieza men and soon killed, only Piccolo survived. In a last ditch effort to save earth I a made a wish on the dragonballs. To put it simply should earth and all living beings living peaceful on it are attack by something they cannot defeat the earth will move to another part of the universe while those attacking will be left behind in space. I must say it sure wasn't the best way to find out that we were not alone in the universe. Frieza's attack changed nearly everything we knew. Immediately after the attack, my father's began making weapons to help earth protect itself, while I talk Master Roshi into training more students (as well as myself) so that Earth would be more prepared in the future. We also began communicating with other races as well. It was from them that we learn who attack us and why. Earth soon became home to many homeless races that had lost their planet because of Frieza. Because of my father's hand in helping keeping the people calm and restoring earth, it came to no surprise to me that he were made King of Earth a few years later.

Meanwhile I had learn from Kami, that the others could be brought back when the dragonballs revived, in the mean time, they were currently getting special training from someone known as King Kai. Even Piccolo was training in the Time Chamber. Those 12 months were the scariest of our life for Frieza was not one to give up especially having heard about what our planet could do. Throughout that year Frieza found us and attack us five more times, but failed each time. I was glad when Yamcha and the others were wish back, and it was clear that they had improved greatly the next time Frieza and his men attack. They were also shock at what I had learned as well, and Chichi soon agreed to continue to train me.

It seemed that all was going well, but moving the earth had an unexpected side effect. Mainly being the huge climate change. Earth had lost thousands of plants and animal because of the climate change. The landscape change as well seeing now that we had two moons. What made things worst was that the Dragon could do nothing to help us because it was of natural causes. This didn't sit well with many people who now begin hating us for moving the planet. However, we were able to learn from our alien friends that that there were many planets that had plants as well as animals that could grow in any type of weather, and some of those might be able to preserve our plants and animals by cross breeding (providing of course that those planets hadn't been purge). However, they were unwilling to leave the safety of Earth to take us there but would give us the location of the planets, though we couldn't blame them, seeing as our planet was the first and only planet to have ever survived Frieza attack.

With my father, running earth there was no way he could leave things to explore these new planets, but as for me, it looked like there was a new adventure coming my way. It took a while but I finally got my father to agree on letting me lead the expedition to save Earth. I quickly got the five people I trusted the most (and Piccolo) and set out on a quest to hopefully find these planets and save earth. My father had wanted me to take more men but I decided against it knowing that the smaller the crew was, the less chance we had of being caught. I just hope everything turns out okay.

"Are you sure we won't need more men Bulma?" ask Chichi as they entered aboard their spaceship.

"I'm positive Chichi, having more men will only slow us down, especially if we run into trouble, besides didn't you see them, they look ready to piss their pants. Not to mention that none them could fly worth shit."

"I guess you're right Bulma."

"Trust me Chichi I 100 sure I'm right. Alright everyone, let's go." Stated Bulma as everyone buckled up. Five minutes later the ship was in orbit heading for the first planet on their list.

FRIEZA SHIP

"This have better be good Zarbon, I've had enough of your failures." Stated Frieza as Zarbon entered the room.

"I assure you Lord Frieza this is good news indeed."

"Well don't just stand there idiot, tell me what it is!" demanded Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza, word from our spy is that the King of Earth daughter has headed out into space to save her planet."

"Their planet is dying?" ask Frieza intrigued.

"Yes, it seems that moving their planet has had an unseen side affect."

"Looks like I've beaten them after all." Smirked Frieza.

"Not yet Lord Frieza, our sources tell me that if she succeeds in her mission, she could very well save her planet." Said Zarbon.

"Damn earthlings they never quit do they, they're beginning to be another thorn in my side." Cursed Frieza. **Damn those monkeys and what's worst is that these earthlings look just like them. **Thought Frieza.

"Zarbon put a bounty on the King of Earth daughter head, and inform all my men to be on the look out for her, I want her alive." Smirked Frieza.

"Alive sir?" ask Zarbon

"Yes alive, what better way to get the King of Earth to follow my command than by using his daughter to get what I want?" Laughed Frieza, knowing better to question Frieza plan Zarbon quickly agreed and after bowing to his Lord headed out to carry out his orders.

**Soon Earth and all it technology shall be mines to control. And I'll personally teach the King of Earth to never defy me again. No one defies Frieza** Thought Frieza

SIX MONTHS LATER (EARTH HEADQUARTERS)

"Bulma to Earth, Bulma to Earth, do you read me!" cried Bulma as their ship was hit by another blast from an unknown ship.

"I don't know if you guys will get this but we're being attack by several unknown spaceships in the western part of the galaxy. We've tried to out run them but we couldn't escape, as of now they have boarded our ship and the others are trying desperately to hold them off but there are to many of them, things doesn't look to good for us right now. I am sending you a symbol from their ships, maybe one of our alien friends might know who they are and can help you find us. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you dad, but this was my choice and I must faced the consequences. Don't blame yourself for this. And what ever you do not use the DB to get me home, you may need it later. Bulma out.

The message had been sent to Earth and as soon as Dr. Briefs found out he quickly decided to use the Dragonballs going against his daughters wishes. But it was he who was surprised when the Dragon didn't grant his wish stating that his daughter and her friends would not use up their wish to be sent home. Now the King of Earth was in the Communication Room trying to figure something else out.

"How long ago was this messaged sent?" Ask Dr. Briefs hoarsely.

"From what we can gather it was sent two days ago and we received it yesterday." Answered Jin, Capsule Corp. Communication Chief, and Security Expert. Since Tien absence, it was now his duty to make sure that the others continued their training seeing as he was one of the few that Master Roshi first started training after Frieza first attack.

"Then why didn't you inform me yesterday of this. I could have had a team ready to go after them."

"Dr. Briefs calm down, besides it wouldn't have done you any good. Those men have just mastered how to effectively shoot ki blasts while the ones who went with your daughter has been doing it for years and they were no match for whatever attack their ship. Besides, we don't know who's taken her. All we have is that symbol she sent us.

**That symbol of course.**

"Jin, I want you to get a team ready."

"As you wish Dr. Brief, but where are you going."

"To see if any of our 'friends' can tell us anything about this symbol, and if they will be willing to help us." Stated Dr. Briefs as he headed out the door.

In no time, he arrives at the alien shelter where earth had been housing those who wanted to stay on earth. At the moment they were only housing a few thousand aliens mainly consisting of several main races. So far the people of earth had not come to accept aliens so as to keep both sides happy about the situation he had decided to keep the two apart, for now. He quickly gathered the leaders of each race and took them to the conference room.

**_Note: Basically, there are 30 aliens' races currently living on Earth, most of which will not be mention but I will give you an idea of how some look as the story goes along. _**

"I've gathered you all here for a very important reason. Yesterday my Chief of Communication receives word that my daughter ship was attack." Started Dr. Briefs.

The leaders all looked shock to hear this, especially after this long. Actually they had expected to hear something like this a few weeks after Bulma took off in space but after three months had went by they had actually begin to hope that she would complete her mission. But now, it seemed that it was not to be.

"We are sorry to hear this Dr. Briefs. Is she okay?" ask Telks (a very tall, thin, orange creature with no hair and very small ears). Out of all the aliens there, his kind was one of the nicest and friendly ones they had. They also had great intelligence and the others usually went along with his decision.

"…..I don't know. But I do know that whoever attacked her boarded the ship, which most likely indicates that they would be taking supplies and hostages. Which is why I need your help, you see I'm getting a team together to-

"I'm sorry Dr. Briefs, but if you're asking us to go out into space, then the answer is no. Some of us are very wanted men out there, especially by Frieza; most of us are the only chance our race has for survival."

"You're forgetting that if my daughter fail then this planet will die as well, meaning you will have to leave this planet." Stated Dr. Briefs.

"We are aware of that, and should the time come we will deal with it then, unless you're planning on taking back your promise." Stated Telks wanting to know where he stood with the Dr. Briefs.

"No, a promise is a promise and I will not break a promise, but what if I told you I could replace your planet. Would you be willing to help me then?"

"How, and if you can do this, then why didn't you tell us before!" ask one of the alien angrily.

"…..It's the same technology that I used to move this planet when under attack, and the reason I didn't tell you before is it was on a need to know basis, however, I need your help to get my daughter back." Stated Dr. Briefs

The aliens quickly talk among themselves using the Universal Language that Frieza had made each race learn; even Dr. Briefs was using it as well.

"What do we have to do?" ask Telks finally

"You can first start by telling me all that you know about this symbol." Said Dr. Briefs as he handed out copies of the symbol that Bulma sent them.

But looking at the pale look on the aliens faces Dr. Briefs new that this wasn't good.

"This symbol belongs to the Cytrons, I'm sorry Dr. Briefs, but we cannot help you."

"What? WHY!"

"……The Cytrons are a very power race, and have a treaty with Frieza; to go up against them would mean death for many of our kind that's not here on the planets. Also, it is too far a way, even with the fastest ship available here it would take us at least a month to get to that location. The last reason is that it is nearly impossible to break through Cytrons defense. And with Frieza backing them up, I highly doubt if anyone would dare attack them." Said Telks sadly.

"…..COME ON, THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT WILLING TO HELP ME!" Shouted Dr. Briefs losing hope.

"………………………actually sir I do know a group that might help you, but I must warn you they are highly dangerous and can be just as deadly as Frieza." Said one of the small aliens in the back.

"I don't care, if they can get my daughter back…..then that all that matters. Who are they?" Said Dr. Briefs.

"The Sayjins."

"WHAT NO, HOW DARE YOU SAY THEM, THEY DESTROYED MY PLANET!" Spoke up Bojo from one of the other races. (Bojo race are very short, about 3.5 feet tall, round and have one eye, brown skin.

"True, but they did that while working under Frieza, we all know they've wanted revenge since Frieza destroyed their planet. They would jump at a chance to get one over on Frieza." Said one of the others.

"The Sayjins were conquering planets long before Frieza came along. And now you want to hand his daughter over to them. He can't trust them, what if they try to use his daughter as well" Countered Bojo

"They won't if the Doctor makes a deal with them, and it'll have to be a very good one to get them to cooperate. But none of this is our choice to decide, this is all up to Dr. Briefs." Stated Telks finally.

"………………………………..Do anyone knows how I can contact them?"

"I know of a way, just take me to the Control Room." Stated Telks.

"Follow me, and thank you for your help." Said Dr. Briefs to the others as he and Telks walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean the sayjins; they're not someone you can really trust."

"I know, but right now they're only chance I've got at getting my daughter back, and I'll never forgive myself if I lose her." Stated Dr. Briefs quietly.

"It's strange that the Cytrons decided to take hostages." Said Telks.

"What do you mean?" ask Dr. Briefs.

"Cytrons aren't known for raiding ships, usually any ship that ran into a Cytron ship ended up either destroying the Cytron ship, or being destroyed themselves." Said Telks looking at Dr. Briefs seriously.

"What are you saying, that's there's a spy here?"

"……I hope not but the way this happen, I can't help but wonder that someone is a spy." Said Telks finally.

**Danmit, why didn't I think of that sooner, of course one of them is a spy but who, who had something to gain from my loss, it isn't Telks; nearly all of his kind were destroyed, he had nothing to gain, and he's helping me find the sayjins who from what I know is just as bad as Frieza. So then it one of the others, for their sake they had better hope I never find out who it was that betrayed me.** thought Dr. Briefs darkly and also begin to think of a way to flush out the spy. But he push that thought aside as they made it to the control, after Telks gave him the frequency the Sayjins used, Dr. Briefs quickly sent a cloaked message to them.

" How long do you think it will take for them to receive the message."

"That the depends on how close one of their spacecraft is to your planet. Once it gets there it can quickly be sent to their king who will make the final decision whether or not to help you."

"That fast huh?"

"One of the first things the Sayjins did when they began conquering planets was to gain the best technology available. It was one of the reasons they were able to hide from Frieza after he destroyed their planet, and how they've been able to survive this long. But don't count on their intelligence, most sayjins are dumb plain and simple. It is their brute strength that makes them so dangerous. This is why it may prove difficult to get their help."

"How's that?" ask Dr. Brief

"The Sayjins value strength more than anything. It was why they followed Frieza.

"What about their king."

"The Sayjin King is very tricky, and always up to something, however the one you should really worry about is his son, Prince Vegeta. He is not one to mess around with, and is very easy to anger. He's also very clever, and is considered to be the strongest among their kind."

"I see anything else I need to know."

"That's all I know."

"Dr. Briefs the message has been sent." Said the technician.

"Well I should be heading back now." Said Telks.

"Thank you Telks." Said Dr. Briefs making his self comfortable.

THREE HOURS LATER

S.S. VEGETA

"What do you want Lettuce?" ask King Vegeta entering the control room.

"Sir we have an incoming message being sent from one of our ship in the northern quadrant. Apparently it's from Earth."

"Earth you say?" ask King Vegeta interested. After all nearly every planet that had evolved into space travel knew of Earth, the only planet to have ever survive Frieza attacks for so long.

"Yes Earth, from what we can tell it seems urgent."

"How in the hell was they able to contact us?" Ask King Vegeta.

"…We don't know sir. Do you want us to delete the message."

"No. Lets hear what he has to say. Contact my son, Bardock, and Squash and have them meet us in the Control Room." Stated King Vegeta.

"Yes Sir."

**Where the hell is that boy, ah forget it I'm tired of waiting!** Thought King Vegeta.

"Well don't just sit there bring up the message!" yelled King Vegeta deciding to hear the message rather than wait for his son.

"Yes Sir." Answered Lettuce nervously.

_Sayjins, this is Lord Briefs, King of Earth, I'm sending this because something urgent has happen and I need your help, I promise you the reward will be worth it. If you are interested, please contact me and I'll give you the details._

"Well what you two think, should we contact them?" Ask King Vegeta to his two advisors.

"Whatever it is it can't be that important otherwise he would have flat out told us." Commented Squash

"Not if he thought that someone was trying to listen in on the conversation." Said Bardock.

"Who are you kidding, we're talking about Earth, surely their technology would allow them to safely contact us." Said Squash

"We don't know that." announced Bardock.

"Enough both of you, Lettuce contact Earth, lets hear what the King has to say.

"Sir we've an incoming call. I think it's the Sayjins." Announce Jin as he entered the room.

"That sure didn't take long as I thought it would."

"It seems that Telks was right about their technology."

"Yes he was." Said Dr. Briefs as the two of them entered the Communication Room.

"King Vegeta I presumed." Ask Dr. Briefs.

"Yes and you are King Briefs, no doubt" Answered King Vegeta.

"Thank you for-

"You can skip the formalities and get on to the point I don't have all day." Said King Vegeta.

**It seems Telks wasn't lying about their attitude either.** thought Dr. Briefs.

"Yes, well to put it frankly our planet is dying. In a last ditch effort to save our planet I sent my daughter to get samples of other plants and animals that could be cross bred with ours to save our planet. However I have received word that she has been captured and I have no way of rescuing her in time."

"And just how does this help us?" ask King Vegeta.

"Well my daughter was captured by the Cytrons, I was hoping to make a deal with you in order to save my daughter." Announced Dr. Briefs.

"What kind of a deal?" ask King Vegeta.

"I want you to rescue my daughter and return her safety back to earth, in return I will restore your home planet."

"YOU LIE THERE'S NO WAY POSSIBLE YOU COULD DO THAT! King Vegeta do not listen to him, he's trying to get us killed!" shouted Squash

"I'm not trying to get you kill, what I'm doing is offering you a trade."

"I'll need a moment to think this over." Said King Vegeta as he cut their conversation off.

"Sire you can't possible be thinking about this, it's pure suicide." Started Squash once again.

"Enough! I've heard enough from you, you've made your point. What do you think Bardock, do you think Dr. Briefs has the resources to do what he claims."

"I don't know sir, perhaps if they could show us that they are capable of what they claim."

"And if they are?"

"Then I believe it would be wise to accept their offer."

"Of course you would, you dumb ass." Announced Squash.

"If you don't shut up, this dumb ass will do it for you. Sire if they can do what they claim then our planet could be restored putting you on good terms with our people once more. " said Bardock.

"Or it can cause Frieza wraith to come to us ten fold. Cryton is one of Frieza most powerful ally, attacking them would only cause Frieza to come after us again.

"Since when has Frieza stop attacking us, he won't stop until everylast one of us are destroyed." Growled Bardock

"Which is why we shouldn't help King Briefs; so what if he can bring our planet back it won't do any good seeing as we are still too weak to defeat-."

Squash ranting was cut off as King Vegeta knocked him to the ground. Reminding the King of his failures was something you did not want to do.

"Get out of my sight." Growled King Vegeta. Squash immediately left the Control Room.

"………Lettuce patched me back through to Earth." Said King Vegeta as he calmed down.

"Yes sir." Said Lettuce as Dr. Briefs came across the screen once again.

"Have you decided King Vegeta."

"Not quite, how do we know you're not lying. If you can do what you claim then I want a demonstration."

"How so." Ask Dr. Briefs nervously.

"Well we're not to far from here there was a star, Kokijie was the name, would your technology be able to restore it. If so then I would like to see it done, otherwise we don't have a deal."

"Yes but be fore-warn if I do this my machine will need exactly one year to fully recharge before I can use it again…..it takes a lot of power to do something like this."

**I didn't think they would ask for proof, this changes things, however I have to save Bulma; I guess they're smarter than they look. **thought Dr. Briefs.

**That shouldn't be a problem, in a year's time my son should finally be strong enough to destroy Frieza. **thought King Vegeta.

"I understand." Said King Vegeta.

"Very well, give us a few minutes." Said Dr. Briefs as he left the room and pulls out his cell.

"Are you there Yajirobe." Ask Dr. Briefs.

"I'm here."

"Good I need you to call up the Dragon and make a wish for me."

"Okay." Answered Yajirobe.

"I don't believe it." Said King Vegeta as he and the others sayjins look at the once destroyed star.

"How long before Corn and his men get to the star." Ask Bardock.

"They should get there any minute now." Announced Lettuce

"Come in S.S. Vegeta this is Corn."

"We read you Corn, is the star real."

"…….Yes sir, very real."

"Alright return to base."

"Well do we have a deal King Vegeta." Ask Dr. Briefs.

"We have a deal, we will contact you as soon as we've retrieve your daughter." Said King Vegeta as he cut communication with the King of Earth

"This isn't going to be easy Cytron planet defenses are nearly impossible to break through." Stated Bardock.

The king was about to comment when Prince Vegeta finally walk in.

"This has better be good." Growled Prince Vegeta.

That's it for the Prologue

Note: Even though King Kai has trained the Z Fighters, Vegeta and Kakarott are still stronger than them. Don't forget that Vegeta could still beat the Z Fighters when he and the namecks was wish back to Earth in the Frieza Saga. Please Review, and DB stood for Dragaonballs for those who were wondering.


	2. Kakarott

Well here is Chapter 2. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I didn't say it in the last chapter but this is my second fic, and I'm still trying to work on a few things to make it easy for you (the viewer) to read. **Bold stand for thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

Chapter 2

S.S. Vegeta (SPACESHIP)

"Where have you been boy?" Ask King Vegeta knowing that he son hated that nickname.

"Training, father, what was so important that you just had to interrupt my training?" ask Prince Vegeta.

"Come I'll show you, Bardock go get Squash and Corn and meet us in the conference room to discuss our plans." Smirked King Vegeta as he led his son to the viewing room. The prince was surprise to see the once destroyed star and after getting a summary of what had happen followed his father to the conference room. They found the other three sayjins in the room as Bardock brought up a computer map showing the planet Cytron, and the closest ships they had available there. Taking their seat, the king and prince waited as Bardock begin giving them the rundown.

"As of now we have three battle ships not too far from Cytron sire. One of which was currently spying on the planet, from what we can gather, none of the ships have seen any of Frieza's ship in the sector. " Announced Bardock.

"I see, and who's in charge of those three ships?" ask King Vegeta.

"Well the first one is being lead by First Class Elite Nappa, the second by First Class Elite Turles who was spying on the planet, and the last one is being lead by First Class Elite Raditz." Said Bardock.

"The best plan of action would be to choose two of the ships to hold off any of Frieza ships that will be coming for the King's daughter while the third one attacks Cytron." Announce Prince Vegeta speaking up.

"Yes but which ship should we use to attack?" ask King Vegeta.

"I suggest we use Turles, after all it is his ship that was spying on the planet, his ship also has more men than Raditz or Nappa and will have more men to fight with if his ship get pass Cytron defenses." Suggested Squash

"I agreed." Second Corn

"Ha, you idiots would agree. I however do not." Mumble Prince Vegeta.

"Is there a problem prince?" Ask Squash not liking the prince comment.

"Of course there is, we want a successful mission not another blotch mission by Turles."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Turles is one of our best elites, and I trained him my self." Said Squash proudly.

"This further proves my point why we shouldn't use him." Smirked Vegeta watching Squash control his anger.

"Well then who do you suggest prince?" ask Corn.

Vegeta was about to make his choice when the machine begin beeping showing a new dot on the screen.

"Is that Frieza ship?" Ask the King warily as Bardock checked to what it was.

"No sir, actually it's a space pod; one of ours to be exact."

"Who's in it?" ask King Vegeta

"Well sir…………….it's Kakarott, from what I'm reading he's heading to Raditz ship." Said Bardock watching the king and son closely knowing how both of them felt about his younger son.

"Well that settles it, we'll send Kakarott. Contact the other three ships and have them block off any ship heading towards Cytron." Said Prince Vegeta.

"What! You want to just send in Kakarott alone, he's not even in a battle ship!" shouted Corn.

"He doesn't need one. With his ability, Kakarott can easily get on the planet unnoticed and get the woman, as well as take out anyone that gets in his way. Unlike Turles." Said Prince Vegeta smirking.

"Are you sure son?" Ask the King frowning. The last thing he wanted was to send HIM to Cytron.

"Of course I'm sure. Unless you have a better plan." Growled Prince Vegeta not liking the fact that everyone was question his decision. Both him the King and Bardock, waited for Corn and Squash to come up with a better solution, which none of them was able to do.

"Very well, Bardock notify Nappa and the others about our plan but make sure they have strict orders not to tell anyone else. I want this mission to be done as quietly as possible." Said King Vegeta.

**I cannot let my enemies know about this; no doubt, they will try to steal the girl for their own selfish needs.** thought King Vegeta.

"Yes sir." Said Bardock as he went to carry out his king orders.

"Sire shall I ready the royal battle ship to go meet up with them." Ask Corn

"No me and my son will be handling this personally." Said King Vegeta.

"ME! I have better thing to do than to baby sit some, some THING back to her planet!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh, but you don't, since you requested Kakarott, I'm making it your responsibility to come along to make sure this mission is successful." Stated King Vegeta.

"Sire let me handle it. I'm sure you and the prince have better things to do." Said Corn.

"Whether we do is none of your business, I have made my decision." Stated King Vegeta.

"Very well." Said Corn as he and Squash headed out the room.

"How do you expect me to beat Frieza if I can't train?" ask Prince Vegeta

"Don't be foolish, you can still train on the ship."

"You know for a fact that I train better on planets with a strong gravity pull. Not to mention that there's hardy anyone worthy enough for me to spar with on the ship."

"Well you can always spar with me but I'm sure Kakarott will make a suitable sparring partner, providing of course he's doesn't fail." Said King Vegeta

"….Make no mistake about it father, Kakarott won't fail." Said Vegeta catching on to what his father was getting at.

"Fine, then I suggests you get your things, we leaving as soon as the ship is ready, and go brief Kakarott on his mission I have better things to do." Said King Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta turned around and headed out the room piss. But he smirk knowing that his father was even more piss at his decision to send Kakarott. Heading to the control room, he begins to think back to when he first met Kakarott.

FLASHBACK

Vegeta had been in the training room training hard as he usually did, however today was different as he miss lunch with his father and the other first class elite. He frowned as he entered the dining room fill with second and third class soldiers. Those who saw him quickly got out of his way letting him pass. Getting his food, he headed to the only cleared table at the back of the room to eat his lunch in peace, which would have happen had not an argument started at the table behind him. Apparently, a second class and a third class was fussing about the way his father was running things, the second class hating the way thing was going, but the third class was actually defending his father.

"I suggest you shut up before I beat the crap out of you." Said the third class.

Vegeta was surprised the second class shut up which was weird because he'd never seen a second class scared of a third class, besides Raditz, but he was now a first class elite.

"If both of you don't shut up, it'll be me that's doing the beating to both of you." Stated Vegeta

"Ha, I'll like to see you try smart ass." Laugh the third class turning around. However, his laughter stops once he saw whom he was speaking to. Vegeta smirked seeing the look on the young man face. The third class sayjin couldn't have been no more than 18 years old.

"Smart ass am I, well we'll see who's the smart ass, third class, I expect to see you in my training room two hours from now for a little 'sparring', and trust me, you do not want me to come looking for you." Growled Vegeta as he took his plate and left. He would have beaten him right there but was too hungry to fight. About an hour later he received a visit from Bardock.

"What do you want?" ask Vegeta curious. Rarely had Barock ever come to speak to him unless his father sent him.

"Well I'm here to talk to you about the sparring session you have this evening."

"Yeah, what about it."

"I was wondering if you would decline from it."

"Decline? Ha, I'm sorry but that third class had it coming; he should learn to keep his mouth shut." Stated Vegeta.

"….Very well." Said Bardock turning to leave knowing it would be fruitless to try to persuade the Prince.

"One moment Bardock, I have fought many sayjins before over things like this but you've never question me before, why now?" ask Vegeta.

"Well you see, the one you are fighting this evening is my younger son Kakarott. And I would like to see him alive tomorrow." Said Bardock.

"Well I guess that depend on whether or not your son can handle sparring with me." Said Vegeta.

"Yes, I guess it does." Said Bardock as he left the room.

An hour later, Vegeta entered his training room surprise to find the young soldier there waiting for him. This was the first time that any sayjin had done something like this. Even Nappa tried to find ways to get out of his sparring session with Vegeta.

**This one is different indeed. ** thought Vegeta

"Good you're here now I won't have to go looking for you." Smirked Vegeta. With that said he quickly charge Kakarott having decided to end the fight quickly, however Kakarott prove to be much more of a challenge than Vegeta thought and it would be a few hours before their fight ended. Of course, Vegeta won but he was nearly worn out. It was clear that he was impressed at Kakarott ability. While he was a third class, he definitely had the fighting power as that of a first class elite. The only other sayjin that had given Vegeta such a work out was his father. Feeling quite please with their sparring Vegeta decided to let Kakarott live having a few sayjins take the beaten third class to be healed. In the mean time, Vegeta went in search of Bardock for some answers.

"I don't know." Answered Bardock as soon as Vegeta entered answering the question.

"How long have you known that he was that strong?" ask Vegeta.

"I've know for a year now. I began to notice that he was taking mission that should have been way out of his league, but I didn't know for sure until I saw him best Raditz in a spar."

"And why wasn't me and father told about this?" ask Vegeta suspiciously.

"Because I didn't want to be in the situation I'm now. You know as well as I do how your father is. You saw how he reacted when Raditz became a first class elite." Answered Bardock.

Vegeta understood perfectly, he had seen his father kill many sayjins he that he thought could become a threat to the throne still, Bardock was foolish if he thought that Vegeta would be best by some third class. With that in mind, Vegeta left Bardock quarters ready to call it a day.

"I don't believe it." Said Vegeta reading the scanner. The fight with Kakarott had increase his power by 60, much higher than the usually 20. What was even more astonishing was that Kakarott had a similar increase as well. Vegeta then made up his mind that Kakarott would now become his new training partner, until he thought otherwise. Having no say on the matter Kakarott complied. The two continue to train until king Vegeta caught wind that his son was training with a third class and quickly put a stop to it believing that Prince Vegeta would gain more power training with the other elites. However it didn't take Prince Vegeta long to get around it. It took some time but Vegeta managed to put Kakarott against all the best second and first class warriors and laugh as Kakarott beat them with ease; and with the king blessing (as much as he hated to do it) Kakarott finally was declared a first class elite after besting Nappa in match. After Kakarott was made first class, Vegeta wasted no time getting Kakarott put in his squad (which contained 20 first class sayjins counting Kakarott).

Vegeta didn't know it at the time, but putting Kakarott in his squad would be the one thing that saved his life once he came head to head with the Ginyu Force. They had tricked Vegeta by using one of their spies to tell him a lie about Frieza becoming ill. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity to destroy Frieza, Vegeta ignored his father and Bardock warning and led a strike to finally defeat Frieza. Upon seeing all the guards they had posted Vegeta thought for sure that what he heard was true and told his men to attack. They easily took out Frieza guards heading directly for the base. However, they were unprepared when the Ginyu Force came out of nowhere and begin killing Vegeta men. Vegeta wasn't surprise to see some of his men fled when they saw the Ginyu Force but he, Kakarott and a few others fought on taking out Gludo, the weakest member of the Ginyu Force. After that, the Ginyu Force split them up with Vegeta taking on Captain Ginyu, Kakarott taking on Recome, and the last three fighting Jiece and Burter.

Much to Vegeta's dislike, he soon found that he and the Captain were evenly matched as they tore up the landscape trying to destroy one another. However, the Captain made one final mistake by telling Vegeta the truth about his plan. That gave Vegeta all the strength he needed to beat the Captain knocking his head clear off his body. Nevertheless, Vegeta didn't have time to rest as he found his self now fighting off Jiece and Burter who had easily defeated the other three sayjins. Having spent up much of his energy fighting Captain Ginyu Vegeta was too weak to defeat them both and they would have won had not Kakarott join the fight. Vegeta may have been too weak to beat both of them but he had no problem beating Jiece alone. After watching Kakarott destroy the last member of the Ginyu Force, the two headed back to their space pod ready to head home.

As they were leaving they found themselves being attack by more of Frieza men. In a last ditched effort to save their selves, the two went oozaru and destroyed the rest of Frieza men as well as starting a chain reaction that would destroy the planet. Changing back to normal form the two weakly flew to their pods before the planet exploded. However, on their way, Vegeta were hit with a blast from one of Frieza men who had survive. Kakarott quickly destroyed him and help Vegeta make it to their pods. Arriving there he only found his part left seeing that the others were destroyed. Knowing only one of them could fit in the pod, Kakarott quickly put Vegeta in and after setting the coordinates stood back as the space pod took off.

Vegeta would later awake as the pod finally made it back to his father ship as his father pulled him out ready to destroy him thinking he was Kakarott. Though Vegeta never admitted it, hit pained him when he found out that his pod was the last thing they saw leave the planet before it blew up. After getting his wounds healed he wasted no time destroying the sayjins that had left him during battle, the only good thing that had come out of that fight was that they had destroyed Frieza private army. Everyone had thought that Kakarott was dead until he appeared out of nowhere six months later. Apparently, he had managed to find one of the Ginyu Force space pod and quickly plotted in some coordinates right before the planet exploded, he later found his self on some back watered planet call Yardat where he would stay until his pod was fixed. Once he got close to S.S. Vegeta, he deciding to try out his new technique knowing that King Vegeta would blast his space pod seeing as it carried Frieza symbol.

It was a good thing that Kakarott had kept of his training because the very same day he return he and Vegeta were back at it again, and Vegeta soon found that he had learn another interesting trick as well; how to sense ki. In a couple of weeks Vegeta had also master it (For those who are wondering Vegeta is still the stronger of the two). Prince Vegeta also got to work putting Kakarott talents to use for spying and surprise attacks which as been going on for the last two years.

END FLASHBACK

Finally making it to the control room, he waited as Lettuce patched him through to Kakarott pod.

FRIEZA'S SHIP

"Have you heard of anything yet Zarbon?" ask Frieza.

"…….No sir nothing yet."

"I'm running out of patience Zarbon, it's been six months now and no one been able to find her yet. How hard can it be to find one measly earth woman." Growled Frieza.

"We're trying sir just gives us more time."

"Lord Frieza we have a incoming message; it' from earth." said Frieza henchmen.

"Bring it up on the vid screen." Announce Frieza.

"….Greeting Lord Frieza." Said Bojo surprised to see the lizard. He had thought that only Zardon would be present.

"You are late Bojo, you were supposed to report to us two days ago." Growled Frieza

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza but King Briefs has been watching all of us closely, I think he suspects something."

"I COULD CARE LESS WHAT HE SUSPECT!" yelled Frieza as everyone in the room jump at his tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Just remember Bojo, you may be on earth but I can still kill you." Laugh Frieza.

"Y-Yes my lord."

"Now what have you learn?"

"Sir, I'm warning you that King Briefs has made a deal with the sayjins to rescue his daughter from you. You need to warn y-" Said Bojo.

"What the fuck are you talking about I don't have his daughter!" said Frieza.

"But lord Frieza We receive word yesterday that his daughter had been captured two days ago by the Cytrons. Surely you must have known about it." Ask Bojo nervously.

"If I had known the Cytrons had his daughter I wouldn't be here TALKING TO YOU!" yelled Frieza as he cut communications with the alien.

"Contact planet Cytron." Said Frieza angrily.

"They're not responding sir-

The alien sentence was cut off as Frieza quickly kill him with a ki blast.

"I suggest someone one here have better get me in contact with Cytron or you will be joining your friend!" shouted Frieza.

**King Cy have better have a good explanation for this.** thought Frieza.

"This isn't Raditz ship." Said Kakarott after coming to his senses. The pod had just awoken him.

"Of course it's not baka." Smirked Vegeta as his voice came through the intercom.

"Vegeta? What going on?" ask Kakarott.

"There's been a change in plans, you are to head directly to Cytron." Stated Vegeta.

"Cytron? For what?" ask Kakarott.

"For a rescue mission. My father has made a deal with the king of Earth to rescue his daughter, in return he will restore our home planet."

"You're kidding, they can do that." said Kakarott shocked.

"Apparently so, I wouldn't have believe it myself until I saw that he had restored the Kokijie Star."

"Unbelievable." Said Kakarott amazed.

"Forget about that for the moment, you need to get on planet Cytron fast before Frieza men arrive, and whatever you do don't fuck this us. We're sending a picture of her now."

"I understand." Said Kakarott as he plotted Cytron on his computer.

**So much for lunch. **thought Kakarott.

The Cytrons were tall, a cross between a human and a snake, had a tan coloring, and were known for attacking and destroying anything that it thought to be a prey. Cytron itself was a barren planet, having use up most of is natural resources long ago which was one of the reason why the Cytrons begin attacking other planets. Cytron also had several battleships hovering around it at all times. The planet had only one import station which was located at the king fortress where the king would have first pick at whatever he wanted as the rest given to the order. The fortress, were surrounded on all sides by mountains filled with soldiers making it nearly impossible for anyone to get in. But none of this bothered Kakarott for he could easily get in by teleporting. Lowering his power as much as he possible could he teleported on to planet locking in on some of the more stronger ki's.

**So far so good, now to find the king.** smirked Kakarott as he leap into the air.

"YAMCHA!" yelled Bulma as she saw the doors open to see Yamcha being dragged by two guards and the king. After sending the message to her father, Bulma had left to join the others in taking out their enemy. They had been faring well, but there was to many coming in from more than one location on the ship. Finally, the group was force to surrender as Chiaotzu was captured. Once they were brought back to the fortress, the king demanded that Bulma tell him everything he wanted to know. However Bulma refuse and the king decided it was time to persuade her, by beating her friends trying to get them to talk. But none of them had knowing that their deaths would come sooner if they talk.

"Now will you tell me what I want to know?" smirked the King.

"Fuck you."

"…Very well, get the other human." growled the King.

"Don't tell them nothing Bulma!" yelled Chichi as she was dragged out of the room.

"You know you can stop this, all you have to do is do what I say." Smirked King Cy.

"….."

"Fine, but make no mistake about it, sooner or later you will talk." Growed King Cy as he left the cell.

"….I'm sorry for getting you guys into this." Said Bulma finally.

"Hey this isn't your fault. It not like you drag us into this, we all came willingly." Stated Krillen while nursing his wounds. Like Yamcha, he as well as Piccolo and Tien had already been dragged away.

"Still, I should have said yes to my father wish, at least you guy wouldn't be going through this." Said Bulma.

"It's too late to worry about that, we need to get out of here before they start threaten to kill us to get you to talk…..that is if Chichi doesn't talk first." Stated Piccolo.

"Don't worry, Chichi wont talk, however you do have a point, if she doesn't then I'm sure that will be their next move." Said Krillen.

"This would be easier if they didn't have Chiaotzu lock up somewhere.." Stated Tien.

The others were pondering that until they all felt a huge power followed by the entire fortress shaking.

"You two continue what you're doing." Said King Cy heading out the room.

"What's going on!" yelled King Cy as he exited the torture room.

"We're being attack sire."

"Attack? By who? And how did their ship get pass our defense without us knowing.? Ask the King.

"That just it sir, our ship reports that they haven't seen a ship, furthermore there's only one of them attacking." Said the guard nervously.

"Just one. Then why haven't your men destroyed him yet, surely you can defeat one man! Yelled the King.

"………….He's a sayjin."

The king stopped immediately after hearing that.

**A sayjin here, could this be their new secret weapon.** thought the King. He as well as nearly all of Frieza allies had heard about the sayjins latest development. One minute everything going as it should, then the next sayjins would appear out of nowhere destroying everything. It was frightening to say the least because you never knew where they might strike next. But so far the king had never heard anything about them attacking planet that had a treaty with Frieza, not until now.

However, the king and his guards were knocked to their feet as the wall collapse beside them. As the smoke cleared a figure quickly walk up to them smirking evilly. From the looks of things it looked the sayjin had destroyed the entire west side of the fortress wall.

"Well you must be the king. Tell me is this how you treat all your guests here." Frowned Kakarott. His armor looked bruised somewhat but anyone could tell that he had easily defeated the king's men outside. Quickly two of the king guards attack him, but two swift blows and both of them fell with their necks broken.

"W-W-Who are y-you." Stuttered the King.

"I am Kakarott, First Class Elite and Sixth Commander of the Sayjin Amry. And you have something I want." Stated Kakarott proudly though he growled on the last part.

"What is it?"

"The earthling. I believe her name is Bulma. I want her, **now.**" Said Kakarott.

"But-

"Not buts, get her now or I'll tear this place apart." Growled Kakarott.

"Okay…..follow me." Said the King heading back down the hall.

**What am I going to do, I can't give her to this…..this monkey, Frieza would have my head. That other girl. I'll give him her, until the rest of my men arrive that is, then I'll crush this monkey.** thought King Cy smirking. Quickly he led the sayjin to the room at the end of the wall. The king was about to open it until Kakarott blast the door down.

"After you." Frowned Kakarott as he'd watch the king enter the room. Following behind him he found two more guards standing over what appeared to be a sayjin woman. Without hesitation he fired two blasts at them killing them both.

"I should kill you right now." Growled Kakarott glaring at the King.

"No look can't you see it her. Bulma."

"Bulma?" question Kakarott looking at the woman. Getting a better look he quickly saw that she wasn't a sayjin

"Yes Bulma, the human you're looking for. I….was trying to get information out of her but as you can see she's not cooperating.

**This is perfect he doesn't even know what she look like.** thought King Cy smiling.

Looking up at the two Chichi finally noticed the stranger. At first she'd thought that they were finally being rescued. But looking more closely at the stranger something quickly told her she was wrong. For one thing this guy was way to strong from what she could sense and secondly his uniform was similar to what King Cy were wearing. The third thing was that the King was scared of him. And after hearing the King try to pass her off as Bulma, all her hopes came crashing down. Whoever he was, he wasn't from earth.

"You're telling me this is Bulma." Ask Kakarott wanting to make sure he heard the king right."

"Yes this is her-

The king sentence was cut short as Kakarott punch him in the stomach growling at him.

"DO YOU TAKE ME TO BE SOME FOOL, THAT IS NOT BULMA!" yelled Kakarott.

He would have continue arguing but stop as he look out side.

"Looks like your time is up sayjin, more of my men had arrive." Laugh the King clutching his stomach.

"Really." question Kakarott as he looked out side. For the next two minutes, Chichi and King Cy watch in horror as Kakarott powered up and shot a blast outward killing all heading towards them and finally destroying part of the mountain that surrounded the fortress. Angrily the King lunge at Kakarott but Kakarott grabbed his arm and with a powerful kick sent the king to the wall.

"Others…will come…I am their king." Said the King.

"Let them, besides it's a beautiful night, and there's not a single cloud in the sky. You know, I hear Cytron has a lovely moon. One that can just take your breath away." Smirked Kakarott.

The king pale catching on to the sayjin plan.

**If that MONSTER transform here this planet is doom.** thought the King.

"Alright I'll take you to her." Said the King.

"Bout time you see things my way, and for your sake I hope you're not dumb enough to try to fool me again." Scowled Kakarott

Chichi would have screamed for the two of them to wait for her but was to tire.

Kakarott followed the king down a series of stairs finally coming to a hall holding room holding several aliens in cell on both sides. Finally come to the end Kakarott quickly picked up on one powerful ki as well a few weaker ones. Looking at the group he could tell why the others were so weak. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he had found his target.

"Here she is." Said the king. That was the last time King saw Bulma as Kakarott knocked him out. Kakarott walked up to the woman getting a good look at her as she and the others did him knowing full well that he was the incredible power they felt when the fortress started to shake.

"So you're Bulma?" said Kakarott mainly to his self. He was surprise to find that she was the one with the powerful ki but said nothing of it. She quickly nodded not being able to speak. Not wasting any time, Kakarott quickly destroyed her restraints. Before she could blink Kakarott had grabbed her arm pulling her out the door.

"I am Kakarott. Your father has brought our services and I have been selected to retrieve you. It's time to leave." Said Kakarott.

"Wait, what about the others?" ask Bulma noticing that he hadn't said anything about them. She tried to pull her arm away from him, but found herself in a death grip, luckily for her Kakarott had stop.

"What about them." Said Kakarott.

"I won't leave without them, if you take me, you have to take them." Stated Bulma.

"That's not part of the deal, you're coming with me, and if I have to take you by force I will." Growled Kakarott jerking her forward. She tried to attack him but quickly found all her attacks blocked and herself pinned to the floor. It didn't her long to realize that fighting him would get her nowhere but she would not leave her friends.

"…..If you do not let me free them…..I will kill myself."

"Like I care." Snorted Kakarott.

"You probably don't……but if I die you will fail." Stated Bulma. That got Kakarott attention.

"I will stop you before you can harm yourself." Frowned Kakarott

"There are many ways of killing ones self without physical harm." Stated Bulma

Kakarott stared at her for a moment before growling, this was not part of the plan.

"I trust you weaklings can walk on your own." Said Kakarott as he and Bulma freed the rest of the gang.

"Trust us, we can get along fine." Snapped Tien as he help Yamcha up, Piccolo and Krillen got up as well.

"You, short man, grab lizard face. Now let's go." Stated Kakarott pointing to the King.

"No this isn't all of us, we have to find the other two."

"Other two?" ask Kakarott ready to explode. However, he calmed down asking her what they looked like. Quickly recognizing one of them he led back up a series of stairs finally coming towards Chichi. Grabbing her, he followed the three eyed looking one to where he say this 'Chaiotzu' was being held. They ran into a few guards but none attack noticing that they held their king hostage. Finally freeing the last member of the group, they ditch the king as they headed to the docking bay.

"Alright find your ship so we can leave." Said Kakarott more than ready to leave.

"Where's your ship." Ask Bulma.

"You think they would let me land here if they knew my intention?" ask Kakarott rudely.

"No but surely you must have a ship, besides ours was damage."

"Just find it…damn." ordered Kakarott.

Deciding to ignore that last comment Bulma and the others began looking for their ship finally finding it surprisingly good as new.

"But how?" ask Bulma finally.

"Any ships that the Cytrons decide to capture are usually used to attack other places." Said Kakarott answering her question.

"We're going to need to blast the port down." Said Bulma.

"Don't worry I'll handle that you just get inside and take off."

"What about-

"JUST DO AS I SAY." Yelled Kakarott.

Without another word the group head inside and prepared to take off. Meanwhile Kakarott blasted down the port and quickly took out any nearby by guards. A minute later the capsule corp. ship had left the fortress heading for space.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T ESCAPE." Yelled King Cy from the control room. It was bad enough that he didn't get any information from King Briefs daughter but to top that off nearly all his best men was beaten by just one sayjin.

"Is something wrong Cy."

King Cy froze hearing those words. Turning around and looking at the screen he came face to face with Frieza.

"No, of course not Lord Frieza." Strutted King Cy.

"You know I came across some very interesting news. Apparently someone has captured the Earthling daughter, imagine my surprise when I found out it was you. I know I gave specific orders to contact me after she was captured so I'm just wondering why you didn't follow orders and why it taken me nearly a DAY to get in contact with you." Frowned Frieza.

"Well you see sir I would have but we've been under attack today sire by the sayjins who have taken the girl." Said King Cy nervously.

"They have huh, well maybe this wouldn't have happen if you had turned the girl over when you first captured her." Said Frieza as communication between to the two stop.

"Planet Cytron have lost is usefulness to me Zarbon, see that it's taken care of." Stated Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza."

"Bulma you have to surrender!" shouted Yamcha as the ship was hit by another blast. She didn't know how she had done it but, she had manage to successful navigate through the blasts being shot at her ship with only a few making contact, however the Cytrons ship were more than able to keep up with her and now had a much clearer shot.

"No, I'm not going back there, we come to close to just surrender again." Stated Bulma

Just when thing couldn't get any worst, Bulma notice three more ship in front of her.

"Well I guess that settles it." Said Bulma getting ready to call it quits.

"Not yet." Said Kakarott appearing out of no and scaring the group half to death save the nameck.

"Open your communication line." Ordered Kakarott.

Being to shock to argue, Bulma did as told and following Kakarott orders set it to a certain frequency. Suddenly a voice could be heard over the intercom.

"This is Raditz who's this."

"It's me you idiot, how about giving us our back up." Growled Kakarott as the ship was hit once more.

"Yes sir." Growled the man on the other end.

In no time, the three ships that the group saw in front of them quickly pass them taking on the group behind them. The others sighed in relief, as the ship was no longer being attack.

"Krillen go get the sensu beans." Stated Bulma now that they were out of danger.

The short monk slowly left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a sack full of beans handing them out to each member of their group. After everyone was heal, they all got a good look at their supposed rescuer. He looked human enough, but the uniform was all wrong. And after getting a closer look at him, one could tell that he also had a tail. Kakarott was also studying them as well wondering just how the hell one bean could bring them to what he was guessing was their full power. But he wasn't worried. They were strong but not as strong as him.

"Now that you finish with whatever you were doing I need you to plot these coordinates." Stated Kakarott.

"What coordinates?" ask Yamcha glaring.

"These coordinates to where I'm meeting the others."

"What others?" ask Tien getting supisious. While he may have save them, Tien still didn't trust him.

"The ones who are taking you home, I have better things to do…idiot" said Kakarott smirking at the last part.

"What if we refuse." Stated Chichi.

"You WILL go and that's final." Growled Kakarott.

"There are seven of us and one of you, and we are fully heal, I believe the odds are in our favor." Smirked Yamcha.

"Big deal; I've face worst odds. Like I stated earlier you will come with me." Smirked Kakarott readying his self for any attack.

"He's right, we don't have a choice even if we wanted to refuse. The ship running low on fuel. Whether we like it or not we're going to have to go. Give me the coordinates." Said Bulma who had been running a system check of the ship.

"Lucky for you." Said Kakarotts giving her the coordinates as the ship change course.

That's it for this Chapter. Next on Project Earth, The Z Fighters meet King and Prince Vegeta and try to persuade them to help them with their cause.


	3. Meet Vegeta, First up Planet Isla

Well here is the third chapter. Sorry about the long wait, been very sick but I have recover, well enough to get out the bed. Also please review. Oh, and **Bold **stands for Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

It had been five hours now and the group were still heading to the unknown location. Since that time, Kakarott hadn't move from his spot still posed to attack if necessary. The others sat there talking among themselves (except Piccolo who was leaning against the wall) not knowing that Kakarott could hear every word.

"I'm telling you he can't be trusted." Whispered Yamcha.

"I'm with Yamcha for all we know he could be leading us to another trap." Stated Tien.

"And if the rest of his kind are like him we're in deep shit." Said Chichi.

"What do you mean?" ask Tien

"I saw him take out at least sixty men and part of a mountain with one blast, and he wasn't even trying." Answered Chich.

"Still what choice do we have, Bulma said we're low on fuel, and unless you guys know some place we can stop and refuel then this is our only option." Said Krillen glancing back to the sayjin every now and then.

"Are you sure Bulma?" ask Yamcha

"Of course I'm sure." Whispered Bulma hotly at Yamcha. Looking over at Kakarott she finally decided to ask him a few of her own questions.

"So how exactly did my father contact your….people?" ask Bulma.

"Don't know." Answered Kakarott

"You didn't question them?" Ask Bulma.

"I don't question my orders, I just do them." Replied Kakarott glaring at them.

"So what do your kind call yourselves?" Ask Chichi.

"You mean you don't know?" Ask Kakarott somewhat shock. Surely they knew he was a sayjin after all it was their father who contacted them.

"Should we?" Ask Bulma

"…….I'm a sayjin."

"Sayjin?" Ask Bulma.

"Tell me woman, how is it that you know the universal language but not know my kind?" ask Kakarott.

"Oh, with this." Said Bulma pointing showing him a chip in her ear, looking around he notice all the others one having it even the nameck.

"This allows us to understand each other." Said Bulma.

"You know your kind look just like us." Commented Krillen

"Trust me short man, my kind is nothing like yours." Scowled Kakarott, really comparing his people to the sayjins. What an insult.

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to get to where we're going?" ask Bulma

"Not long." Answered Kakarott..

Bulma was about to ask some more question when group felt several ki's. Looking out the window they finally notice the three ships they saw earlier coming up behind them.

**Interesting, they can sense kis as well. **thought Kakarott.

"**_Come in Kakarott."_** Said a voice suddenly coming over the intercom.

"What!" snapped Kakarott onto the intercom.

"**_Did you retrieve our guest?" _**

"Of course I did you fool. Quit asking stupid question and get in formation." Barked Kakarott.

"**_Yes sir."_** Said the person on the other in. The three ships circled the small spacecraft as they continued on their way.

"Finally." Said Kakarott as they saw a large space ship in front of them. He then began giving Bulma directions and soon the small space craft landed onto the royal battle ship.

"It would be best for your sakes to stop hiding you power otherwise you might be mistaken for some weakling servant." Said Kakarott surprising the group.

"How did you know we could sense ki." Ask Piccolo.

"It was written all on your face when the others showed up to follow us." Said Kakarott as the doors open.

The group then set about following Kakarott as he led them out of the docking back to the conference room. While on their way, the others watch as Kakarott quickly snatch a scouter from another sayjin who looked like he was about to say something until he saw who took it.

**How rude.** thought Chichi

Finally Kakarott brought them to a large room which clearly looked like a training room with many sayjins training wearing a uniform similar to Kakarott, but without the symbol. The group stared in awe at the size most of the sayjins were wondering why none of these sayjins were sent to save them, Kakarott looked small compared to them and Piccolo didn't looked so tall. The group stopped their training as Kakarott entered the room all getting out of his way as Bulma and the others followed. They stop halfway through the training room as another sayjin wearing a uniform identical to Kakarott (except his had a few more symbols) came up to them. They would later come to know him by the name of Corn. Now Corn was built exactly like Nappa except he didn't have the goatee and was two feet taller. He also had short spiky hair.

"Corn."

"Kakarott." Said Corn looking at Bulma and the others.

"Who are these people?" ask Corn.

"These are crew members of the woman ship." Answered Kakarott.

"Really now, that's funny I don't remember saving crew members being part of your mission. I knew they should have given Turles this mission instead of you." Frown Corn.

"I had no choice, the woman threaten suicide." Growled Kakarott.

"And you couldn't stop her." Laugh Corn causing the other sayjins in the room to laugh. However they stop when they saw Kakarott hard glare.

"Apparently there are others ways of killing one's self without using harm. Or so I've been told." Said Kakarott glaring back at Bulma.

"If you say so." Laugh Corn.

"Of course I do, and after the woman teach me some of them, I'll be sure to use you as my test subject." Said Kakarott laughing with a few other sayjins at Corn pissed off expression.

"For all he know I could have been lying." Whispered Bulma to her friends causing them to burst out laughing save the nameck. That got everyone attention.

"What's so funny?" ask Kakarott

"Oh, nothing that you would understand." said Chichi as she continued to laugh. However her friends stop seeing as everyone had stop and were quickly moving away from Kakarott who looked like he was ready to kill, which the others considered wasn't good especially if all these supposed giants were scared of Kakarott.

**How dare she, wait she's just a crew member, who cares what happen to her.** thought Kakarott smirking as he thought of all the ways he would make her pay, he might have carried it out had not Corn chose that to start laughing as well.

"What do you know even she thinks you're a moron." Laugh Corn.

Kakarott quickly put a stop to his laughter with one precise pain blinding hit to his face breaking his nose and jaw as Corn went flying to the wall.

"Anyone else has something they want to say?" ask Kakarott looking at the other sayjins who quickly turned their heads not wanting to end up like Corn or worst. Finally, Kakarott turn his sight back to the one who started this. Tien and the others quickly got in front of her. Whatever was going to Kakarott head, he didn't get to carry them out as the door open behind him.

"Really now Kakarott surely you can take a joke, after all the ones you tell." Said Bardock as he entered the room.

Kakarott turn to his father saluting him and glaring at him for his statement while his father looked at Corn on the floor.

" King Vegeta wants to see you now. And put your scouter on." Scolded Bardock.

Kakarott glared at the group one more time but obeyed before finally leaving. Seeing that the threat was over the group finally got a look at the new comer. He looked exactly like Kakarott, except for the scar on his face.

"If I was you I would refrain from picking at Kakarott intelligence, you'll live longer." Stated Bardock as Chichi nodded still shock at what Kakarott had done.

"You two take him to the regen tanks. The rest of you, leave training is over." Ordered Bardock to the two sayjins as everyone cleared out.

"How did you know what was going on." Ask Bulma curious.

"I heard it all through Corn's scouter." Ask Bardock pointing to his eye piece.

So you are Bulma Briefs, King Briefs daughter." Ask Bardock.

"Yes."

"I'm Bardock, First Class Elite, and Forth Commander of the sayjin army. The one who brought you here was my son Kakarott, First Class Elite, and Sixth Commander of the sayjin army.

**Well that explains why they look alike.** thought the others

"He's a commander." Ask Krillen.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it'll be a while before the king can see you, it appears my son have just over step his boundaries." Frowned Bardock glaring at Chichi as well.

"How so." Ask Bulma

"For striking a superior officer."

"Oh." Said the others catching on.

"I guess while we are waiting I might as well learn yours name as well." Motion Bardock to the others.

CONFERENCE ROOM.

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta sat glaring at Kakarott as he stood before them.

"Care to explain why you struck a superior officer?" ask the King.

"Corn has been bragging that he could defend his self at all time, I was just seeing if that statement was true, and he piss me off." Stated Kakarott in a neutral voice.

"That's it, that your explanation?" ask the King frowning.

"It's good enough for me." Laugh Prince Vegeta. "Come father how many men have you kill just for looking at you the wrong way." Said Vegeta. Don't get it wrong had it been any other time Vegeta probably would have agreed with his father, but Corn had been getting on his nerves as well and he was glad that someone had finally shut him up for a while.

King Vegeta frowned at his son but one could tell he wasn't going to argue. After all Kakarott did complete the mission, and if all goes as plan he'd finally be able to squash the traitor trying to start a mutiny once their planet is restored.

"….Very well but consider this a warning Kakarott, now out of my sight!"

"Yes sir." Said Kakarott saluting before leaving.

After Kakarott departure King Vegeta had Bardock bring in his guests.

"Welcome aboard S.S. Vegeta, I'm King Vegeta and this is my son Prince Vegeta." Announce King Vegeta. The resemblance was unnerving looking at the two. At least with Kakarott, his father had a scar on his face.

"I am Bulma, and these are my friends Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Chichi, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo." Said Bulma motioning to her friends as she gave them her name.

"Tell me something woman, what were you doing way out here from earth?" question Prince Vegeta. He didn't trust them wanting to make sure her answer was the same as her father and not some trick by Frieza, he had promised his self that he would never fall for that again.

"Well prince, we were out here looking for goods that could help our planet." Answered Bulma not wanting to get into detail, and glad that her answer had pleased the Prince.

"Bardock have you gotten in contact with Earth yet." Ask King Vegeta

"Yes sir." Said Bardock as King Briefs came across the vid screen.

"Bulma…I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too, I sorry I didn't listen to you."

"That's okay now, don't worry about that." Said Dr. Briefs smiling at his daughter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have matters to discuss, mainly our deal." Stated King Vegeta.

"Of course but I must remind you that I'll need one year before my…..machine is recharge."

**Recharge.** thought Bulma as she figured out what her father was talking about. She immediately became angry but didn't say anything. From the way her father was talking it was clear that the sayjins didn't know about the dragonballs.

"Agreed." Answered King Vegeta.

"Remember the deal will be final once my daughter has been return _safe and sound_." Said King Briefs.

"We understand-

"Wait we can't go back just yet, we still haven't finished the mission." Blurted out Bulma.

"I know, but look what's happen so far?" said Dr. Briefs trying to reason with his daughter.

"That won't happen again father………not if the sayjins help us." Said Bulma.

"WHAT! Get real woman, we have much more matters to attend to. We have already wasted enough time getting you from Cytron." Stated Prince Vegeta.

"My son is right. We have wasted enough time as it is, you're heading back to earth now." Stated King Vegeta

"Please can't you spare a few men to help us?" pleaded Bulma

"No." said both the king and prince.

"I can't believe you two could be so heartless. After all my father is doing for you." Snapped Bulma.

"You're acting like your father helping us, it was he who contacted us to save your sorry ass. Face it, your father only made a deal with us because there was no other choice." Growled Prince Vegeta.

Bulma was about to fuss about Prince Vegeta rudeness until she thought about what Vegeta said.

**So that's how my father got them to save me, well if it worked for him then maybe it'll work for me.**

"Alright then how about if we made a deal?" ask Bulma

"Why should we, we have already have what we wanted, what could you possible have left to give us?" ask King Vegeta.

"What's so important that you can't help us?" ask Bulma

"Training, I need to get stronger to defeat Frieza, and for me to get stronger I need to be on a planet with a strong gravity pull, something we cannot do if we are helping you." Stated Prince Vegeta

"I see, so you need to be on a planet with a strong gravitational pull to get stronger, what if I can set it up where you can train like that on your ship?" ask Bulma smirking.

"As if you could….but if by some fuck up twist of fate you can then me and my men will personally help you." Laugh Prince Vegeta.

**There's no way someone like her has can do that, she may be from earth but not even they have that much technology. **thought Vegeta.

"Well I guess we have a deal then. Because I believe I have something that will help you on my ship." Smirked Bulma

**No! They couldn't be that far ahead in technology I mean they didn't even know about space until Frieza attack their pitiful planet.** Thought Prince Vegeta.

"Nice try girl but I won't believe it until I see it." Smirked Prince Vegeta.

"Very well, take us back to my ship and I'll show you." Stated Bulma.

"Alright." Said King Vegeta

**I don't believe this!** thought Vegeta as he, his father, and Bardock looked at the Gravity Room located on Bulma ship. After seeing a demonstration they were speechless.

"So I guess that settles that deal." Stated Bulma.

"NO WAY WOMAN, THIS SETTLES NOTHING!" yelled Prince Vegeta.

"Yes it does son, like you've stated you needed to get stronger and this will clearly help you reach your goal faster. Girl you have a deal. Bardock, I want one of our ships ready in one hour."

"If you don't mind, King Vegeta I would like to continue in my ship, after it is repaired of course, the labs I have in here can't be move." Stated Bulma.

"Very well but how many of my men do you think your ship could hold with it current crew."

"Well if I bunk the others up we could hold no more than eight."

"I don't know about this sir, a ship this small won't have enough room to stock supplies."

"Oh that will be easy, we will just put all the supplies you need in here." Said Bulma taking out a capsule demonstrating how it works.

**I'm beginning to see how Frieza wasn't able to destroy this planet.** thought King Vegeta

"Very well, after your ship is prepared, my son and seven men of his choosing will accompany you." Stated King Vegeta

"Father you-

"I have spoken Vegeta. If I was you I would be getting ready you leave as soon as this ship is ready to take off." Said King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta storm off the ship piss as hell.

"Thank you King Vegeta." Said Bulma

"Whatever, Bardock take her to the control so her father will know of this, then begin getting all the supplies they will need." Said King Vegeta as he left the ship as well.

Although her father disapprove of her staying out in space he agreed to let her finish her mission, however he would make sure to keep this as quiet as possible. Meanwhile Bulma and the others returned to the ship to begin repairs and to refuel. In the mean time, Vegeta had caught up with Kakarott and had in no time engaged in a sparring match that would later be broken up later that evening as Vegeta had to be brief by his father on this mission.

"Alright son here is the deal you have your choice to pick six first class elite soldiers on this ship to go along with you."

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this. For all we know this could very well be a trap."

"You and I both know that's a lie, now she had already told me that her ship can hold at least eight more so I suggest you hurry up and choose your men." Said King Vegeta.

"Wait a minute, if her ship can hold eight then why are you letting me pick six men?" Question Vegeta

"……Because Corn will be going with you as well." Stated

"WHAT!" shouted Vegeta outraged.

"When he heard about this new mission he quickly came and requested to go along and I agreed, don't forget Vegeta that that girl will have to be returned home safe and sound so when she does go exploring you will be there watching her." Said King Vegeta

"And you don't think I can handle this without his help. You don't need to commanders to baby sit a bunch of human." Snapped Vegeta.

"Yes, but one can never be too cautious." Said King Vegeta. Knowing that it was pointless to argue with his father, Vegeta left to start this mission from hell.

However he already had in mind one sayjin in particular to come along, at least then he would have someone worthy enough to spar with. In no time Vegeta had got together six other sayjins before getting everything he need.

NEXT DAY

"King Vegeta, Squash, Corn, and Bardock stood with Bulma, the Z Fighters as well as the other sayjins chosen by Vegeta waiting for the last two to show up. Finally the they showed both frowning. King Vegeta and Corn was surprise to see Kakarott especially after the incident he had with the group the last time they met.

"Vegeta a word." Said King Vegeta to his son as the two of them walked out of ear shot from the others.

"Are you sure you want Kakarott to go along, yesterday you were arguing about two commanders going on this mission now, there's three."

"Of course father, after all one can never be too cautious." Smirked Vegeta using his father own words against him.

Quickly saluting to the king, Prince Vegeta and his men followed Bulma and the Z Fighters inside the ship. Once inside Bulma quickly gave them a tour of the ship before finally showing them to their rooms.

"Alright here are your rooms." Motioned Bulma to the Sayjins.

"What the hell are you taking about there are only two rooms." Stated Vegeta.

"Of course but there are four bunk beds in each room. Quickly unpack so I can brief you as to where we are heading." Said Bulma as she walked away."

"I would suggest you morons find somewhere else to sleep because only someone with a death wish will follow me in this room." Stated Vegeta as he took the room on the right. Out of all of them only Kakarott and Corn followed Vegeta both knowing that Vegeta couldn't follow through with that threat, since the Sayjins population was so low it had become law that elite sayjins couldn't kill one another unless given strict orders from the king, thus only the strong will bring back the sayjin race. Not to mention both were commanders (and one of them were friends with the prince). However the other five sayjins didn't want to test Vegeta so they all took the room on the left with the weakest one having to sleep on the floor. Vegeta didn't frown seeing Kakarott entering however, he was piss to see Corn, though he was wise to go to the opposite side of the room with Kakarott letting Vegeta having the entire right side. Putting up their things the sayjins met up with the Z Fighters in the cafeteria.

Bulma watch as all of the sayjins besides Vegeta and Kakarott clicked their scouters at the group looking surprise at the power level they were reading. Clearly humans wasn't as weak as they thought, especially if these were stronger than them. Quickly Bulma introduce her self and the rest of the Z Fighters to the sayjins and waited as the sayjins introduce themselves, (all expect Vegeta and Kakarott who the Z Fighters knew). First was Corn who was a first class elite and Fifth Commander of the sayjin army. Second was Pinto who like Corn was tall, bald, no facial hair but had a massive muscle build. Third was Arroz, he was a foot taller than Piccolo, and was very pale, with a goatee and needle like hair. Forth was Cebolla, the only female of the group. She was about Chichi height and a little more muscular than Chichi, with neck length spiky hair. Fifth was Col, he was about Kakarott height but had lots of scars covering his face, he was also bald but had a spiky pony tail down his back. Last was Frijol, the fattest sayjin there (picture Dodoria), he also had a dark tan than the others, with short spiky hair, he is also the one sleeping on the floor. All of them were First Class Elites. And all were powerful.

Having gotten the introduction out of the way Bulma got down to briefing them on the next planet they were to visit. It was called Isla, Isla was about the size of Jupiter with four rings surrounding it. What made it weird was that the sky was brown and that there was only one body of land 500,000 miles long going around the planet like a small belt. The planet also had a very high temperature. However this wouldn't bother the sayjins nor the humans as Bulma had brought a powerful sunscreen lotion that should do the trick, leaving them to only endure the heat. They would be arriving at Isla in two weeks. Later on that evening, Bulma and the others soon found out why the sayjins used up nearly all of their capsules as the eight of them ate a huge feast and Bulma suddenly began to wonder if they had brought enough food. After dinner the Z Fighters rested a bit while Vegeta and the other sayjins decided to try out the Gravity Room. Following Bulma instruction Vegeta quickly began cranking up the gravity which soon became too much for the others who began to leave knowing that Vegtea would not turn it down to suite their needs. Finally only he and Kakarott were left much to Corn dismay. For once the two went easy on each other seeing that the ship could only allow to install one regen tank. For the most part, Vegeta and Kakarott continue to spend most of the two weeks in the Gravity Room with Corn and the others sayjins using it after them two and finally the Z Fightes. Bulma knew that for their mission to end without any problems that both groups needed to get to know the other but neither was willing to make the first move. Finally the group would be at planet Isla tomorrow, as of now the group was in the main hall as Bulma begin to brief them on what she was looking for. She had decided to split them into two groups with one hunting certain animals while the other gathered seeds from some plants. The way things were it was Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Kakarott, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Corn hunting animals, while Krillen, Piccolo, Cebolla, Arroz, Pinto, Frijol, and Col were collecting plants.

LATER THAT EVENING

Vegeta and Kakarott were leaving the training room having finish training for the day. Heading back to their room, they were surprise to find the blue haired woman standing at the corner waiting for them. Since getting into their routine, they had come to know that this was the time the woman would be in her lab working on whatever she was doing.

"Vegeta, I-

"Prince Vegeta" corrected Vegeta

"_Vegeta_, I need to speak with you for a moment." Stated Bulma

"Get lost Kakarott." Stated Vegeta deciding to hear the woman out.

"About this planet we landing on tomorrow, have you ever been there before?"

"No, and for the sake of both of us just tell me what you really want to say, I don't have time to play games." Frowned Vegeta.

"Okay Vegeta, I know that I'm the only one you and your men are really worried about, and at all cost I will be the only one you guys would even consider trying to save. But as I told Kakarott, if something happens to my friends and you and your men doesn't help when you could have, so help me I shall end my life. And you will have to answer to your father." Said Bulma.

"……Lets get something clear woman, I don't care what the fuck you do. If you or your 'friends' are too weak to defend yourselves then you deserve to die. And another thing, never compare me to my father or Kakarott again." Snapped Vegeta as he push pass her heading to his room.

**The nerve of that woman, actually threatening me, she must really have a death wish. **Thought Vegeta.

However he knew that if the woman did decide to kill herself then this hold mission will be for nothing, and if it was one thing Vegeta didn't do that was waste time. Besides if she died he highly doubt if Bardock and the others could fix his new favorite toy. As much as he hated to admit it, that Gravity Room was just what he needed to continue his training. Seeing his room coming into view he stop one room short from reaching his room heading inside. The sayjins quickly jump to their feet saluting their prince.

"Tomorrow we will be landing on Isla, I know the woman gave you her orders but here are my orders, under no circumstances should she or her frien-…….crew be killed, and if you fail, you have better be prepared to follow them to the next dimension."

"We under stand Prince Vegeta." Saluted the five sayjins.

Grunting to the group, Vegeta headed to his room giving Corn and Kakarott a similar threat.

The group was up early the next day as the ship landed on the beach of planet Isla. Already the group could feel the heat even with the ship A.C. on high.

"Man I hope we won't be here long." Stated Krillen fanning his self.

"You should be use to this heat, after all it's always hot at Master Roshi's place." Stated Yamcha.

"Will you two quit talking and help out more, I don't want to be on this….hell planet any longer than we need to." Cursed Chichi

"Alright."

The Z Fighters were later join by the sayjins who they was surprise to see in full armor showing that they weren't too affected by the heat. Bulma and the others simple had on shorts and t shirts except Piccolo who wore his normal outfit without the training gear.

"You guys must be hot, you know we have some spare clothes, we could lend them to you." Said Bulma

"Woman, we are warriors, we wouldn't be caught dead in what you're wearing." Stated Vegeta.

"Hey no need to be rude, she was just being nice." Said Yamcha glaring at the prince.

"Mind your own business scar face." Smirked Vegeta.

"Okay guys here's the sun tan lotion, make sure to you apply it well." Stated Bulma handing out the lotion seeing that everyone was present and trying to stop a fight. However Vegeta and the other sayjins were hesitate in using the lotion waiting for the humans to use it first. Finishing that up the group headed out the ship. As if the ship wasn't hot enough, the planet was very hot. Steam could be seen coming from the jungle. Bulma didn't know how long they could actually stay outside before falling out from the heat. Quickly splitting up the group got started on their task.

GATHERING

"Hey short man, quick taking in the view, we still have five more plants to find." Shouted Cebolla.

Grumbling to his self Krillen got back to work, wondering why in the hell Bulma would have him as the only human in this group gathering seeds. While Piccolo showed no interest, this was all new to him even after six months in space. But he knew that Yamcha and Tien would have argued if they couldn't be with her and Chichi. So that's why he was in the position he was in with no one to talk to. Sure he could try to talk to Piccolo but he was about as bad as the sayjins. The only good thing about this group was that Piccolo and sayjins wasn't really affected by the heat and if they did they wasn't showing it and was finishing the job fast. The way things were going the group would be finish in a couple of hours. Looking up at the sky, Krillen began noticing dark brown clouds heading in their direction not liking the looks of it he quickly got back to works.

HUNTING

Like Krillen, Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were also enjoying to view. It was weird seeing a brown sky and the heat did nothing to help them. It had taken them no time to capture their first couple of animals. Vegeta, Kakarott, and Corn didn't get sick hearing why Bulma was hunting these animals and why she was only interested in the male species. But seeing her work did make Corn turn his head. However their lastest prey was causing them trouble. In Bulma opinion it was a cross between a rabbit and a hawk only twice as big as a normal rabbit and had ears that were twice as good as a dog and fast as hell. It would have been easier to just injure it with a ki blast but every time they tried that, the damn thing died of a heart attack, or they would miss and had to dodge the fallen trees that their blast would hit instead. After trying to catch one of these things for two hours Vegeta was piss.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT! Woman…..you and your crew go head back to that clearing, we'll catch that blasted…..THING!" shouted Vegeta

"WHAT, NO! It's going to take more than just the three of you to catch that….flying rabbit."

"We could have caught that thing by now if it wasn't for you all making so much fucking noise, now go." Commanded Vegeta.

Looking at her friends, Bulma could tell that they like she, could use a break. One can get tired quickly chasing that creature through the jungle, especially with the hot temperature.

"…….Fine, but don't come begging us for help." Snapped Bulma motioning for the others to follow her. The group headed back to a small clearing where Bulma threw out a capsule letting the group get some water.

"Who does that guy think he is ordering us around like that? I'm just as good of a hunter as he is." Grumbled Yamcha.

"I don't care if they are sayjins, that got nothing to do with hunting, I've spent my entire life hunting for food." Said Tien.

"Hey look on the bright side at least now we're having a break." Stated Chiaotzu

"How many more animals do we need to find?" ask Chichi.

"This will be our last one, whenever they catch it."

"Frankly I'm tried of bowing down to them." Stated Chichi

"I'm sorry I'm putting you guys through this but this was the only way I could pleased my father."

"That's okay babe." Smirked Yamcha.

"So should we go help them now?" ask Chichi as the group finish drinking their water and feeling somewhat refresh.

"No let them come to us. A little payback for all the trouble they've us." Smirked Bulma

"Now you're talking." Laugh Yamcha.

However the group attention soon turned in the direction where they had last left the sayjins. Taking to the air the group notice trees falling everywhere heading in their direction. Soon they saw all kind of animals coming out of the jungle. A split second later Vegeta came flying out as well. He quickly swooped down over the animals managing to grab hold of their elusive prey. The noise died down as Kakarott and Corn flew up from the trees. The Z Fighter floated there shocked looking at a smirking Vegeta who had wrestled their prey to the ground.

"What are you wanting for woman, come down here and get started already!" demanded Vegeta

To shock to argue, Bulma followed his request.

"I don't believe it, they caught it on only a matter of minutes." Said Yamcha

"Yeah but look at all the damage they done, couldn't they have done it without all this destruction?" ask Chiaotuz.

"Hey we caught the damn thing didn't we." Stated Corn

"Still, you could have thought of a better plan." Frowned Chichi.

"I didn't see you coming up with and idea." Commented Kakarott.

"Hey watch it." Warned Tien

"Or what, three eyes?" Question Kakarott.

Tien was about to charge him when Vegeta interrupted them.

"Kakarott come hold this blast thing now!" stated Vegeta. Now was not the time for Kakarott to go off the deep end though he could understand why. These human were more trouble than one would have thought.

Switching places with Vegeta, Kakarott hold the thing down until Bulma was finish.

Having finished their task on planet Isla, the two groups met back up and begin heading back to their ship, though it would be awhile seeing that their task that took them on the other side of the planet. One their way back the group flew under those dark brown clouds again. One would have thought it would be cooler with the sun hidden but it got even hotter.

"Hey Bulma, what do you make of these clouds." Ask Yamcha

"I have no idea, but if anything they're probably just rain clouds, nothing to worry about." Stated Bulma

Though Vegeta was ahead of them he had heard their little conversation, however something about those clouds didn't feel right and the fact that it was getting hotter with them still having a good ways to go before they reach the ship, he didn't like this one bit. He could tell that the other sayjins and even the nameck were having the same feeling. They picked up the pace and Bulma and the others soon followed suit. Bulma was right about those clouds being rain clouds, but no one in the group was prepared to be bombarded hundreds of scolding hot water pellets. The group quickly flew down in the jungle trying to find shade from the rain.

"Bulma do something! Throw out a house capsule." complain Yamcha cursing in pain from the hot rain.

"I can't we need a clear area for that." Cried Bulma

After hearing Bulma say that Vegeta quickly shot a large blast clearing trees for miles around.

"OKAY WOMAN NOW DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO!" shouted Vegeta

Throwing out a capsule, a house soon appeared and the group scrambled inside.

**I knew this was a fucking waste of time.** thought Vegeta looking out the window of the house. Meanwhile Bulma had applied cream to herself and the others as well. Being that they were in shorts and t-shirt, they had hurt the worst from the rain. Kakarott and the others were also using the cream but only for their arms being that their sayjins armor protected the rest of their body from the rain. Luckily for his self, Vegeta had worn long sleeve uniform with the gloves. Nearly everyone had to apply the cream to their face as no one able to cover their face. However after healing his self for a few minutes, Piccolo was as good as new. Still they were stuck there in that tiny house until the rain stop and it had been raining now for the past three hours.

"Vegeta, I thank you for what you did back there, but you didn't have to over do it." Said Bulma.

"I'll remember that the next time you're cooking in the rain." Growled Vegeta.

Honestly, what was with her and the others about saving a bunch of trees, surely they valued their life over some trees.

"Bulma is their anyway you can turn up the A.C." ask Chiaotzu

"Sorry but A.C. is already on high." Said Bulma sweating.

"How hot is it outside." Ask Yamcha.

"Judging from how hot it is here, I'll say it's about 130 degrees outside." Said Bulma

"Great, if it gets any hotter we're going bake to inside this house." Commented Krillen.

"Well thinking like that isn't going to help us." Announced Chichi

"I don't suppose you have something to eat in here?" ask Corn.

"Sure just head through that door." Said Bulma.

No sooner had she said that that all the sayjins save Vegeta and Kakarott headed towards the kitchen.

"Idiots." Mumble Vegeta though he and Kakarott did follow.

"We might as well get something to, who knows how long it will continue to rain and the way they eat there won't be nothing left." Said Krillen as they followed after the sayjins.

The kitchen could barely hold them all. Bulma and the others had wanted to laugh at the sayjins trying to figure out how to use the materials but remembering what happen the last time they did that quickly made them change their minds. The gang soon stood back as Chichi took over and prepared a meal that would full her and the other Z Fighters, however it would be nothing more than a snack to the sayjins. As they had did with the lotion the sayjins waited letting the humans eat first then finally begin eating as well. Bulma was beginning to wonder how in the hell did Frieza managed to destroy their planet seeing how cautious they were acting. The sayjins had to admit the food was really good, and their stomach protested loudly at the small portion they were given. Having finished eating, the group head back towards the living room to continue waiting out the rain as night came about.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Man what's with this planet one minute it hot as hell, now it's freezing." Shivered Krillen

"Tell me about it." Agreed Bulma

"I told you we should have left when the rain became tolerable." Mumbled Vegeta.

"Even if we did leave Vegeta, who knows how long it would take to get to the ship, besides I'm not going to let you destroy any more land on this planet."

"You could have let me tired it, if I couldn't make it I could have teleported back here." Stated Kakarott.

**Believe me next time I will especially if it'll stop you two from complaining.** thought Bulma.

"Chichi come with me." Stated Bulma as the two disappeared. They soon return a few minutes later handing out blankets to the group. Unfortunately there wasn't enough for everyone.

"You guys are going to have to share the last three."

The five first class sayjins quickly fought over the blankets while Vegeta, Kakarott, and Corn stayed back not wanting to show a sign of weakness. Meanwhile Bulam shared a blanket with Yamcha, Tien with Chichi, Krillen with Chiaotzu, Piccolo with the sayjin Frijol, Col with Arroz, with Pinto and Cebolla by their self, much to the enjoyment of Corn who berated them for showing weakness. Those word would come back to haunt him as he would force Pinto to give up his blanket. The group was glad to see that the rain had stop the next day, and wasted no time returning to their ship where Vegeta headed towards the regen tank ready to heal his wound and be rid of a blistered face.

**Finally we're leaving this blasted planet. If we had this much trouble on this one I hate to see what we'll have on the others.** thought Vegeta as the ship took off.

Well that's it for this Chapter, Next on Project Earth the gang continue on their mission to save earth.


	4. Planet Metro, Sparring Anyone?

Hello to all again, thanks to all who have review. Well here is the next chapter.

**Bold stand for thoughts.**

And for those wondering about Chichi and Tien, yes something is going and you'll find out what it is later on in the story.

As for powerlevels:

Prince Vegeta: 850,000

Kakarott: 845,000

Piccolo: 430,000

Tien: 325,000

Yamcha: 295,000

Krillen: 302,000

Chichi: 293,000

Bulma: 290,000

Chiaotzu: 280,000

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz

Chapter 4

"You expect me to believe they healed themselves by eating a bean?" ask Vegeta looking at Kakarott.

After coming out of the regen tank, Vegeta let it known that Kakarott would be next so that he would have a suitable sparring partner to spar with. Corn, of course suggested his self but Vegeta only laugh telling Kakarott to hurry up. While waiting for Kakarott to finish, he had decided to get a snack and so headed towards the cafeteria. However, he was surprise to see the Z Fighters there and all in good health. One would have thought that they would be in their room still nursing those blisters they'd receive from the rain. After all that was what the sayjins were doing each waiting to use the regen tank.

But there they were sitting and having breakfast as if nothing had happen. The group quieted down as Vegeta entered the room watching as he grabbed a handful of food sitting his self as far as he could from them. He was suspicious as to why they quieted down when he entered the room but didn't say anything. He was still having his doubts about them.

From what he had knew about earth, it never once said it had peoples as powerful as those six was. He wasn't to surprise by the nameck strength having fought some of his kind before, though he had to admit none was as strong as the one that was with him on this ship. If just didn't add up, earthlings were suppose to be weaklings, (yes he knew all about Kakarott mission to destroy earth). The more Vegeta thought about this the more he got the feeling he was missing something; something very important. Finishing his lunch he headed towards the gravity room deciding to do a warm up before Kakarott arrive. Knowing that Kakarott was the only sayjin that had actually spent some time with them he had decided to question him about what he knew so far.

"It's the truth I saw it with my own eyes. But I be damn if I knew how it work." Answered Kakarott.

"And that's all you know?" ask Vegeta frowning.

"Basically, the whole time I was with them they were debating on whether or not I could be trusted." Said Kakarott

"So what you're saying is you know shit about them."

"Just as much as you do." Said Kakarott receiving a punch for his remark.

"Watch it." Warned Vegeta. Still Kakarott only smirked, knowing Vegeta was only joking; if one would call that punch joking.

"You know, they didn't even know what a sayjin was." Said Kakarott

**If they didn't know that then they don't know our connection with Frieza. This isn't good, from what I've seen of the woman, she would flip if she found out we once fought along side Frieza, and what to stop her from telling her father not to restore our planet. And if that happens the sayjins will definitely have a civil war on our hands. **thought Vegeta

"Kakarott, after this training session is over tell the others to mention nothing of our connection with Frieza as well as anything about ourselves, something tells me if the woman knew she would be reluctant to help us."

"Sir." Said Kakarott.

The two stop their sparring as Bulma entered the room and the gravity room automatically shut off.

"What is it woman?" ask Vegeta.

"That not my name Vegeta." Scowled Bulma.

"Well until you start addressing me with the proper title, I might consider calling you by your name." Smirked Vegeta

"Then I guess we're both lose don't we 'Vegeta'. Besides, you're forgetting that I'm a princess." Smile Bulma causing Vegeta to growl.

"Anyway since everyone is healed I need you two to come to the main hall so I can brief you about the next planet we will be arriving on in a few days." Stated Bulma.

"Can't this wait?" ask Vegeta

"No, it can't." said Bulma

"…..Fine, the sooner I'm done with you the sooner I can get back here." Stated Vegeta

**A couple of weeks ago I couldn't get him to believe I had a gravity room, now he doesn't want to leave it.** thought Bulma

The gang met up once again in the Main Hall where Bulma was briefing them about their next assignment: Planet Metro. Planet Metro could almost be considered a waste planet and about earth size with a golden sky. There were no trees or any type of life on the surface, just one big desert. However underneath the surface in a series of cave tunnels the planet was full of life with hundreds of animal and plants that had no problem living without sunlight. But that was where the problem occurred because they were going to have to use and alternative light source. However Bulma as usually had a plan for that having already created a floating light source for them to see. After showing the sayjins how it works the two groups parted ways again knowing that they would be in the same group as before.

Vegeta frown as yet again they were heading to another planet that he didn't know anything about, and he didn't want any more surprises like last time, hell they were lucky to have gotten out of that one. Hopefully, the woman will soon be heading to a planet he was remotely familiar with.

**Wait a minute how the hell did the woman know about these planets. **thought Vegeta as he suddenly stops walking.

Since Frieza arrival, many races had stop exploring other planets afraid of been captured and tortured by Frieza for information about the planet they were exploring as well as information about their planet, where he would then let his clients know and let them decide if the alien planet was worth anything. Only a few races still continued to explore, but they made sure to avoid contact with any other being.

"Something wrong?" ask Kakarott seeing his prince stop.

"Don't know yet, but I'm about to find out. We'll continue training later." Said Vegeta turning around heading towards Bulma lab.

**I don't know what got into him but I'm glad, at least now I can have something to eat.** thought Kakarott heading to the cafeteria.

BULMA LAB

"Come on Bulma, you mean to tell me this whole time you haven't thought about us getting back together?" ask Yamcha.

He smiled seeing as Bulma didn't answer his question. He didn't know how but somehow Bulma had fallen out of love with him after the attacks with Frieza. Since that time he had been trying to win her back.

"See even you can't answer that question. Shouldn't that be a sign?"

"No it isn't. Yamcha we were together for years, and being that I'm single of course I would think about the two of us, however I don't love you the way I use to Yamcha, and I don't think I ever will."

"Bravo woman, it would appear you have some brains after all." Smirked Vegeta.

The two turn to their right seeing Vegeta standing at the door. By far Bulma science lab was the biggest room on the ship located on the fourth floor. Looking around, one could find shelves fill with information from planets the group had already visited. One would also find an examining table and if Vegeta didn't know better weapons.

"What do you want _Vegeta_?" ask Yamcha mad that the sayjin would dare interrupted him and Bulma conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you, I want to speak to the woman; alone." Said Vegeta glaring at Yamcha.

Yamcha growl not liking Vegeta tone however he stop hearing Vegeta growl back, a very deadly growled. At the moment Vegeta was thinking along the same line as Kakarott was after being insulted by Chichi.

"Yamcha, if you will excuse us for a moment." Said Bulma.

"Alright but I'll be right **outside**" said Yamcha glaring at Vegeta as he left.

"Is there a problem?" ask Bulma

"You tell me. You see I find it odd that you would know about these planets since this is your first time in space and I was just wondering how could earth come about such information." Ask Vegeta.

"Well our alien friends back at home told us about these planets hoping they might be able to help us save our own planet."

"Alien?"

"Yeah, it a name we use on earth for other races not from our planet." Stated Bulma.

"Sound degrading to me, to bad I didn't think of that." Said Vegeta more to his self than Bulma.

"Now if you don't mind, mind explaining to me why you wanted to know."

"I wanted to make sure this wasn't a trap. Believe it or not, you humans are not the first one to come to us claiming you need our help." Said Vegeta.

"Well now you can see that it not, now if that's all you can leave." Glared Bulma

"Why, so that moron can come back in here and continue begging you to take him back when we both know it's not going to happen."

"If I was you I would shut up about things you know nothing about." Snapped Bulma.

"And if I were you I would have told the weakling the truth instead of baiting him on." Said Vegeta turning and exiting the room.

"She's all yours weakling." Said Vegeta as he exited the room.

"Watch it prince, you're not on your ship anymore." Growled Yamcha.

"No, I'm stuck here babysitting a bunch of bakas." Smirked Vegeta heading down the hall deciding to call it quits for today.

FRIEZA'S SHIP

For days now Frieza had been on a rampage killing nearly all his of his navigators in his search to find the earthling and sayjins.

**Damn those sayjins, every time I on to something those damn…..monkeys have to interfere, this time it will be their last, I swear when I get my hands on both Vegeta's I'll put them through pain the likes of which they could ever imagine, and it won't be short, no, I will make their pain last as long as possible even if I have pump blood through them for years to come. **thought Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, your spy from the sayjins has sent you some interesting news." Said Zarbon keening before his master. One clearly had to be impress with Zarbon. After the Ginyu Force, were destroyed, he and Dodoria train their hardest to become stronger, especially if they wanted to survive a battle with the sayjin prince. They made some progress but not enough to help them that were until they made a deal with a sayjin who was in possession of a special type of seed. In return, he would be spared when the sayjins was finally destroyed. Once the seed was planted on a planet, it would grow into a large tree bearing fruited, which could give whoever ate it, incredible power. Now Frieza right hand men were at the top of their game and just as deadly as ever.

"Bout down time someone did, what is it."

"Apparently the sayjins have agreed to help the earthling with her mission to save her planet."

"For you sake you better not be joking." Frowned Frieza.

"No sir I'm not but here's the interesting part it appears at the prince has accompanied her as well as two other of King Vegeta top commanders, one of which is supposedly the one responsible for the attack on Cytron."

"You're talking about their spy." Ask Frieza

"Yes."

"Where are they headed?"

"That where it's get even better, they're heading towards the eastern part of the galaxy. They're flying in the earthling's ship as to not draw attention to themselves." Smiled Zarbon.

"My father is returning from that direction having just conquered another colony." Smiled Frieza.

"That's not all sir, Kui (I can't remember if this is his name but he's the purple skinny alien Vegeta fought on nameck doing the Frieza Saga) is in that area as well." Announced Zarbon.

"Kui you say, isn't he the one testing out our newly improve sabierman."

"Yes Lord Frieza."

"Zarbon get in touch with my father and Kui immediately. Tell them to find the earthling ship and to capture both the princess and prince. "

"Yes sir."

"Also contact our little 'sayjin' friend, we'll need something to flush _Prince Vegeta_ and _Princess Bulma_ out of hiding.

"As you wish."

**Soon I will have both the Earthling and the Sayjins at my mercy, how wonderful, killing a monkey and an earthling with one blow.** thought Frieza.

Vegeta and Kakarott open the door ready to being another day of training, however they soon found that they was not the only who had decided to train that morning. Training in the room were none other that Bulma and Chichi sparring though they had stop seeing that they were no longer alone.

"Can we help you?" snapped Bulma. She hadn't forgotten about what had transpired between her and the prince yesterday.

"Yes you can, you can leave." Stated Vegeta smirking as he and Kakarott entered the room.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but we were here first, looks like you're going to have to wait your turn, or we could share, there is enough space for all of us to train." Frown Bulma

**This is my invention that I'M letting THEM use, I be damn if I'm going to GIVE it up for these two. They use it enough as it is.** thought Bulma

"As if you two could keep us with us." Scowled Kakarott

"What you don't think two girls could keep up with you?" ask Chichi glaring at the two.

"Sure if they were sayjins and have been training the way we have." Smirked Kakarott

"That funny the last time I check, I believe we were stronger than your men down stairs." Smirked Bulma

"Of course you're forgetting that you are talking to two of the top ten commanders of the Sayjin Army, not to mention the prince no less." Smirked Vegeta

"Yeah well excuse me if not I'm impress, the only thing I've seen you do is complain every since I've met you."

"Woman you're pushing it, I'm not going to ask you again." Growled Vegeta.

"Come on Bulma, let them have the machine if they're going to act like babies." Stated Chichi heading out knowing the two sayjins would not leave until they had their way.

"No, I won't leave Chichi, like I said Vegeta either you two can leave or you just have to learn to share, besides I'm sure I can handle just as much as you can." Said Bulma.

Vegeta took one look at her before he and Kakarott burst out laughing.

"Fine woman have it your way, but you were warn." Said Vegeta walking over to the control room. Seeing that her friend might be in danger, Chichi stood by the door eyeing Kakarott carefully just in case. If Vegeta was anything like him then both she and Bulma might be in over their heads. Bulma moved to the side letting Vegeta get to the control board, currently the gravity in the room was set at zero having already been shut off when he and Kakarott entered the room. Slowly he began raising the gravity. As he expected, she had no problem at first, but as the gravity in the room reach seventy, the sayjin could see the woman starting to struggle, however he was still impress. Taking it up another ten g's he watched as the woman powered up more to continue standing. Deciding to push it he brought it to one hundreds g's and Bulma quickly drop to the floor using all of her energy to stop herself from being crush. Seeing her friend in trouble Chichi was about to jump in the room when she found herself being pull back by Kakarott.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Chichi

"Trying to help her will only cause you to be in the same condition." Said Kakarott not knowing what the hell had made him stop her from entering the room. Feeling Bulma power rise and now beginning to fade, the other Z Fighter quickly made their way to the Gravity Room.

Seeing the woman about to collapse, Vegeta finally cut the machine off as Chichi quickly rushed to her friend while Kakarott walked in slowly behind her.

"Bulma are you okay? You idiot you could have kill her!" snapped Chichi helping Bulma up.

"I'll be fine Chichi." Said Bulma glaring at Vegeta.

"It's not my fault I told her she couldn't handle it. And just to let you know woman I could have taken twice as much." Smirked Vegeta looking at Bulma and Chichi shock faces.

**Just how strong are these two?** thought Both Chichi and Bulma.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Yelled Yamcha as he and the others entered the room.

"Not you again." Mumble Vegeta and Kakarott snickered.

The Z Fighters glared at them but waited for Bulma and Chichi to answer.

"Are you two alright?" ask Tien.

"Yeah we're fine, we were just leaving." Said Bulma catching her breath.

"Are you sure?" Ask Yamcha.

"….Yeah I'm sure, Vegeta was just seeing how much gravity I could take." Said Bulma glaring at Vegeta.

"Well now that you see the woman okay, how about you leave so we can begin our training." Snapped Vegeta

Slowly the Z Fighters left the room frowning.

"You sure you're okay Bulma?" ask Chichi worried.

"Trust me Chichi I'm fine." Said Bulma as they entered her lab.

"Mind telling me what we are doing here?" ask Chichi

"I'm checking up on Vegeta and Kakarott. The first day they started using the machine they couldn't have been no more than maybe 30 g's higher than what we were doing, yet now somehow they've gone fare beyond that, and I want to find out why." Answered Bulma. Taking a seat beside her Chichi look at the screen as Bulma begin pulling up files watching each time Vegeta and Kakarott used the Gravity Machine.

"This can't be right." Announced Bulma suddenly.

"What?" ask Chichi

"Take a look at this, you see this, that them pushing the gravity up to their limit as far as possible after training."

"Yeah and?" ask Chichi not getting it.

"Look, you see the next day they start off on the same spot where they left off, but somehow it doesn't have the same affect of them.

"But how, no one can get stronger that fast? Can they?" said Chichi

"I don't know." Answered Bulma, thinking quickly she brought up a file on the others sayjins as well, and to her amazement they were doing the same thing, only they wasn't progressing as fast as Vegeta and Kakarott. As a matter of fact the group was catching up with the Z Fighters.

"What do you make of this." Ask Chichi

"You got me Chichi, but at least now I'm beginning to see why my father contacted them for help." Said Bulma looking at the screen.

The ship finally touch down on Planet Metro and the group made their way outside. The air here was very thick but still breathable. The group slowly took to the air looking for an opening that would lead underground. Vegeta had wanted to make their own opening but Bulma stop that from happening. After flying for about an hour the group finally found a large cave leading underground. Taking out her floatable light source the group continued on in the cave as they began making their way deep into the cave. An hour later the ground soon came to a series of smaller caves.

"Well I guess this is where we split up." Said Bulma looking at the group.

"Keep your com line open and report back if something happens." Commanded Vegeta.

"Yes prince." Saluted the first class sayjins as they followed after Krillen and Piccolo.

After they had disappeared out of view, Bulma and the others continued on their way as well.

KRILLEN GROUP

"This has got to be the most boring mission I've ever been on." Commented Frijol

"So what, it isn't like you don't need the exercise." Smirked Cebolla

"She's right, it takes you forever to get in your armor." Laughed Col

Frijol grumbled to his self knowing that arguing with them two would put him in a regen tank.

"Quiet all of you, it's bad enough we're in this smelly cave, but you don't have to add to the annoyance." Growled Pinto

The three quickly shut up as the group continued walking looking around the group began to notice the cave expanding wider and it wasn't long before they started hearing little animals running around as well as plants though none of what they were looking for. Even the sayjins were surprise at how big this cave was, it was like underground jungle had sprung up out of nowhere.

"Well lets get to work." Said Krillen as the group came across some of the plants that was first on their list.

BULMA'S GROUP

Like Krillen's group, Bulma and the others had also come across the underground jungle.

"Wow I never dream that something like this would be underground." Said Chichi

"Yeah it is something." Commented Tien standing closely beside Chichi

"Damn nearly every creature damn here have big eyes." Said Yamcha looking around.

"That's to be expected they do live under ground." Said Bulma

"Still it is kind of strange." Said Chiaotzu.

"If you are finish sight seeing can we get going. The sooner we're finish the sooner we and get out of this blasted cave." Said Vegeta with Kakarott and even Corn nodding in agreement with him.

"Fine, I swear you just can't please some people." Said Bulma.

The group soon got to work catching the animals needed surprise that it wasn't as hard as they thought. Surprisingly the animals were curious at the light floating device of Bulma that they didn't notice the sayjins and humans snatching them up. Five of hours later the two groups met back up before heading out of the cave, both glad that nothing uneventful happen.

"What time will we be taking off woman." Ask Vegeta as they reach the ship. He really just wanted to train but that couldn't be done until after they left the planet and he would be able to move around freely on the ship.

"We won't be taking off until later on this evening." Stated Bulma

"What, why!" ask Vegeta

"Look at this place Vegeta, there isn't a thing around for miles. This is the perfect area for a little sparring." Smirked Bulma

"Yes it has been awhile since we all sparred." Smiled Tien

"A lot of good that's been doing you." said Col

"Yeah, now that we're here, we'll take care of any interferences." said Pinto.

"And what do you mean by that?" question Bulma. None of the Z Fighters liked what the sayjins were implying.

"Please you couldn't even protect yourselves from the Cytrons, you allowed them to capture you." Smirked Arroz and the others sayjins but they all stop seeing the glare Vegeta was giving them.

Bulma and the others stop in their tracks looking at the other sayjins.

"Well if that how you feel then I'm sure you've no problem having a little sparring match with us." Growled Bulma as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"That's out of the question woman, we are here to protect you not beat you to death. Didn't you learn anything this morning." Said Vegeta.

"What the matter Vegeta, scared of a little competition?" ask Bulma.

That got the sayjins attention, no other race had ever talked to their Prince like that.

"Have it your way woman." Said Vegeta as the group continued on their way.

After making it back to the ship, the sayjins quickly enjoyed lunch as Bulma put away their finding. Two hours later the Sayjins and the Z Fighters were out in the sandy fields preparing to face off (All except for Chiaotzu who had stayed on the ship in case something happen).

"You two not fighting?" ask Bulma to Vegeta and Kakarott.

"Frankly I don't consider you or any of your friends a threat, you forget woman that I to can tell how strong you and the others are." Smirked Vegeta and Kakarott as they stood off to the side. They would have been inside the ship training but Vegeta wanted to see just how good these fighters claim to be, and make sure his men didn't do anything stupid especially with Corn leading them, even though he had already warn them. Sayjins had a tendency to go of control sometimes.

"Besides I believe that Corn and the others should be enough for you." Stated Vegeta.

Bulma frowned at this hating herself for making a fool of herself that morning to the two of them, but she didn't let that get to her.

"I still don't see why you won't let Kakarott fight them." Questioned Corn to Vegeta.

"Tell me Corn, how will it look if I use two sayjins commanders against a bunch of earthlings." Question Vegeta

"About as insane as having three commanders on this trip." Smirked Corn.

**Why that son of a bitch, how dare he questioned me and my father, when this mission is over he's gonna wish he never spoken those words.** thought Vegeta but said nothing at the moment.

"Just remember what I said Corn, and that goes for the rest of you as well." Said Vegeta.

Nodding to their prince the group turn their attention to their opponents using their scouters to see how strong the Z fighters were. Without warning the two groups flew at each other both sides wanting the first blow. Like Bulma and Chichi had found out that morning, the other Z Fighters quickly became surprise at how strong the sayjins had gotten but quickly adjusted to it dodging the sayjins blows. Vegeta and Kakarott stood stun watching as Corn and the other sayjins fail miserable at landing a punch on of the Z fighters. After all Vegeta didn't just pick any first class soldier, well maybe he was a little hasty picking Frijol but the others were the top first class elite on his father ship. And for them to be losing this badly wasn't good. Sure they knew that the humans where stronger but that this powerful.

**And if there are more fighters like them on earth, then earth may actually posed a threat in the future.** thought Vegeta.

Looking back towards the fight he notice Frijol taking a blow from Chichi sending him flying to the ground. He was about to go at it again but surprisingly Chichi phase in front of him doing a combo that he was unable to stop before sending him crashing into the sandy dunes from a slightly powerful ki blast.

"Not bad." Said Kakarott watch her fight a little to closely.

"Shut up Kakarott." Frowned Vegeta as he looked at the others. He soon found Bulma fighting Cebolla which was getting intense. Unknowingly he smirk as he watch the blue haired woman duck under Cebolla kick with ease quickly reaching for the woman tail which she then used to flung the woman up higher before phasing in front of her finishing off her attack with an elbow to the face. Mean while Krillen and Yamcha had really taken it to Col and Azzor as both sayjins came crashing down on the sandy floor. The two sayjins didn't stay down though and a second later they going at it once again. Looking at the three eyed warrior, Vegeta now noticed that there were three of them, and they were running circles around Pinto who was unable to block their attack.

To make matters worst Vegeta found the sayjin commander Corn being thrown left and right by Piccolo who was clearly enjoying his self.

"They're making us look like total fools. These are supposed to be some of my father best men." Growled Vegeta wanting to see no more of this fight.

"What did you expect, you knew all alone that the human were stronger, besides this isn't a real match." Said Kakarott

"True but if this was a real match, they would all be dead by now by a bunch of earthlings." Frown Vegeta.

"Not if they transformed." Stated Kakarott.

"Maybe; but we both know that depends on if they would last long enough to accomplish that feat." Said Vegeta.

"Look on the bright side, when this match is over they will be stronger." Said Kakarott.

Vegeta nodded as the two of them looked on watching the match. Suddenly all warriors turned their direction to Corn as he yelled insanely from the ground.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A NAMECK!" Yell Corn as a yellow colored ki ball glowed in his hand.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Vegeta as Kakarott teleported over to Corn grabbing his hand and knocking him out. The yellow ki ball in his hand disappearing. Bulma and the others stood daze wondering what the hell was Corn about to do. From the looks the sayjins were giving, she could tell that they knew exactly what Corn was up to.

**Maybe he was about to flip, and to think they are supposed to be here to protect us.** thought Bulma frowning.

"This…spar is over, Frijol take that idiot back to the ship and put in the regen tank, when he get out have him report to me immediately.." Commanded Vegeta

"Yes Prince." Said Frijol tied from his beating. Bulma wanted to protest seeing how injured the sayjin look but didn't interfere as she watch him pick up Corn and head back to the ship.

"What's the matter Vegeta, didn't like the way things was going. You know it's not to late for us to have a go at you and Kakarott, you know since you two claim to be so good. " Smirked Yamcha.

It took all of Vegeta willpower not to attack the idiot then and there.

"If you and your friends wish to continue sparring then Kakarott will take over for my men." Said Vegeta glaring at his subjects.

"Are you crazy, five of your men couldn't beat us, now you expect us to just fight one of you?" Tien. Sure he felt good putting those sayjins in their place but still this just didn' sound right, even if Kakarott was stronger, he was sure the combine powers of their group would be more than enough to stop him.

"Trust me three eyes, I'll be more than enough." Smirked Kakarott. Hearing his remark was all the insurance Kakarott needed to know that they wouldn't protest anymore about fighting just one sayjin.

Vegeta and the other four sayjins flew to the side as Kakarott came in front of the Z fighters.

"Listen up, none of you will report what you are about to see or I shall rip out your hearts and have it for dinner understood?" threatened Vegeta. The four sayjins paled quickly but nodded. It wasn't everyday they got to see one of the best fighters in the sayjins army in action, after all Kakarott had a reputation for never failing a mission. The only other sayjin to have ever done that were Prince Vegeta.

"That goes for you too Frijol." Said Vegeta talking through his scouter.

"Y-Y-Yes Prince Vegeta." Came his reply.

**Alright Kakarott, show them what a true sayjin can do. **thought Vegeta. The other sayjins stood behind him waiting eagerly for the match to get started.

"Are you ready I wouldn't want you saying I cheated." Smirked Kakarott.

"Don't worry we're ready, but remember that your prince put you in this position so don't feel bad when we beat you." Stated Bulma

**Beating him will definitely swipe that smirk off Vegeta face. **thought Bulma

Nodding to one another, the entire squad charged Kakarott. Kakarott smirked as he stood there in an arrogant stance. Just as they were sure they would make contact with him, the sayjins disappeared. The Z fighter quickly composed their selves and began searching for his ki. Suddenly he appeared behind the nameck and with a swift kick sent the nameck skidding across the sandy floor. Keeping his focus on the group, Kakarott moved quickly backwards blocking most of Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha blows with ease. They did manage to get a few in, but not enough to throw him off and if one was watching closely they could tell that Kakarott was half trying. He quickly move to the side as Chichi came flying by crashing into Krillen sending them both to the ground. He then grab Yamcha kick and flung him into Tien before phasing out of the way of Bulma punch from behind, appearing behind her and kicking her into Tien and Yamcha. However he didn't have time to taunt as Piccolo arm snaked up to grabs his legs, but before Piccolo could carry out his plan Kakarott begin spinning very fast leaving Piccolo no choice but to let go and untangle his arms, which wasn't fast enough as Kakarott phase in front of him giving him a powerful blow to the stomach sending the nameck to his knees. He then took to the air flipping over Krillen who was trying to catch him off guard where he grabbed Krillen legs and kneeing him in his side.

Tien and Yamcha phased in on both side hitting Kakarott to the ground with a double kick. He would have fell down right in to Bulma and Chichi but to the group surprise Kakarott vanish. He soon appeared behind Tien and Yamcha doing a double kick followed by a small blast that neither was able to avoid.

Nodding to Chichi, Bulma and her took off towards Kakarott with Chichi leading the way. Kakarott was surprise to see his blocks go through their arms and legs and even more surprise when he felt his self being hit from behind. He soon took control and took the offensive pushing the two girls back smirking the whole time. But that change as Piccolo join in and now Kakarott was the one being push back. He changed that quickly with a backwards flip hitting Piccolo squarely in the chin with a powerful kick sending the nameck to the ground out cold. He was about to shoot two small blasts at the girl but thought better of it instead he landed on the ground taunting them to come on. However he stop that as three Krillens tried to get him one again from behind only it was they who was caught off guard as Kakarott knock them to the side where they became whole. Then he grab Krillen arm and slam him to the ground where he then hit Krillen pressure point. Knowing that the two of them wouldn't be a match for the sayjin, Bulma and flew over to Yamcha and Tien to regroup where they would have a better chance of besting him.

"Damn he's fast." Said Bulma out of breath.

"Yeah and strong too and what worst is it doesn't even look like he's trying." Commented Chichi breathing hard.

"Man my side is killing me, I thought this was just a spar." Said Yamcah

"I see you haven't seen him or Vegeta after one of their training session, otherwise you would know that this is what he considers sparring." Stated Bulma

"Hey what's the hold up?" taunted Kakarott watching the group

"Chichi, you and Bulma stay back for now, let me and Yamcha handle this for the next few minutes." Said Tien. He had had enough of the sayjin playing around with them and now wanted some pay back.

"What, no, we're all supposed to fighting." Growled Chichi. She like Bulma wanted to get one up on the sayjin as well.

"Trust me okay, look he had ample time to hit both of you after knocking Piccolo out but he didn't, and I don't want to see you hurt." Said Tien.

"I can take care of myself Tien, how many times do I have to tell you to stop babying me?" Frowned Chichi, her voice rising.

"Look can you two handle your issues later, I'd was just starting to enjoy myself." Smirked Kakarott.

**Why that bastard, I'll show him.** thought Tien. Nodding to Yamcha, the two quickly took their stance.

"Wait stop, you're taking this too far!" said Bulma noticing what they were doing.

"KAIO-KEN!" shouted both of them as they shot off into the air.

**What the hell?** thought Kakarott. Before he could react, the humans were in front of him and one could say they were going all out, hitting Kakarott with everything they had. Kakarott were sent flying as Tien and Yamcha phase in front of him ready to end the fight. They got the surprise of their life as Kakarott flew over them and with a spinning kick sending them back a couple of yards. The two of them turn around shock that Kakarott had over came that move. No one had ever done that.

"Nice move, it might have work had this been the first time I'd experience that move." Smirked Kakarott. He wasn't dumb, he had felt them spar and not once did their power level go as high as it was not.

**So much for friendly sparring, and I was going easy on them. Well if that's how they want to play it, then so will I** thought Kakarott

Tien and Yamcha watch shock as Kakarott began powering up. He went up alittle above their level before finally stopping smirking at the two. After doing so he quickly flew towards the two giving Yamcha a kick and throwing Tien a powerful uppercut. The two block the blows, but the force behind it was so powerful that it still knocked them to the ground.

"I don't believe it, he was born a third class fighter, how could he have that much power." Growl Col reading his scouter. They had never seen another sayjin show so much power. They were beginning to see why he was Prince Vegeta right hand man.

"Because unlike you idiots he applied his self. Something all of you should learn to do." Said Vegeta smirking.

**Bout time you decided to finished this.** though Vegeta

"Solar Flare." Shouted Tien managing to blind Kakarott before he could attack again. Seeing this as their only chance to catch him off guard the two gave it their best shot hitting Kakarott left and right. Kakarott soon fix that powering up even more throwing the two off him. Sensing for their ki signature he soon hit Yamcha with a well place punch to the face putting him out as well.

**Got you.** thought Tien smirking coming up from behind. However, his punch was stop just inches from hitting Kakarott in the back of his head by Kakarott tail, and with a roundhouse kick, Tien was out as well.

Chichi and Bulma stood dumbfounded at what they just saw. Kakarott had just took out Tien and Yamcha who was using their special attack, without being able to see. Finally his sight came back to him and he smirked as he flew over to Chichi and Bulma.

"Well are you two going to stand there all day are or we going to finish this?" Smirked Kakarott.

The two women growled and charged Kakarott. He was impressed after all, they both knew that they were no match but still decided not to give up.

"KAIO-KEN!" shouted the two as they took off after Kakarott. He hadn't thought that they knew that move, however he was still prepared.

"Finger claws." Shouted Bulma as her fingers began to glowing, looking like sharp claws, she managed to cut his suit but that was all. Meanwhile Chichi tried a sneak attack firing a blast but Kakarott simply knocked it back to her knocking her to the ground. Then he quickly grabbed Bulma throwing her beside Chichi, where he quickly grabbed their hands and using his tail as a rope kept both their hands firmly in place. Next he flip them on their sides where he pinned them with both his leg before bringing his hand towards their face looking as if he was preparing to fire a blast at them.

"I win, though I must say you guys did give me a nice warm-up." Smirked Kakarott looking at the two of them. Both of them nodded in defeat, and were glad when he let go of their hands and took his legs off their.

"Took you long enough, you should have ended the fight from the start." Said Vegeta as he and the other landed.

"Then I wouldn't have had any fun." Smirked Kakarott

"I didn't pick you to have fun, if I had known you were going to do that, I would have fought them myself. You four get the others so we can be on our way." Said Vegeta.

"Yes Prince." Said Col and the others as they pick the z fighters knocked out by Kakarott and followed their prince back to the ship. A few minutes later, the ship took off.

"What do you want now, woman?" question Vegeta. As soon as the ship took off he and Kakarott was back in the Gravity Room once again.

"I need to speak to you, Vegeta." Said Bulma. She had just given Tien and Yamcha a piece of her mind on how they acted doing their sparring match with Kakarott, now she had some things she wanted to say to the sayjin prince.

"Leave us Kakarott." Said Vegeta. Saluting his prince Kakarott left without a word.

"Well." Questioned Vegeta.

"I'm here to make sure we're on the same page, I'm not stupid, I don't know what Corn was about to do but I do know that it would have put me and my friends at risk, I thought I had made it clear to you what would happen if something happens to my friends. Especially if you let it happen."

"Believe me woman you made it crystal clear." Growled Vegeta not liking the woman tone with him.

"I'm just making sure. If you can't control you men then I suggest you have them reassign." Said Bulma.

"You're one to talk about controlling ones men. Especially after that little stunt three eyes and scar face tried to do to Kakarott." Said Vegeta.

"I know and I've already talked to them about that, look I know out here you do things differently but as of now you're helping me and we're going to things my way. While we're on the subject, I don't want to see anymore useless destruction, I may be out here to save my planet but I won't destroy other worlds in the process. If you do that now, who knows what you'd do on a populated planet. I'm not out here to kill people." Said Bulma.

"I see, so tell me woman, what do you plan to do about Frieza?" ask Vegeta

"Fight him." Answered Bulma.

"But didn't you just tell me you're not out here to kill, I'll say you're contradicting yourself.

"I didn't say we was going to kill him, just beat him." Glared Bulma

"And then what, put him in a prison. You're a bigger fool than I thought." Said Vegeta.

"Not everything involves killing Vegeta." Said Bulma.

"With Frieza it does. And as long as he's alive it will stay that way." Said Vegeta.

The doors soon open as Corn walk in.

"You wanted to see me Prince Vegeta?" ask Corn nervously, no doubt Vegeta wasn't happy with his actions.

"If you excuse me woman me and Corn has some business to take care of." Said Vegeta

Nodding to Vegeta, Bulma left the room.

After leaving the Gravity Room Kakarott headed towards the cafeteria his second favorite place on the ship. Entering the room he notice the dark haired woman and three eyes in an heated argument.

"I don't want to hear it." Said Chichi

"You're not listening, you never do." Frowned Tien.

"Why should I, so you can tell me I'm not good enough to defend my self. How I need more practice, I don't need you babying me. I've been training just as long as you have. Need I remind you that I lasted longer than you out there today." Shouted Chichi.

"Only because you backed down…again. If you felt you didn't need any help, you and Bulma should have continued fighting after Krillen was knocked out." Said Tien receiving a slap.

"Encore!" shouted Kakarott sitting at the table eating while listening to their argument. How they didn't know he was there was beyond them.

Tien glared at the sayjin but didn't say anything. He knew he was no match for the warrior. Even Piccolo had been beaten by him.

"Didn't anyone tell you it wasn't nice to listen in on people conversation." Growled Chichi.

"Maybe those 'people' should have their conversation somewhere less public." Said Kakarott.

"Come on Chichi." Said Tien grabbing her arm but she quickly jerk it away glaring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Answered Chichi.

"….Fine suite yourself." Said Tien leaving the room.

"You sure told him." Mocked Kakarott.

Growling at the sayjin, Chichi left the room in rage.

"Damn and it was just getting interesting." Said Kakarott finishing up his meal.

Well that's it for this chapter. Next time on Project Earth, the gang reached their next planet. Planet Oceano, also Please Review


	5. Planet Oceano

Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to watch for those mistakes. I really enjoyed them. Well here is the next Chapter I don't know about you guys but as of now I'm on Spring Break, I hope you are enjoying yours as well or that you do when you get Spring Break. Well enough with the chit chat (for I'm sure I'm boring you) on with the story. **bold stand for thought, _bold and italic stand for telepath._**

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ.

"Vegeta! What the hell did you do to Corn?" ask Bulma angrily standing at his door. She had just finished cataloging their latest finding in her lab and was about to retire for the night when Corn came apologizing about his actions. While she didn't mind that, it was the state he was in that had freaked her out. The sayjin looked like he was standing on his last legs and she was sure that both his arms were broken. As if she wasn't angry enough, she became infuriated when he told her he wasn't allowed to used the regen tank as a reminder of not to screw up next time.

After giving him a sensu bean, she quickly sought Vegeta who surprisingly was not in his room.

"What does it look like I did." Said Vegeta in a bored tone.

"When I said I wanted you to talk to your men, I didn't mean beat the shit out of him."

"But that's exactly how I talk to my men, remember you said yourself that I do things differently." Smirked Vegeta.

"…..Still, look there'll be no more of this do you understand?"

"Yes I do…but now it's my turn." Said Vegeta appearing right in front of Bulma.

"I will **deal** with my men any way **I** see fit otherwise it will be **you** who'll have to deal with their actions not me. This may be your ship but those staying in these two rooms are my men and I will have my orders followed or else! That is the way I handle things."

"I see. However, I have already taking the liberty of healing Corn wounds, and if in the future I find it necessary I will do it again." Said Bulma glaring at him before walking out.

It took Vegeta a moment before he realized what exactly the woman had done and meant before he begin yelling and heading out his room to the gravity room piss.

**DAMN THAT WOMAN, THIS MISSION HAVE BETTER END SOON OR I'LL END UP DESTROYING THIS ENTIRE SHIP **thought Vegeta

**Now, that I've gotten heal and the prince is probably getting reprimanded for what happened to me, I believe a little snack is in order.** Thought Corn smirking as he headed to the kitchen.

**Now all I have to do is get that woman to join my cause and with the Prince temper that won't be to hard to do. **laugh Corn. He stop though as he noticed Kakarott coming down the hall. The two stop midway as Corn glared hatefully at the sayjin.

"Well, well, well, just the sayjin I've been looking for." Said Corn as he bumped into Kakarott as they pass by each other, he had hope Kakarott would take the bait seeing the sayjin quickly turn around, but to his dismay he didn't.

"Oh, I see that you're out, incase Frijol forgot to mention to you the prince is looking for you." Said Kakarott neutrally.

"Yes, I've already seen the prince." Scowled Corn not liking Kakarott disregard for him.

Mean while Kakarott was studying him wondering why Corn was standing in front of him without injuries. Surely Vegeta wouldn't have just let him go. He suddenly reprimanded his self for getting too caught up in watching Chichi and…whoever arguing and not sensing what was going on around him.

"You know Kakarott I haven't forgotten who grabbed my arm out there today nor who sent me to the regen tank on King Vegeta ship." Growled Corn.

"Good, next time, follow orders and keep your mouth shut and I won't have to put you in time out." Mocked Kakarott.

Corn growled at the sayjin who insults could rivaled even that of the prince sometimes.

"That makes two times you've…..cheated me, and I'm warning you the next time it happens you won't like the end results. I've gotten stronger Kakarott, it won't be long before I put you in your place." Said Corn.

**Cheated him, he was looking dead at me when I hit him. Both times! **thought Kakarott.

"Whatever." Said Kakarott ignoring him, Corn may have gotten stronger, but it was no where near being a threat to him.

**Why that no good third class, he'll pay, they all will pay, after Squash and I, overthrow King Vegeta.** thought Corn heading into the kitchen.

"And do you know what he said next?" ask Chichi talking to Bulma.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Said Bulma.

"If I didn't know any better I'll say you were mocking me." Glared Chichi.

"I'm not mocking you Chi, I'm just angry, Vegeta piss me off. He actually had the nerve to beat one of his commanders for disobeying one of his orders, and kindly told me he wouldn't think twice about doing it again." Said Bulma angrily.

"And this surprise you how, come on Bulma you've been around him for almost a month now, you should know by know they are barbarians even Cebolla." Said Chichi.

"Maybe, but you didn't see the condition Corn was in." said Bulma.

"He probably got what he deserved, we still don't know what he was up to." Said Chichi

**Chichi maybe right, besides I did get the better of Vegeta, hearing him yelling as I left sure was funny.** Thought Bulma smirking.

"So what did Tien say next? Ask Bulma feeling better now.

"He said that the two of us shouldn't have flown over to them for help. I mean come on, we had just saw Piccolo and Krillen get beat and we had done little to even scratch Kakarott, and he expected us to try to beat him alone. We were supposed to be fighting as a team." Said Chichi.

"Honestly Chi, I don't see what you ever saw in him." Said Bulma.

"I could say the same about you and Yamcha." Said Chichi.

"Maybe." Said Bulma.

"So has he tried getting the two of you back together?" ask Chichi

"Not since Vegeta interrupted us, but I'm guessing it won't be long before he brings it up again. I honestly don't know what to tell him, I want to tell him the truth but every time I try something stops me. What about you and Tien?" ask Bulma

"I don't know things just keep getting worst. You know he wants me to stop fighting when we get back."

"What! Why?" ask Bulma

"He doesn't wants me on the field, he says he can't concentrate because he's to busy worrying about me."

"The hell if you quit fighting." Said Bulma. **No need for you to become another Chiaotzu, he could barely hold off those citrons **thought Bulma.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Chichi seriously.

"Besides, who will train with me?" Said Bulma heading out the door before Chichi could grabbed her.

The next day the gang found themselves been brief on their next planet. Planet Oceano. The planet was similar to earth except that there was no land there, only a planet full of water. Vegeta knew without a doubt that they would most likely be searching for underwater plants and animals and from his experienced not all of them were friendly, nor was the idea of going underwater. Vegeta never liked those types of missions and he was more likely to give them off to Kakarott who didn't seemed to mind to them. Still he was glad to hear that only one team would be going out on this mission since someone needed to be with the ship incase something happened. Those, part taking on this mission would be Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Kakarott, and Corn. The only thing he found that could be considered good, was that they would reach the planet in three days. However, another thing that bothered him was that they had move pretty far in the eastern part of the galaxy and his father didn't really have any men or ships on this part of the galaxy. Mainly because Frieza wasn't actively working in this sector, and his father always made sure he had an idea as to what Frieza was doing or heading waiting for the perfect opportunity to destroy Frieza. Still there was one place out here that they could go should trouble arrive but Vegeta didn't want to go there, especially with the earthlings.

Another problem this brought up was breathing under water. Vegeta and the other sure had a laugh at what Bulma was expecting them to wear and happily showed her their suits (Basically it the same as one Frieza men wore doing the Frieza Saga. The one where two of Frieza men encountered Bulma who lied to them telling them the Dragaonballz was under water where they encountered a large squid.). Bulma and the other were impressed, at least now they would have to worry about changing air tanks so quickly. The only one who seemed to hate this idea as much Vegeta was the nameck. Seeing that there was nothing else to discuss the group parted ways.

A few days later the group made it to the planet. Before leaving, Bulma gave Krillen and Chiaotzu orders of refilling the fuel tanks as well as starting the maintenance check of the ship so that she could fix any problems once they return. Meanwhile she and Chichi went to get ready while one could find Vegeta, Kakarott and Corn frowning as they looked at the humans and nameck in sayjins uniforms. You see the only way they could use the sayjins head gear was to wear the sayjins outfits as well.

"That just not right." Frowned Kakarott looking at the nameck in a sayjins uniform.

Vegeta nodded his head in agreement looking at the other two as well. To his dismay the only one that could probably pass as one of them in their uniform was the scarred idiot, and that didn't make him feel any better.

"Let just hope the girls won't look as bad." Said Corn showing his disproval as well.

"Hey I don't like this any much as you do, I'd much whether prefer to wear my own garments." Said Piccolo feeling out of place in his uniforms.

**They just had to come up with a one side fits all.** thought Piccolo bitterly.

"As would we, we could care less about you uniforms." Said Tien.

"Trust us if it was up to us, you wouldn't be in them now." Said Kakarot.

"Kakarott right, you three are not fit the wear that armor, especially a first class elite armor. That armor represent more that your pitiful minds could ever grasp." Said Vegeta smirking at the looks the three earth fighters were giving him.

The groups stop their bickering as the girls finally arrive causing everyone there to do a double take save the nameck. The two fitted the sayjin uniform a little more than they wanted too. While Bulma was use to short shirt and skirts even this too much for her. One could call the suit body pant if it wasn't for the armor, that was the only thing the two girls was thankful for. Vegeta quickly snapped out of his daze wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He had seen countless sayjins female where that exact same armor yet none of them ever gave him the reaction he was experiencing with seeing the blue haired woman in that uniform. Looking at his comrade he could tell Kakarott was pondering the same question he was but apparently at Chichi, however he was glad otherwise Kakarott might have caught on to him. Both brushing it off they turn their attention else where.

Both Bulma and Chichi took a moment to enjoy the looks they were receiving, that was until two certain people turn their attention else where.

"If you four idiots are finished staring, then let get going." Said Vegeta as he and Kakarott put on their helmets and dove under water. A second later Corn, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien went in behind them as Bulma and Chichi put on their helmets

"Leave it to them two not to recognize beauty when they see it." Said Bulma.

Chichi nodded as they finally dove in. The group looked in awe at some of the things they saw. The water was very clear letting the gang see everything without any problems. Getting over the shock at what they were seeing Bulma soon took charge and lead their group on their way.

"When I get back to the ship you have got to tell me how you guys came up with this." Said Bulma amazed at how the suit work.

"What made you guys come up with this anyway."

"Purg-

"Exploring, we had some problems and this was the only way to solved them." Said Kakarott sharply. Meanwhile Vegeta had quickly elbowed Corn in the ribs effectively shutting him up, glad that the three of them were swimming behind the others.

**Something not right about Kakarott answer** thought Bulma but decided not to say anything about it for now.

While traveling the group also began to notice the rapid changes in the underwater temperature, another thing Vegeta found irritable. Luckily the water didn't get to hot. The group had no problem collecting the aquatic plants. It was the aquatic life that would cause them problems. The aquatic life living here had very slippery skin making it extremely difficult to catch and hold down especially with the gloves they had. Vegeta soon remedied that problem tackling what the woman said was similar to a whale or something to the floor where the other help hold them down. However trying to catch that squid like thing was difficult as hell. The damn thing was a natural in the water with very hard skin and strong. The blow he dealt the z fighters and sayjins actually stung. But eventually he was caught.

As the group continue on Vegeta soon began to get the feeling they were being watch, by something and that wasn't good. Being underwater his hearing couldn't pick up anything other than his own breathing and he doubted if the nameck could hear anymore as well.

**_Vegeta, something up. _**said Kakarottspeaking to Vegeta using telepath.

**_Bout time you notice. I was beginning to think you were slacking off._** answered Vegeta.

**_You want me to scout around._**

**_No. That might let whatever following us know we're on to them, just keep watch for now. Don't make a move until I give the orders._** Said Vegeta cutting their link. He briefly wondered if the others could tell as well. From the look on the nameck face, he knew the nameck felt something but wasn't saying anything. As for the others they were to engross with their surroundings to notice.

**How can they be so unaware, no wonder they were captured by the cytons.** thought Vegeta. However he stopped that thought seeing that Corn was unaware as well. He frowned at the sayjin commander, had this been a squad on a real mission they probably all would be dead by now.

_**Kakarott, Corn get in position on both sides of the group, and Corn, pay attention damnit, we're being followed.** _said Vegeta.

Corn quickly became alert, moving to the left side on the group while Kakarott took the right. Meanwhile Vegeta secretly got in contact with Pinto and after making sure everything was okay there he told Pinto to gather the other sayjins (all except Frijol) and wait for his orders. After breaking off communication he continued concentrating on their area. There were many places the enemy could be hiding. Seeing this, he moved right beside Bulma making keeping she was out of danger.

**What the hell do he thinks he's doing?** thought Yamcha frowning at the sayjin prince not liking him so close to Bulma. Before he knew it he was on her left keeping close watch making sure the sayjin didn't try anything.

"You two okay?" ask Bulma wondering why Vegeta and Yamcha were acting strangely.

"I'm fine." Said the two as Yamcha continue to glare at Vegeta.

Looking at Vegeta, Bulma noticed that he was more concerned about their surrounding rather than what they were doing which was strange because since she's been around him he was always observant to what they were doing.

Suddenly she felt a power spike, but before she could turn Vegeta shoved her out the way as a ki blast went flying by. Chichi had a similar experience as Kakarott had done the same thing to her only he knock the blast away keeping her behind him. The other three wasn't prepared and was hit by three powerful blast that sent them flowing, the nameck was the only other one who manage to dodge the blast. By the time Tien, Yamcha, and Corn were able to shake off the blast, they were at 200 yards away from the others.

"Head to the bottom!" commanded Vegeta not like being in the open especially with ki blasts coming in every direction. The group dodged blast as they swum downwards finally settling on the ground where Vegeta and Kakarott shot blasts giving Yamcha and the others cover as they made their way over to them. Finally making it to Vegeta and the others, the gang regroup as whoever it was finally stop firing on them. Not taking any chances Kakarott and Piccolo took watch as Bulma made sure her friends were aright.

"Who's attacking us." Ask Chichi getting over the shock.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they've been following us for a while." Stated Piccolo.

"And they're good at hiding their ki." Said Tien blinking in pain.

"Damn, I can't get a lock on how many are out there." curse Corn checking his scouter, the blast had burned through his and the humans armor and damaged their skin, and the salt water wasn't helping at all.

Vegeta and the others tried to lock in on them but whoever they was they had lowered their ki, still he had figured out where they was, the only problem was he couldn't really get a idea of how many where out there.

"Yamcha contact Krillen immediately!" said Tien

Yamcha went to patch through to Krillen but Vegeta quickly stop him.

"Stop that you fool, they might be listening on your frequency." Snapped Vegeta.

Tien and Yamcha glared but didn't say anything.

"Why haven't they said something?" Ask Bulma frighten.

"You haven't been in this situation before have you woman?" questioned Vegeta seriously.

"….No I haven't." said Bulma finally.

**Well that makes sense no wonder she keep talking about imprisoning Frieza, she knows nothing about war. **thought Vegeta frowning. Looking at the other in her group, something about them let him know that at least they had some idea of what was going on meaning most likely they had done some battling before.

"**_Kakarott, I counted about 18 before they powered down, you."_** Said Vegeta

"**_I counted about that much as well, but they've split up into four groups and are circling in on us as I speak. Looks like they're getting ready for the kill." _**Said Kakarott

**There will be none of that, I haven't train this hard just to die on some fuck up mission from hell.** thought Vegeta.

"**_Kakarott head back to the ship and get Pinto and the others. Split them up and surprise our guests, we'll join in as soon as you have located them and spread them out for the taking."_** Said Vegeta

Nodding to Vegeta, Kakarott teleported from sight.

"Alright, in a few minutes Kakarott and the others will return to take out whatever after us, Corn you will stay here with the woman-

"No! I'm not staying Vegeta, I'm fighting." Snapped Bulma

"I can't very well protect you-

"I don't care I'm fighting."

Yamcha looked like he was about to say something but stop seeing the look Bulma gave him.

**Weakling** thought Vegeta

"Fine but stay with me, got it." Said Vegeta finally.

"….Alright." said Bulma

As for the rest of you, if you're scared of being kill, then stay here and out of my way." Glared Vegeta.

A few minutes later he smirk as he felt Kakarott and the other teleported back and begin blasting at their enemy who fled their formation trying not to be hit by the sayjins blast.

"Move out." Shouted Vegeta as he jetted off finally ready to test his new strength. He soon slowed down remembering he was supposed to be watching out for the woman as well. The group split up each heading towards any life form not with their group.

"**_Vegeta, they're sirenians."_** Said Kakarott as he shot two more blast at the last group breaking them up.

Sirenians were a race that could only lived under water, however they did have lungs to breath if necessary but only for a short period of time. They had silver scales, with very sharp fins on their arms, legs, and one on their heads; they had a humanoid form but with webbed hands and feet and were pretty strong. Their home planet had been destroyed by Frieza a few years ago and no one had known what had happen to them.

**Sirenian?** thought Vegeta

"**_Don't kill them, I want to know what's going on." _**Said Vegeta to his men telepathically.

The sirenians blink as their enemy appeared from above and started blasted at them. They had thought for sure that they had them trapped but apparently they were wrong.

The sayjins had scattered them away from each other and were not taking them out one by one.

Vegeta smirk as he finally caught up to one, the creature was truly amazed at his ability to move so fast in the water, especially with how he dodge it fury of kicks. Before the sirenian could conjure up another defensive move Vegeta had knock him out with one swift punch and was on his way to the next.

**He wasn't kidding about how good he was.** thought Bulma as she continued behind him. She stopped thinking about that as a ki blast nearly hit her side. Swimming downwards she move gracefully around the ki blasts until she was about ten yards away from the creature, then she deflected the last blast back at the creature before firing a blast of her own hitting the creature dead on leaving it out cold. Mean while Kakarott had already managed to take out five sirenians and was finishing up on his six as he sprung the sirenian around before letting it go crashing into the ocean floor. Looking around it seem that Col and Arroz were having problems but that was clearing up as Piccolo and Chichi had arrive over there, Vegeta and Bulma were currently taking on two sirenians who from what he sense wouldn't be a problem, Corn was giving Pinto a helping hand, and Yamcha and Tien were currently double teaming three sirenians not to far away. Seeing that there weren't anyone left to challenge he floated alert making sure others sirenians wouldn't be on their way.

Bulma floated as she watched Vegeta move gracefully in the water blocking the sirenian attacks having just defeated the last one in their proximity. Judging from the clothes it was wearing, she was guessing that it was the leader. However after a few minutes it was a very badly beaten leader. Grabbing the sirenian before it could sink to the bottom, Vegeta and the others, swum upwards wanting answers.

"Tell me, what business do sirenians have here on this planet." Growled Vegeta after removing his helmet glad they were no longer under water.

"You know him Vegeta?" ask Bulma

"Not now woman. I ask you a question." Glared Vegeta choking the creature even further.

"…..We….live…..here." answered the Sirenians.

"Vegeta, stop that you're hurting him." Scolded Bulma.

"A few minutes ago this sirenian was trying to kill us." Growled Vegeta, still he did let go of the sirenian

"Why did you attack us?" ask Bulma.

"We thought you were Frieza men……sent here to finish us off." It finally answered.

"Where is your father, the king." Ask Vegeta finally recognizing the sirenians as the prince.

"Dead, me and my men were the only ones left that could defend what was left of my people before you killed them." Spat the sirenian bitterly.

"They're not dead, at least not yet, but next time I suggest you think twice before attacking us, gather your men and leave, _and make sure you and you men stay out of our way, consider this you warning. If I see you again while I'm here I will finish what Frieza started, I happen to know that you sirenians taste pretty good when cooked._" Said Vegeta whispering the creature language. The creature paled, nodding and quickly dove back under disappearing from sight.

"What did you tell him?" ask Bulma suspiciously. She hadn't thought Vegeta knew the creature language, which bothered her even more.

"Not to bother us." Said Vegeta.

"Why couldn't you have said in standard?" questioned Yamcha glaring.

"Because idiot it wouldn't have taken it as a threat." Answered Vegeta.

"I thought you said you haven't been here before?" question Bulma

"WHAT WITH ALL THE DAMN QUESTIONS!" growled Vegeta.

"We want to make you're not up to something, which I find likely seeing as you knew that creature." Answered Piccolo.

"You're hardly one to call that thing a creature." Said Vegeta as he and the other sayjins look at them long and hard before Vegeta finally answred.

"As I stated earlier, no we haven't been here before." Answered Vegeta evenly.

Then how did you know them?" ask Bulma

"Because they are not from here. Frieza destroyed their planet a few years ago, it was believe that they were destroyed. The lizard must have been careless." Answered Vegeta.

"You mean they're not from here?" ask Bulma.

"Didn't you just hear me, I swear can we just finish our business here so we can leave?" said Vegeta.

**If I stay around these idiots any longer I swear I'll wipe this entire planet from the universe with them on it.** thought Vegeta.

"…...Fine." said Bulma silencing the other before they could protest.

"Corn you and the other head back, make the ship is still intact. Woman, your crew might want to go back as well to tend their wound." Said Vegeta.

**Anything to stop annoying me.** thought Vegeta as he put on his helmet.

"Don't worry about us _Vegeta, _we'll managed." Said Yamcha.

"Oh joy." Mocked Vegeta as he dove underwater.

Kakarott smirked before putting on his helmet following after him. Soon the group was on their way and after another round of catching sea life they were back on the ship.

"For the sake of all of us, never put on a sayjin uniform again." Said Kakarott as Piccolo handed him back their uniform. Vegeta burst out laughing at Kakarott disgusted face. The nameck growled at him but otherwise said nothing.

"The same goes for you two as well." Said Vegeta as Yamcha and Tien handed them theirs.

"Believe us we won't." glared Yamcha as they headed down the hall.

"He doesn't even know how close he is to going to the next dimension.." Mumble Kakarott watching Vegeta glare at his back.

"For once Kakarott you're actually on to something." Said Vegeta.

"She on the other hand I wouldn't mind seeing in uniform." Mumble Kakarott watching Chichi entering the room receiving a slap to the back of his head.

"I know I just didn't hear that." Glared Vegeta.

"Hear what?" said Kakarott doing a good job of playing dumb. It was forbidden for sayjins to even suggest what Kakarott had just said. Still Vegeta couldn't help but think alone the same lines as Kakarott as he spotted Bulma. Quickly shaking off that thought he glared at the women as they handed them their uniform.

"What are you two doing here?" question Bulma.

"Believe me woman we wouldn't be here if we had too." Said Vegeta, which was true, if he wanted he could have very well had one of his men at this very spot, but yet here they were. Giving them their uniforms, Bulma and Chichi went their separate ways.

"Why are we here any way?" ask Kakarott.

"You weren't complaining a second ago." Said Vegeta. Kakarott didn't ask anymore questions wanting to forget what he had said.

**What in the hell possess me to say that anyway.** thought Kakarott as they headed towards the gravity room.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WOMAN WE JUST GOT ON THE SHIP, WE CAN'T POSSIBLE BE THAT CLOSE TO THE NEXT PLANET!" cried Vegeta

He and Kakarott were just starting to get into their spar when she came along pulling this shit.

"To bad for you Vegeta we are, so quit your whining and come on." Glared Bulma.

**Someone clearly forgot to work on his manners.** thought Bulma

Planet Nieve, one very cold planet. The hottest it ever got there was 10 degrees below zero. The planet had a white sky and the snow never left the ground. The gang was glad to here that they would be only looking for a few plant life and wouldn't stay there long. The planet was only two days away which didn't bother Vegeta but what did interest Vegeta was that they would be passing Planet Vacie, an empty planet but with a pretty high gravity pull, it would the ideal place to see just how strong he have gotten. Judging from their current location and direction, it would only take them two hours off course. And in that lies the problem, getting the woman to go off course.

" You can't be serious Prince Vegeta, we don't have time to delay this mission. What make you think Lady Bulma would even consider doing this." Cried Corn hearing his Prince telling Kakarott his plan. After Bulma had finished briefing them Vegeta and Kakarott left quickly heading for their room, getting suspicious, Corn had followed along.

"Last time I check I wasn't asking for your permission." Growled Vegeta warningly.

"I don't- Corn sentence was as Vegeta knocked him to the wall.

"……I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her." Said Kakarott looking at Corn on the wall.

**He should really learn to keep his mouth shut. But then he wouldn't be as entertaining.** thought Kakarott smirking.

"We're sayjins Kakarott, we don't ask we take." Replied Vegeta as he left.

"Not this time." Mumble Kakarott heading out the door leaving Corn laid out on the floor.

Vegeta made his way down to the woman lab glad for once that scar face idiot wasn't down here. He briefly wonder how the two of them could have ever gotten together before reminding his self that he had seen stranger things happen. As he entered the lab, he found the woman tampering with one of her gadgets.

"Woman……I have a request." Started Vegeta.

**I can't believe I'm actually asking her, a mere earthling. **thought Vegeta frowning.

"I'm listing." Said Bulma still working on her gadget.

"In seven hours you will be about an hour away from a planet called Valie. I want you to change course and head for that planet." Said Vegeta getting straight to the point.

"You kidding right, you want me to change course for some unknown planet?" ask Bulma looking up angrily at Vegeta.

"It's not unknown if I know of this planet." Said Vegeta

It's unknown because it's not on my list nor do I plan to change course. Incase you have forgotten Vegeta we're already a day behind the schedule time we're suppose to meet your father." Said Bulma.

"So what's two hours going to do? My father will already be piss the moment he finds out we're a minute late." Countered Vegeta

"The point is Vegeta I'll be wasting time, and fuel for your request." Spat Bulma.

"You have reserves." Said Vegeta.

"Which are supposed to be use for emergency purposes only." Glared Bulma

"Look woman….what is it going to take for me to get you to agree to this." Said Vegeta finally.

"The truth." Said Bulma.

"Truth, about what?" ask Vegeta.

**Surely she can't have figured out our connection to Frieza, unless those buffoons upstairs and been running their mouths again.** thought Vegeta frowning.

"The truth about what you said to that thing." Said Bulma

"I already told you the truth. Look woman whatever you are thinking I'm not trying to set you up, let's not forget that I was force into this whole ordeal. And you consider me paranoid."

"..How did you know I said that?" ask Bulma.

"Us sayjins have excellent hearing." Smirked Vegeta.

"All right smart ass, I have another question. How did you know his language." Ask Bulma.

"….We had a treaty with them, as part of the treaty I had to learn their language as they did ours." Said Vegeta carefully.

Seeing the look on the woman face, he sighed seeing that the woman believed him.

"…Alright, tomorrow morning at 4, I expect to see you in the control room, if you are not there, then you can forget about it." Smirked Bulma

Nodding to her, Vegeta headed out the door just as Yamcha was coming in. The two glared at one another but didn't try anything as Vegeta continued on his way out.

"What he's doing here?" ask Yamacha as soon as the sayjin was out of sight.

"Nothing really just pestering me." Said Bulma.

"You sure?" ask Yamcha .

"Yes I'm sure, don't you trust me."

"Of course, it Vegeta that I doesn't trust." Smiled Yamcha grabbing her hand.

"I can handle myself Yamcha." Glared Bulma pulling away.

"Why are you acting like this Bulma."

"Because like I told you Yamcha, it's over why can't you accept that?" Said Bulma.

"Because I still love you."

"……….."

"Bulma."

"Yamcha I really need to finish working on this, can't this conversation wait?" Ask Bulma

"No it can't because every time I bring it up you continue to try to drop the subject." Glared Yamcha

"Maybe that's because I see no point in it." Glared Bulma.

"Fine, if you want to sulk down here so be it, but this isn't over." Argued Yamcha as he stalked out the room.

Growling to herself Bulma got back to work.

"Great you're here, we might as well just move you and Vegeta things in here." Said Chichi as she entered the gravity room seeing Kakarott warming up.

"Why can't your kind knock before entering?" ask Kakarott annoyed.

"Because you kind should learn to lock the door." Glared Chichi.

"What use is that if your kind knows the passwords?" said Kakarott

"Why do I even bother." Said Chichi glaring at the sayjin.

"Because you thought you had a chance. But you should know by now that sayjins are better." Smirked Kakarott

**Sayjins are better huh, well we'll see how he feel after I side swipe him** thought Chichi quickly charging the sayjins.

To her surprise he simple flip out of the way following it with a leg sweep knocking her to the floor.

"Not bad, had it been one of the others, you move might have work, expect for Vegeta." Smirked Kakarott.

Chichi growled and in a blinked of an eye she had jump up trying to hit him with a kick which he easily dodge.

"You might want to stop now, we both know how this will end." Smirked Kakarott as he continued to dodge her punches.

"I'll stop once I swipe that smirk off your face." Growled Chichi.

Thirty minutes later they were still going at it only now Kakarott had started giving blows of his own. Chichi smile as she continued their spar, unlike Tien and the others, she noticed that Kakarott wasn't holding back, something she found herself enjoying. Well he was holding back but it was only because she wasn't trying to go any higher. It was exciting to say the least, the only time she felt like this was with Bulma, and still even they didn't try go this far. Finally seeing Chichi attacks becoming slower Kakarott grabbed her arms and flipped both of them over with him landing on top still holding her arms.

"I told you it would end this way." Smirked Kakarott.

Surprisingly Chichi smiled back catching her breath.

"Don't count on it being this way next time." Said Chichi

"I look forward to that." Smirk Kakarott.

"Am I interrupting something." Glared Vegeta from the door.

Quicker than Chichi thought possible Kakarott had let go of her and was standing as far away as possible.

"No Prince, you're not interrupting anything. We were just sparring." Said Kakarott praying that Vegeta hadn't just come in.

"So I've notice." Said Vegeta watching Chichi flushed face as she got up taking in her appearance.

**He's not lying but still I've better warn him.** thought Vegeta.

"I'll be leaving now, thanks for the spar…Kakarott." Said Chichi leaving.

Kakarott nodded to her as she left the room.

"Prince Vegeta-

"Using my title now are we." Said Vegeta smirking. It wasn't often he got the best of Kakarott, usually it was Kakarott joking around which he usually ended with a beating.

"…..We were not doing anything." Said Kakarott.

"If you say so, but you do remember the penalty for……cross-breeding?" ask Vegeta.

"Death." Said Kakarott.

"Not to mention the shame it will cause your family, do yourself a favor Kakarott and stay away from her." Said Vegeta.

"And go take a bath, you smell just like that……harpy."

"Yes Prince." Said Kakarott heading out the door.

**Great just great Kakarott.** thought Kakarott scolding his self for getting carried away AGAIN.

Turning the corner he quickly duck as a fist came smashing to the wall shaking the ship stirring everybody up and sent the power blacking on and off.

**How could I have miss. **thought Tien. He went to turn his head but found he couldn't as someone slam him to the wall and proceeded to choked him to death.

"If you were anyone else, you would be dead by now." Growled Kakarott smirking as Tien paled at his words.

"Kakarott! Let him go." Said Vegeta being the first one to arrive with Chichi following behind him.

"Tien, what's going on?" ask Chichi

"This fool tried to hit me as I turned the corner." Growled Kakarott pointing at Tien.

"Yeah I was. You didn't think I would notice you attacking Chichi, I saw you throw her to the floor, and you, (said Tien pointing to Vegeta) you just stood there watching." Glared Tien.

"Tien, he wasn't attacking me and anyone can see that I'm fine." Said Chichi glaring at him.

"Anyway she attacked me first." Said Kakarott.

"You're not helping." Glared Chichi.

"Shut up all of you, you." Said Vegeta pointing to Chichi.

"You will….explain this to the others when they arrive." Said Vegeta.

"Me?" ask Chichi shock.

"Yes, since it was your weakling that started this. Kakarott get going, now!" commanded Vegeta literally throwing the sayjin down the hall.

**So much for training.** thought Vegeta leaving, he knew that the woman wouldn't allow that until she was sure that everything was in order.

**Kakarott have better hope I can still get to Valie tomorrow.** thought Vegeta heading to his room.

"I can't believe you Tien." Started Chichi

"What did you expect me to believe, I come heading to the gravity room, only to find him throwing his weight around you." Said Tien.

"Even if he was it was my battle, I don't need you to interfere, in case you forgotten it was you who said I should fight my own battles, and to top this off we now have to explain this to Bulma." Growled Chichi as she saw her friend exiting the elevator.

"Bout time you showed up." Growled Vegeta as Bulma entered the control room.

"Please, you are lucky I even came considering that stunt Kakarott pull." Said Bulma.

"Don't you mean three eyes." said Vegeta.

"Whatever, just give me the coordinates." Said Bulma not wanting to argue.

"I still don't see why we had to do this so damn early." Said Vegeta.

"Because I didn't tell the others about this little side tour." Said Bulma.

"Why, scared." Taunted Vegeta

"Anyway, care to tell what you two are planning on doing?" ask Bulma ignoring his comment.

"I have some….matters to attend to, and trust me woman it can't be done in this ship." Smirked Vegeta.

"And why's that?" ask Bulma.

"Because your ship wouldn't be able to take it, it could barely take three eyes pitiful hit."

"You should be thankful I decided to agree to this." Growled Bulma

"Whatever." Mumbled Vegeta.

"You do realize that you will be telling the others." Said Bulma.

"That won't be necessary, after you drop us you will leave. By the time the others awaken you should be back on course."

"And what do you expect they will do once they see that we will be getting there later than our expected time. Or that you and Kakarott are missing?" said Bulma

"Nothing, because you will be blaming three eyes for slowing us down, and Kakarott will teleport us back as soon as I'm finished."

"You've thought of everything haven't you." Replied Bulma sarcastically.

"Sayjins always do." Smirked Vegeta.

And hour later Bulma ship entered Valie atmosphere and Kakarot and Vegeta quickly left the ship. Having not been told the rest of Vegeta plans, Kakarott watch shocked as the ship blasted off while Vegeta laughing silently. Calming Kakarott down the two began warming up and finally sparred against one another. Sensing that Bulma power was starting to faint, Vegeta finally decided to fully test his power.

"Stand back Kakarott." Said Vegeta powering up.

Soon his hand start glowing that same strange yellow as Corn was. A second later he shot it towards the sky; as it reach the sky he closed his hand watching it explode into a strange orb giving off a moonlight glow. Vegeta smiled looking up at the orb as his heartbeat began to increase. His eyes became transfix by the light as he began growling. Suddenly his body started expanding as his eyes turned red, his canines became sharper and longer and his face began to change. Fur begin covering his face as hair grew longer and changing from black to brown as his mouth begin to grow into a snout. With one giant roar he completed his transformation, now appearing as a giant ape standing as tall as the tallest skyscraper. Finishing his transformation Vegeta began summoning all of his power seeing just how far he could go. Standing not to far away stood Kakarott watching intensely, glad that he would never have to face that. Kakarott swore he felt Vegeta power spiking very high and saw a glimpse of his fur changing, but just as quickly as it came it disappeared and Vegeta power stop rising.

**THAT'S VEGETA!** thought Bulma as she felt a incredible power rise. She stood frozen in her lab as she was trying to figure out just what the hell was he doing. She had known from his bout yesterday that he was powerful but not this strong, it was as if ten Vegeta's was powering to their max. Thinking that maybe what she was feeling was wrong and that her mind was exhausted from lack of sleep she turn on the computer to check its reading only it was giving the same results as she felt.

"He's going to get us all kill and you along with him. At this rate we'll be caught in no time." Said Corn shocking Bulma, she didn't think any of the others was up especially at this time. Turning around she saw him standing behind her reading his scouter. Seeing Bulma move he was able to get a good look at the screen and from the looks of things it was reading Vegeta power as well.

"What are you talking about?" ask Bulma.

"I'm really not at liberty to say, just know that it won't be good. You see my prince is becoming irrational, listening to no one, except that fool Kakarott. Doing whatever he's think is necessary regardless of the consequences." Growled Corn.

"If I didn't know any better I'll say you're committing treason." Said Bulma, she didn't know what's was going on or why Corn was telling her these things, but something was also tell her not to trust him.

"Is it treason to warn you of danger, because that is what the prince is, a walking time bomb. I would hate to see you there when he explodes. Being he is my prince I have no choice in the matter unless of course I can somehow stop him before it happen. But that's becoming harder to do with him using your machine. He's using you Princess Bulma, he's only here because of that infernal machine. If it wasn't for that you'll be back on earth by now." Said Corn.

"I think you should leave now." Said Bulma finally, though her voice sounded no where near threatening.

"..Alright, I'll leave, but be warn, once he surpass your machine, you'll be of no use to him, and that is when you'll see his true side." Said Corn as he left the room.

"What is Vegeta doing Bulma?" Ask Piccolo coming out of the corner of the room. The normal frown that he usually had on his face was not face with shock and worry.

"What are you doing here?" ask Bulma shock.

**Is everybody up?** thought Bulma.

"I was following him." said Piccolo talking about Corn.

"I-I-I…..don't know, he just told me he need to do something he couldn't do here." Said Bulma.

"I think you might want to consider what Corn said, Vegeta power is amazing, and it dark Bulma, and that not all, while we were on their ship I've heard some strange things, though I can't really getting anything out of it, apparently the sayjins here are on to my hearing. I don't think you should let your guard down." Said Piccolo

Bulma didn't stay anything, but nodded letting Piccolo know she understood him, her eyes continued to look at the screen showing Vegeta power had stop rising amazed that the reading it was giving. Piccolo turn around heading out the room.

**What have I gotten us into.** thought Bulma.

**Damn I was so close I could taste it! But again it escaped me. Why, what's holding me back.** thought Vegeta having transform back into his human form. Sweat covered him and he was having a hard time catching his breath. But that's to expected from going ozzoaru.

"Let's go Kakarott." Said Vegeta standing up. Grabbing on to Kakarott arm the two of them disappeared.

"What do you mean you lost them." Growled Kui to his navigator.

"That just it sir, their power vanish."

"I want you to do a power level check on this entire sector right away." Said Kui

"Sir we have an incoming message from Lord Frieza Ship."

"Bring it up." Said Kui.

"Kui."

"Zarbon."

"How did the sabierman trails go?" ask Zarbon

"Better than expected, they destroyed the entire area in one sweep." Said Kui.

"I'll get to the point Kui, I had Dodoria send you a package out to your ship location from Frieza fastest pod, it should reach you in a couple of days."

"A package huh, what for?" Ask Kui.

"It will help you on your mission, trust me you won't be disappointed. Speaking of which any luck finding the monkeys and earthling?" Smirked Zarbon.

"We had a lock on the monkey prince, but they lost it, the thing is it was giving off a very strong power reading that couldn't be right." Said Kui angrily.

"Really huh, send me the data you have on it. Zarbon out." Said Zarbon as he cut off transmission.

Well that it for this chapter, pretty long huh, guess I got a little carried away. Hope it wasn't confusing. Oh, and if anyone wondering about why Vegeta transform, if you remember back in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta said that the last Super Sayjin could only transform in their ozzoaru form so in this fic, that's what he believe as well for the time being. Review and ask questions if you have some.

Next time on Project Earth: Planet Nieve.


	6. Snow Fights, Beaches, and things better ...

Hello all, hope everyone doing well. Well here is the next Chapter, oh and thanks to all who have reviewed. **Bold for thought. _Bold and Italic for speaking in telepath, _**and B stand for break in story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

Chapter 6: Snow Fights, Beaches, and things better left forgotten.

BBBBBB

BULMA'S SHIP (Vegeta, Kakarott, and Corn room)

**Why, why couldn't I transform. I know I'm strong enough I could practically taste it. So what the hell is holding me back from my destiny?** thought Vegeta bitterly lying on his bed. After telling Kakarott, he was ready to leave, Kakarott located on to Corn power that was in their room and the two teleported there, watching Corn jump and leave as soon as they arrive. Kakarott had decided on taking a nap and in a few minutes time he was out leaving Vegeta to ponder again what was wrong, what was he missing. He retraced what he knew about the legend: Supposedly it was going to happen again after 1000 years, which was right now, and with the power Vegeta wielded, he knew he was a prime candidate to ascend especially seeing that he was a descendent from the first. But, there was one piece of information about the legendary that he as well as his entire bloodline had never told anyone, and that was the legend never mentioned who would ascend. Consciously he looked over to Kakarott before quickly frowning and trashing that thought.

**Not even fate could be that cruel.** thought Vegeta

Still, in the back of his mind he knew there was a possibility. Deciding not to ponder on that anymore he got up heading to train by his self.

BBBBB

"How can we trust you?" ask Tien as he and Yamcha stood listening to Corn. Krillen had been there in the beginning but left. Something about the sayjin wasn't right.

"Why do I have to lie, besides I'm only looking out for your 'friend' well being. Vegeta's a threat to all of us, let him and Kakarott get to close and thing are going to be much worst. Look at how he treats us his own people." lied Corn.

**Friend, what a stupid term, no wonder these humans are so gullible. I've have them eating out of my hands in no time.** thought Corn

"He's right a man that treats his people like that has a problem. Don't worry we'll make sure that Vegeta don't get any closer to Bulma." Said Yamcha as he and Tien left.

"That all I wanted to here." Smirked Corn watching them leave.

BBBBBB

"You okay Bulma, you haven't said a word." Said Chichi watching her friend. The two of them was working in the lab still fixing problems caused by Tien.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chichi….just thinking about something." Answered.

**Can I trust what Corn said, no, until Vegeta proves that he can't be trusted then I won't believe him. But still I know they are hiding something from me.** thought Bulma as she and Chichi continue checking everything. Tien little punch had caused more damaged than what she would have thought.

**I knew I shouldn't have taken Vegeta request. But why did I, it wasn't like he force me to, and he sure as hell didn't ask me nicely.** thought Bulma.

"Do you see anything wrong Chichi?"

"Yes there are a lot of things, look like we're going to be busy for rest of the trip." Frowned Chichi.

"Oh goodie." Mocked Bulma.

"Well I'm going to go grab something to eat, you want something?" ask Chichi

"No thanks I'm okay." Said Bulma. The truth was she had already eaten that morning after dropping Vegeta off.

BBBBBB

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Kakarott watching the other five sayjins and Krillen perform some sort of….ritual.

"Commander….well you see…we made a bet with..shorty."

"Hey watch it, I'm standing right here." Grumble Krillen

"Anyway he showed us this game that whoever loses-

"I don't want to hear it." Said Kakarott turning around heading out the door.

**It is a disease that has to be it, I had better not catch it.** thought Kakarott heading as far from them as possible.

**I should have stayed on Vacie. **thought Kakarott getting something to eat.

**Sayjins playing games, now I've seen it all** thought Kakarott.

Having just finished training Vegeta heading down the hall back to his room to rest knowing it wouldn't be too long before the group arrive to Nieve frowning to his self as he felt an unwanted presence.

"Hello Vegeta." Spat Yamcha.

"Scarface." Smirked Vegeta watching the other warrior face light up with anger. He stopped though seeing the human give a smirk as well.

"I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work." Said Yamcha.

"And just what am I up to." Said Vegeta.

"You're trying to befriend Bulma to use her technology, and I want let it happen." Smiled Yamcha.

"In case your pitiful brain forgot I already have a deal with the woman, honestly and people try to call my race dumb." Said Vegeta heading down the hall.

"That's not what I mean Vegeta and you know it, I'm talking about earth other technologies advances." Said Yamcha

**Other advances.** thought Vegeta turning around at the fighter. If the human was right then there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"Glad to see I have your attention. Seeing as I now know of your plan, I'm here to warn you, stay away from Bulma, or I tell her what I know." Threaten Yamcha.

"………..You know, just when I think you couldn't be any stupider than you look, you come and show me you're ten times dumber." Said Vegeta walking away.

**Why that no good sayjin.** thought Yamcha watching him leave, but remembering what happen to Tien the other day he decided not to try anything. Besides there were other things he needed to do like making the sayjin stayed away from Bulma.

BBBBBB

**Here we go again.** thought Kakarott bored as Tien came charging in the room. Seeing the look Tien gave him, Kakarott automatically knew he was looking for him.

**There he is.** thought Tien **If anything happens to Bulma it will most like happen to Chichi as well. I won't let that happen.** thought Tien

"Stay away from Chichi!" threaten Tien.

"You're too late, I've already been given that order." Replied Kakarott carelessly.

Tien power rises seeing how the sayjin was disregarding him, never in his life did he think he would hate someone as much as he did this one sayjin.

"What are you her father now, last time I remember, the woman could make her own decision." Replied Kakarott.

"Chichi belongs to me."

"I know, and I'll be sure to give tell her how sorry I am for her, however I don't the woman knew she was your property, especially with the look she's giving you now." Replied Kakarott pointing behind him. Glad for once that he was aware of his surrounding.

All Tien anger disappeared as he turn and saw Chichi glaring at him from the door.

"As much as I would like to stay and watch you receive another slap, I think it's time I leave." Smirked Kakarott

"Feel free to go all out." Said Kakarott as he walk pas Chichi. Chichi snarled at him, before heading over to Tien and dragging him out the room unaware that Kakarott heated gazed had not left her since that snarl.

**What the hell am I thinking.** thought Kakarott quickly turning and heading out the room disgusted with his self.

"Wow, if that woman had a tail she'll fit in just fine with the rest of us." Said Frijol.

"Both of them would." Said Pinto

"Stop talking nonsense they could never be sayjins." Said Col

The other two sayjins nodded in agreement.

"I belong to **you**!" said Chichi.

"Of course you do, we have a relationship remember. Honestly Chichi I don't see what you are so mad about, I'm only trying to watch out for you since you're being so careless." Said Tien.

"CARELESS, fuck you Tien, and as of now, you don't have to worry about this relationship because it is over." Said Chichi leaving Tien shocked.

"What do you want Yamcha?" ask Bulma looking up from her console watching him entered the lab.

"I wanted to tell you about Vegeta." Said Yamcha seriously.

"Oh god, what has he done this time?" Ask Bulma.

**He and his men have better not cause anymore problems to this ship.** thought Bulma.

"You can't trust Bulma he's leading you on." Said Yamcha

"What are you talking about." Ask Bulma.

**Maybe he heard Vegeta say something.** thought Bulma.

"He's using you, and you're falling for it." Said Yamcha.

"Excuse me I highly doubt I'm falling for anything." Frowned Bulma.

"That just it, you don't even see it, you think we are the first kind he's trick, Corn told me about him, about what might happen to you." Said Yamcha.

"You can't trust everything you hear Yamcha. Especially concerning Corn." Said Bulma

"Bulma why won't you see the truth?" pleaded Yamcha.

"Because you can't give me any proof." Said Bulma.

"He's a sayjin, you seen how he's is, what more proof do I need to give you." Said Yamcha.

"Hard cold evidence." Glared Bulma.

"Stay away from him Bulma." Said Yamcha

"The last time I check Yamcha, I ran my own life and I will hang around whoever I want." Glared Bulma

"Have it your way, just don't come crying to me when he used you." Scowled Yamcha. Bulma though couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Trust me Yamcha, the last thing I'll do is come crying back to you, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Announced Bulma getting back to work.

"Whatever." Said Yamcha leaving.

Several hours later, the ship finally made it to Nieve and group got ready to head out again.

"So um Bulma, you know you never did mention who was in groups." Said Krillen.

"Well, since we're only doing plants here I decided that we all go together, it very cold here and I don't won't us to get lost, except for Chiaotzu, if you don't mind I would like for you to stay here."

"That's no problem." said Chiaotzu happily.

"Alright then let's get ready." Said Bulma.

"I thought you said it was hot out here." Said Krillen freezing.

"I said this was as hot as it got here dumbass." Said Bulma shivering as well.

Even the sayjins were shivering a little.

"Are you sure you guys don't want any of our snow clothes, there's plenty to go around." Ask Bulma.

"We're fine, woman. And for the last time quit complaining about our armor, us sayjins have done more space travel than you could ever dream of doing." Said Vegeta glaring to other sayjins as if they might contradict him.

**Fine, that the last time I offer him something.** thought Bulma.

"Alright then let's be on our way." Said Bulma.

The gang took to the freezing air flying over mountains and frozen hills. The planet could be called an ice ball, snow was everywhere, and the group had to power up to stop their selves from being blown away by the wind.

"How the hell can any plants grow in this weather?" ask Corn holding on to his scouter as the wind threaten to blow it off.

"From what I was told, the planet core is hot and it melts the ice underground. Any plant with long enough root can grow. They also only let go their pollen when strong winds come by." Said Bulma.

"I think we get the point, we don't need a lecture." Snapped Vegeta.

With that, the group moved on.

**You have got to be kidding me.** thought Vegeta as the group stood in front of what appeared to be a large ice tunnel connected to a mountain that went up into the clouds with no apparent end to it, making the tunnel the only entrance or deathtrap considering all the cracks going around the tunnel.

"Surely you don't expect us to go in there." ask Vegeta.

"Why, scared sayjin." Smirked Yamcha.

Vegeta glared at what he considered the dumbest out of the humans group.

**Clearly, this idiot has no idea of what can happen.** though Vegeta.

"Of course not you fool, however I know suicide when I see it." Said Vegeta.

"It the only way to get to the plants, the wind out here would literally rip them from the ground." Said Bulma as she started towards the tunnel.

Vegeta smirked admiring her courage as he watched her enter the tunnel.

"Perhaps some of us should stay behind you know just in case." Stated Corn.

"No, we all go, and no more talking from this point on." Said Vegeta as they followed the humans.

The group slowly flew through the tunnel following Bulma and her floatation lighting device. Every now and then, they would look up as they heard cracking noises and see large clumps of snow fall from above making sure none of it would hit them.

_**Vegeta, what do you think those holes down there are for?** _ask Kakarott.

**_Who knows, this whole place is bizarre._** said Vegeta.

**_Vegeta! This is madness. If this place was to collapse then we're done for! _**stated Corn.

**_Quit being a pussy, as long as you do not open your big mouth we should be fine._** said Vegeta silently wondering how Corn of all sayjins became a commander in his father army.

As the group continued to travel through the tunnel, they begin to notice the wind was beginning to be less powerful and that the temperature rose but not much. Finally, they exited the tunnel looking at a forest of snow-covered trees as far as their eyes could see and after Bulma found the specific trees she was looking for the gang got to work.

"Hey Krillen can I ask you something?" ask Bulma as the gang continue to work.

"Sure."

"Well Chichi hasn't spoken a word since she came from breakfast, and I was just wondering if you knew what could have upset her?" ask Bulma.

Krillen didn't say anything but Bulma did notice that his eyes shifted over to Tien, who was looking depressed.

"What happen Krillen." Said Bulma angrily watching the small warrior gulp at her.

"…Tien came in the cafeteria accusing Kakarott of putting Chichi in danger then claimed that she belonged to him, not knowing that Chichi was present. After that, Chichi dragged him out of the room and that all I know." Said Krillen wanting to stay on Bulma good side.

Grumbling to herself, Bulma went back to work deciding to let her friend cool off before she questioned her. However, she saw this as a perfect opportunity to questioned Vegeta, who actions as of late were troubling her. Seeing the sayjin working not to far off, she began working her way over to him.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What woman?"

**God I hate that word, I curse the man who ever came up with that terrible word.** thought Bulma.

"…I was just wondering about you little 'escapade'. Everything went okay?" ask Bulma.

Vegeta frowned looking at the woman. He could tell that she was trying to get information out of him, but for what he didn't know.

"It was good enough." Said Vegeta.

**Well that doesn't tell me a damn thing.** thought Bulma.

"Why do you want to know, the other day you were all against it?" ask Vegeta.

"Just wondering, I mean you hardly say anything about yourself or what you do." Said Bulma.

"And your point being?" ask Vegeta.

"It just that I find it strange, I mean you're a prince, surely you have something you're doing, but you haven't mentioned it once. Back home-

"You forget woman that I'm not from earth and I just don't gossiping about what I do." Said Vegeta.

"Of course not, after all mercenaries aren't known for gloating, only the damage they caused." Said Yamacha viciously.

"Mercenaries?" ask Bulma looking over from Yamcha to Vegeta.

"Yes mercenaries, isn't that right Vegeta, you see I got to thinking, what kind of person would be willing to sell themselves to help others, and the only thing I got was those who thrived on power and we all have see how you sayjins thrived on that. _I warned you to stay away_." Smirked Yamcha whispering that last part so only Vegeta would hear it.

Vegeta growled at Yamcha and had it not been for the woman grabbing his arms, that probably would have been Yamcha last day on that trip.

"You're not one to talk Yamcha, after all wasn't you a bandit." Said Bulma.

"Scarface a bandit, now I heard everything." Laugh Vegeta.

"Stay out of this sayjin." Said Yamcha pulling Bulma towards him.

"Bulma don't you get it, he didn't deny it, who knows what else these guys have done." Said Yamcha.

"I don't care Yamcha, right now they're our only chances of saving our planet, I won't let you jeopardize that, so quit your sorry attempt at interrogation before you get yourself hurt and do your job." Said Bulma fiercely.

Yamcha studied her for a while before getting back to work angry.

"Nice going woman, but I can handle myself." Smirked Vegeta

"Is it true Vegeta…….are you and your men being mercenaries?" ask Bulma carefully.

"…I suppose….in a way we are. If that's what you want to call it." Said Vegeta not going into details.

**Damn that scarred idiot, if the woman turn on us he will be the first person I kill.** thought Vegeta.

"I guess I should have figured as much, I mean from what I've been told no one messes with Frieza…………so why did you help us, surely you know what this mean for your people." Said Bulma.

"Let's just say we have a score to settle with Frieza. Besides Frieza can't kill what he can't find." Growled Vegeta trying to keep his emotions in check.

"So you're running from him?" ask Bulma.

The look on Vegeta face sent shivers down Bulma spine as well as alarm.

"Make no mistake woman, we're not running from Frieza, merely buying our time." Stated Vegeta.

The way he said that led Bulma to believe that it was personal and decided to leave him alone. A few hours later, the group decided to take a rest as well as get lunch with Bulma pulling out a small capsule for them to use and to get out the freezing weather. Once again Chichi impress the sayjins with her cooking skills and Bulma got a laugh as the sayjins were introduce to some of earth's dessert and warm drinks. Watching Frijol burn his tongue off of hot chocolate wouldn't be something she would soon forget, as well as Col and Arroz growling over freshly bake cookies, each wanting it for their self, however neither got it as Vegeta took the whole tray. Seeing Yamcha heading her way, she quickly opted to go sit with Vegeta, knowing that he wouldn't leave until he was finish eating and wouldn't put up with Yamcha.

"Do you sayjins fight over everything?" ask Bulma taking her seat.

"Yes we do, it help keeps us in shape and alert, something your crew should try." Said Vegeta sending Yamcha a hard glare as well as a growl, letting the human know not to even come his way. Catching the message Yamcha wisely chose to head the other way.

"My crew is just fine thank you." Said Bulma though for once there was no anger behind it, which Vegeta found strange.

"Well you seem happy about something." Inquired Vegeta

"Of course I am, this mission is going well, and if things keep going the way they are I'll be home where I can begin to restore my planet. I haven't had this much fun since I search for the dragonballs." said Bulma.

"Dragonballs, what the hell or those?" Ask Vegeta finishing his cookies looking around for more.

**Damn I can't believe I said that.** thought Bulma

"….OH….nothing really….just some treasure that we had back on my planet." Said Bulma nervously.

The uneasiness of her voice and the uncertainly in her eyes quickly let Vegeta knew the woman was lying, but he decided to play dumb, especially seeing that she wasn't continuing to question about what his people.

**Dragonballs? I've heard that word before, but where.** thought Vegeta.

The two of them turn to see Chichi arguing with Tien before storming out of the room.

"Looks like your people have some issues to work out." Smirked Vegeta.

"And it's all your fault." Glared Bulma not like the prince picking on her friend.

"You seem to be blaming me for everything, care to tell me how this is my fault." Ask Vegeta.

"Beside the fact that this wouldn't be happening had not Kakarott and Tien had a little show this morning in the cafeteria." Said Bulma.

Vegeta frowned and looked for the sayjin in question but surprisingly the sayjin had disappeared from view causing Vegeta to curse under his breath.

"They did huh, well I'll be sure to talk to Kakarott about that."

"No fighting Vegeta, I don't want to see him beaten later." Warned Bulma.

"Oh he'll be fine later."

**Much later.** thought Vegeta.

Bulma look at him more not knowing if she could believe him or not but decided to see how it turns out. Having finished eating and warmed up, the group got back to work. However for Bulma things were becoming a little bored so she began to think of some ways to have fun. Bulma smirked as she thought of an idea for some fun. Heading over to Chichi and Krillen, she quickly told them her plan. Krillen quickly stop not wanting to be part of it but Chichi dragged him along, meanwhile Bulma left to find her target as well.

She finally found him working alone, something he tend to do when it was possible. Grabbing some snow she rolled it into a ball before letting it loose and quickly getting back to work.

SMACK

Vegeta took to the air stopping some twenty feet up with a ki ball ready to defeat his would be attacker only to see that there was no one there. He search franticly but couldn't find no one. Touching his face he finally notice snow on it, as he looked to the others they were all looking at him wondering what was he doing. He glared at them as he slowly landed back on the ground watching them warily. Getting away from Vegeta, Bulma stop and burst out laughing enjoying the look on the prince face.

Seeing the reaction Bulma had, Chichi sat out to find her target much to Krillen dismay, she soon found him with Col and Arroz working. Hiding behind a tree, snow ball in hand she quickly threw at the sayjin hitting him on the side of his face, he yelped standing up looking at Col before he kicked the sayjin into the snow.

"I don't know what came over you to hit me, but I sure know how to fix it." Growled Kakarott.

"Commander, he didn't hit you, I swear." Said Arroz, however he shut it as Kakarott glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, if he didn't hit me then who?" glared Kakarott.

"…I don't know, but it wasn't me." Said Arroz quickly.

Kakarott was about to talk until he picked up laughter. Looking around he soon sense two people not to far off. He growled before he disappeared from the other two sayjins sight.

"What got over him." Ask Arroz.

"I don't know, but I'm staying away from him." Said Col rubbing his jaw.

"Chichi, lets go before we get caught." Pleaded Krillen.

"Oh hush up Krillen, chill." Giggled Chichi.

"Why don't you both chill." Said Kakarott appearing beside them hitting the tree.

Kakakrott smiled as he teleported away right before the snow from the tree above landed on the two of them. Col and Arroz look up to see Chichi yelling and storming away with Krillen grumbling after her.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Kakarott getting back to work. Col went to say something but stop as Kakarott glared at him.

**It's not worth it, I'm only end up getting beat instead of an apology.** thought Col getting back to work, however both he and Azzor quickly work their self away from Kakarott not wanting to be caught in another crossfire.

After her attack on Vegeta, Bulma had stalked her next prey, Corn, as she had done with Vegeta, she waited until no one was looking and was just about to throw it at Corn before she found herself being hit by one herself, a large one. Removing the snow from her face she came face to face with a smirking Vegeta.

"An eye for an eye, as you humans would say." Laugh Vegeta.

"Come now woman you didn't think I wouldn't hear you laughing, I could hear **your** mouth a mile a way." Said Vegeta.

She growl at him before picking up more snow and threw it at him which he easily dodged knowing her intention and soon the two was zipping through the trees throwing snow at each other, the rest of the gang soon move out of the way having being hit by a couple of stray snowballs.

"Hey get back to work, we got a job to do **remember**." Yelled Yamcha hating the way the two of them was playing together, especially since it reminded him of how he and Bulma used to play that game.

Vegeta stiffen as he turn and look at his men, who was all staring at him surprised.

**That's it, it's definitely a disease.** thought Kakarott.

However, Corn found this unappealing, Vegeta was never this…..nice and he could only assume that the earthlings had did something wrong. But he wouldn't give up yet, this might still work in his favor.

"Get back to work." Commanded Vegeta as the sayjins quickly turn around and got back to work.

**If they know what best for them, they'll keep their mouth shut. I can't believe I let my self go like that. I've never done that before.** thought Vegeta heading away from Bulma.

Finishing up their work they exited through the ice tunnel once again and a few hours later the ship took off.

BBBBB

Vegeta left the gravity piss, it had been five days since they had left Nieve, during that time he had made sure that Kakarott got the point and left the harpy around, however he had also been subjected to listening to Kakarott jokes about him playing and as a result ending with the young sayjin getting a beaten today. The fact that the woman kept coming around wasn't helping and Vegeta found his self acting more out of character than he liked. Currently they were heading towards Planet Playas which they wouldn't be arriving to for another three days. Playas was about the size of Neptune, with a pink sky filled with beautiful oceans and beaches, and the climate there changed from very hot to very cold, from what the woman had told them, it would be hot (like early summer) by the time they arrive so they had nothing to worry about. Though for Vegeta it was just another useless planet that he didn't know about. However he was glad to here that they wouldn't actually be chasing after animal and gathering seeds, something he believe was below a sayjin, especially him, all they would have to do is simply set out what the woman called 'insects traps' something she had gotten from their 'friends' back home and would be picking them up later that evening. As of right now he was heading to the woman lab having been summoned by her. Entering he couldn't help but smirk at her angry expression, he didn't know why but he got a kick out of pissing her off.

"I just ran into Kakarott, I thought we had a deal." Said Bulma angrily.

"I told you he would be fine later." Said Vegeta, though he actually couldn't believe that Kakarott had went to her.

"Vegeta, he was crawling down the hall for goodness sake, then to top that off he practically refuse for me to help him, I literally had to force the bean down his throat only to watch him sulk away without so much as a thank you. I swear it's like you two strive to be in pain. Even the others don't go as far as you two." Said Bulma.

**Now that's the Kakarott I know.** thought Vegeta smirking.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah well…..it unhealthy even for the two of you." Said Bulma.

If Vegeta didn't know any better he would have that the woman was showing concern for him, something he didn't like.

"Why are you worrying about it?" ask Vegeta frowning.

"I just do okay. I don't know what got you so strung on killing yourself to become stronger but don't expect to sit here and think it okay, I know you consider emotions to be a sign of weakness, I can't count how many times I've heard you say that the last couple of day, but I can't help it." Said Bulma.

"Then I suggest you try woman, because it won't do you any good. If that is all I think it's time I left." Said Vegeta

**I will never understand humans.** thought Vegeta.

BBBBBBB

**Damn.** thought Chichi seeing Kakarott literally vanish as she entered. Since her breakup with Tien, Tien had been trying to talk to her only for all of them to end in arguments leaving Chichi in a very foul mood and with Bulma busy doing work she didn't have anyone to spar with. Well there was Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien, but they would all hold back (not to mention how she and Tien wasn't on good terms) on her and there was no way she was going to ask the Nameck, there was something about him that she just didn't like. Remembering the intense spar she had had with Kakarott she had decided to ask him but every time she came within view of the sayjin he would quickly vanish using that damn technique that she had come to hate as of late. Really there wasn't too many places he could go on the ship but at the speed he move she knew she couldn't catch him until he stop disappearing. Grumbling to her self she headed to her room.

BBBBBB

"Greeting Corn how goes the mission, have you gotten the earth woman to agree to help us." Ask Squash.

"…..Not as of yet, and from the way things are going it doesn't look like it's going to happen. If anything she seems to becoming fond of the sayjin prince." Spat Corn.

"WHAT! How could you let this happen, I was depending on you to get the woman to support us!" Said Squash

"I know, however this might still work to our advantage, I believe the prince is also becoming fond of the earth woman as well." Smirked Corn.,

"Are you sure, do you have any proof?" ask Squash smiling.

"You mean besides the fact that he's been acting out of character, behaving….civil whenever she's around, imagine that the sayjin people will think when word gets around that the prince doesn't even go for his own kind, that will be more than enough to help our cause, and get this he's not alone, Kakarott appears to be having the same problems with the other female, it's gotten so bad that Vegeta as ordered him to stay away from her." Said Corn smiling.

"Yes this is good news, indeed, see if you can get some hard evidence, Squash out." Said Squash as he broke transmission with Corn.

Corn secretly left his room.

**Soon Vegeta, your world as you know it will end. I will be there personally to see you go to the next dimension.** thought Corn smiling heading to his room thought now he was frowning seeing Kakarott posted at the door.

"Out of the _third class_ and that's an order." Smirked Corn

"Sorry but I can't do that, Prince Vegeta's orders, something that even you can't override, unless you want to try to beat me." Smirked Kakarott watching Corn shock expression.

"Come now the great and powerful Corn backing down for a mere _third class_, never thought I'll see the day that happen." Smiled Kakarott.

"Just wait Kakarott, you get what's coming to you." Growled Corn.

"What are you talking about?" ask Kakarott not liking the sound of that.

"Oh, I'll let you figured it out, if you can." Said Corn walking away laughing as Kakarott stopped his self from firing a blast at the sayjin.

**I better watch out for him, he's up to something.** thought Kakarott frowning as he watch the sayjin leave.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ROOM KAKAROTT GUARDING

"So you're saying you've never heard of them?" ask Vegeta talking to Bardock.

"No Prince Vegeta, I never have, however I see what I can find out about these…dragonballs."

"You do that, and Bardock."

"Yes."

"This stays between you and me." Said Vegeta.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested about this?"

"This isn't the first time I've heard someone speak about this, and if my assumptions are correct then I might be on to something that will give me all the strength I need to defeat Frieza." Said Vegeta.

"Very well I shall begin researching as soon as possible."

"No, you will begin **now**." Said Vegeta.

"…..Yes Sir." Said Bardock as their transmission ended.

BBBBBBB

What do you mean we can't use the gravity machine?" ask Vegeta angrily.

The group had touch down on the planet an hour ago and after dropping off the traps had arrived back to the ship. As always Vegeta was heading to the gravity to train but the woman had shut it down.

"Vegeta the machine needs a break, you wouldn't believe how much damage you sayjins has caused I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"Oh and you and your 'friends' haven't cause some of that damage, if they just let those who can truly benefit from it train in there then maybe you wouldn't have this problem." said Vegeta.

"Yeah right, I know for a fact that if they wasn't in there, you would be, and we would still be in the same spot as we are now." Said Bulma.

"So what do you expect me to do now?" ask Vegeta.

"I don't know and don't care, but don't mess with the gravity room." Said Bulma heading down the hall.

Angrily Vegeta went and sought Kakarott and the two of headed off to the other side of the planet to spar. Corn and the others and been given the task of watching the human. Seeing this as the perfect time to relax, Bulma and Chichi headed to the beach to soak in some sun, laughing at the looks the sayjin men were giving them as well as Tien and Yamcha. They had even managed to talk Cebolla into going as well something that took quite a while to do though they couldn't get her to get rid of that damn scouter. Yamcha, Tien, Chiatozu, and Krillen had opted on exploring while Piccolo had not returned.

After setting up on the beach the Bulma finally decided to question Chichi about her argument with Tien becoming shock that the woman had broken up with Tien.

"You're sure you okay Chichi?" ask Bulma.

"I'm fine Bulma, in fact I've been thinking about some things, and I come to realize that me and Tien weren't meant to be. We both want two separate things and neither of us are willing to back down."

"Like me and Yamcha." Said Bulma sadly.

"Please tell me this isn't all you're going to talk about." Said Cebolla bored.

"Sorry our feelings are interrupting you, we forgot you sayjins doesn't believe in love." Said Bulma.

"Of course not, look at what's it done to you two. You're acting like it's the end of the world." Said Cebolla.

"Oh and just how do you sayjins handle desire?" ask Bulma curiously.

"Simple we find someone that can handle our desires, both mentally and physical, and we mate." Said Cebolla as if it was the most common thing in the world.

The two women blush at the woman word for sex, something they both considered should only be use when talking about animals.

"Well that one way of putting it." Said Chichi.

"So what did you do if your…partner pisses you off?" ask Bulma.

"Beat the shit out of him." Said Cebolla.

"I wish I could, but Tien stronger than me at the moment." Said Chichi scowling.

"Then you should find another way to be beat the shit out of him, ask a stronger fighter." Said Cebolla.

**Sayjins sure do things differently.** thought Bulma.

The three of them stayed like that for a while until Chichi and Cebolla became restless and decided to spar for a while, Bulma watched as the two sparred, Cebolla had gotten much stronger since Metro and it made Bulma wonder just how strong Vegeta had gotten, though she hadn't check in a while every since Kakarott almost caught her after sneaking up on her using his Instant Transmission, no doubt he would have definitely reported that to Vegeta. The two of them always seem to be paranoid about something and Vegeta would flip if he knew she had a file on them. In the end Chichi won though Bulma noted that it wasn't as easy as before. Their stopping couldn't have come at a better time as it seems that it was getting quite the reaction out of everyone present, which consisted of everyone besides the nameck, and she had no idea what Piccolo was doing.

"What is that hideous thing you are wearing?" ask Vegeta from behind her. However hideous was far from the truth, he was enjoying the two piece outfit she was wearing, even more so than he did seeing her in a sayjin uniform. Kakarott was thinking the same thing about Chichi though unlike Bulma she was wearing shorts, still what bothered both of them was why wasn't they getting a reaction from seeing Cebolla in something other than a sayjin uniform, surely if the earth women was causing this type of reaction then one of their own should have been more than enough caused a similar reaction as well. It was something that disturbed both of them.

"It's not hideous Vegeta, unlike you I prefer other things than just tight spandex." Said Bulma.

"It's a uniform woman, not…spandex or whatever that is. My suits are specifically made for combat." Said Vegeta.

"So you tell me." Said Bulma.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Ask Vegeta.

"For a couple of more hours then we'll be gone, and you can use the gravity machine as much as you like." Said Bulma knowing what was on the sayjin mind.

Vegeta frown hating the way the woman was talking to him as if he was a child.

"I still don't understand why you're so set on that machine, why can't you enjoy yourself."

"Because there's nothing here to enjoy." Stated Vegeta.

"Oh I'm sure there's **something** here you find…..**interesting**." Said Bulma.

Vegeta took a couple of steps back not liking the way his body had reacted to the way the woman had said those words, though he knew she didn't mean anything sexually behind it, it still turn him on. He quickly looked around making sure no one had saw his reaction and satisfied that no one was paying attention he quickly calmed his self. However, he was a little too hastily in his examination, for someone did notice the reaction. A few hours later the group had headed out to receive their traps then meeting up before heading to the ship.

"Hey Vegeta about the sirenians, do you think they'll be alright?" ask Bulma.

"What the hell brought about that question?" ask Vegeta.

"I don't know, this place kinds of remind me of Oceano and thinking about that place brought about the sirenians." Said Bulma.

"…Who knows." Said Vegeta finally.

"It just that everything they knew was destroyed and they barely have enough men to defend what left of their people, I just feel sorry for them." Said Bulma sadly.

"So what, their people died. Big deal." Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta! How can you say that? You should be ashamed of yourself." said Bulma shock, sure she knew that Vegeta could be cruel but that was down right uncalled for.

"What did you expect Bulma, you didn't really think he would care did you, because he don't, isn't that right Vegeta." Said Yamcha smirking.

"No, I don't." said Vegeta glaring at the human, he knew he could have very well said no but he was not going to show his self being soft. He was doing too much of that lately as it was.

"Their family and friends were destroyed and you say that's no big deal." Started Chichi.

"They should be glad Frieza lackeys where sloppy in their work." Said Vegeta as they reached the ship.

"You wouldn't say that if that was your planet that they destroyed." Said Bulma angrily.

"That shows what you know woman, my planet was destroyed over twenty years ago, personally by Frieza." Said Vegeta as he and the other sayjins entered the ship leaving the shock group standing outside.

BBBBBB

**I've should have known cooking would have got his attention, hell, it catches all their attention. **thought Chichi seeing Kakarott enter the cafeteria heading directly over to see what she was cooking. The group was becoming very fond of earthling food.

"I see you stop playing keep away." Said Chichi.

"You're not exactly good for my health at the moment." Said Kakarott wishing someone else was in here with them. It wouldn't look good if Vegeta walked in seeing just the two of them. But he was too hungry to just leave the room without getting something to eat first.

"Really, care to explain."

"I don't have a death wish, which is something that will surely happen if I stay around you longer than necessary." Said Kakarott looking at Chichi.

The intense look he gave her cause Chichi to catch her breath, blushing for no apparently reason.

"……..Here…. I'm positive this is what you're here for." Said Chichi giving him a couple of plates fill with food.

Kakarott gladly took the plates taking a seat eating watching warily as Chichi sat beside him, not across from him as he'd wish she would.

"So is what Vegeta said true, about your planet?"

"Of course it is, why would he lie about something like that." Snapped Kakarott.

"Sorry, it just that….the way he said it, without any emotion, it kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah well shit happens. What done is done, no need to be sulking about that now."

Chichi had wanted to argue about his statement but stop herself.

**I guess that his way of dealing with what happen.** thought Chichi. She could only guess how she'd feel if Frieza had been successful in destroying her planet. She didn't know whether or not if any of this was painful to the sayjin but decided to drop the subject just to be on the safe side. Personally none of the humans could see how the sayjins were acting the way they were knowing that their planet had been destroyed.

**But that's understandable seeing that we don't really know them.** thought Chichi.

"Not bad." Said Kakarott finishing his meal and making a hasty retreat, meanwhile Chichi just sat there smiling, that was the closest the sayjin had ever come to thanking her since they had been on this mission.

BBBBB

Having finally found the courage to go talk to Vegeta, Bulma made her way to his room glad to see that he was the only one there, lately Kakarott hadn't left his side, though she believed it was more of Vegeta's doing than Kakarott.

"Can I come in?"

"If I say no will you leave?"

"……"

"I thought so, come in so we can get whatever it is over with."

**And if this is about Kakarott he is as good as dead.** thought Vegeta.

He stood there waiting for the woman explain why she was there, meanwhile Bulma was getting over the shock of seeing him without his uniform, well half of it anyway, the prince still had on his pants and boots, but what caught her was the scars, she had always thought Yamcha had a terrible scar but seeing some of Vegeta's made her take back that thought.

"Well speak woman I don't have all day."

"Listen, I want to apologize about my comment earlier. I didn't know about your planet being destroyed." Said Bulma. In a way it kind of her understand how and why Vegeta acted the way he did, not much mind you but a little.

"There's nothing to apologize about, you didn't know and the last thing I want is your and anyone else pity." Said Vegeta.

**To late for that. **thought Bulma frowning.

"Still I wanted to make sure there wasn't any hard feelings." Said Bulma.

"As if someone like you could actually hurt my feelings, but if it will ease your guilt suffering mind, then you'll be happy to know that there's no hard feelings.

**Yeah I forgot the sayjins aren't hurt by what they consider meaningless words** thought Bulma getting angry.

"I don't understand you, hear I am trying to apologize for something and you keep throwing it in my face. Why?" ask Bulma.

"Because we both know you're here out of pity." Said Vegeta getting directly in her face.

"How can you expect me not to have pity hearing what happen to your planet especially the way you said it. Did you even hear yourself today?" Snapped Bulma.

"Of course woman, I'll have to be deaf not to." Answered Vegeta.

"No one is that cold Vegeta, not even you." Said Bulma.

"What about Frieza?" ask Vegeta.

Yelling in frustration Bulma left the room unable to deal with Vegeta at the moment seeing as she couldn't come up with an answer.

BBBB

Well that's it for this chapter, not really any action I know but I promise there will be some in the next chapter, anyway this chapter was more about trying to show you what's everyone is feeling. Stay tune.

Also I'm trying to figure out the sayjin life span, you know how long they can actually live, if anyone have some information about it please let me know.

As always please review. (n.n)


	7. Transformations

Hi everyone thanks for the help, I appreciate everyone who helped me, well here is the next chapter, as promise there is some action in here. **Bold for thoughts, _Bold and Italic for telepathic communications _**and B stand for breaks in the story.

Special thanks to I Dark Storm for BETA reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

BBBBBBBBB

Vegeta sat in his room trying to calm his nerves; the woman had just left his room again, angry at him once again, something that had been happening a lot in the past month since they left Playas.

**I should have never told her about my planet; now every time she's looks at me it's with those damn pitiful eyes, and what worst is she now tries to talk to me.**

Yes the woman was trying to get to know Vegeta on what she called a 'friendlier level', something that was very disturbing to him. He would rather she would go back to her old self, and avoid him as much as possible. Lately, though, every time she had free time, she would come around him. Desperate to get rid of her, he would quickly find a way to anger her causing her to leave, but it was becoming harder and harder to do especially now, since he was beginning to enjoy some of her company from the other Sayjins. He had wanted to get Kakarott's opinion on the matter (seeing as Kakarott was the only one there whose opinion actually had some effect on him), but the Sayjin was having the same trouble as he was with that harpy; only she seem more determine than Bulma was at the moment.

**Damn it, we're Sayjins we don't run from anyone; don't they know what it means to pursue us. She is driving me crazy.**

Vegeta's power wildly flared up about him, but he controlled himself; no need to go off the deep end, especially with nearly everyone on board feeling it. He could only hope that the woman would leave him alone for a while.

BBBBBBBBB

Kakarott stood quietly at the end of the hall hiding his power as low as he possibly could; glad for once that Corn couldn't sense ki. For the last month he had been watching Corn, and realized that Corn had other objectives. His main one being to observing the prince, and if Kakarott wasn't mistaken he was also observing him as well. The one thing that was truly bothering Kakarott was that he only notice Corn observing them when they were in the presence of Bulma and Chichi, as if he was studying them, and Kakarott was not someone to be studied like some lab rat or whatever it was he heard Bulma saying. While he wasn't able to hear what Corn was saying, he was able to come to the conclusion that the Sayjin was secretly communicating with someone, which didn't sit well with Kakarott.

**Look's like I going to have to sneak into the woman's computer to find out what Corn has been up to; as well as figure out how the hell he manage to sneak his device on board without her picking it up. Just what the hell is he using?**

From what he could tell it looked as if Corn was sending some type of information to someone; at least that was what his gut was telling him, something he had learned to trust once Vegeta had made him a spy. Seeing Corn cut communications with whoever he was talking to, Kakarott teleported away.

**What the hell?**

Rechecking his scouter, Corn picked up nothing but was sure that his scouter had picked up something a second ago, doing a sweep of the ship with his scouter he found that no one was around him; he then left pretending he had done nothing wrong.

BBBBBBBB

Krillen stood glaring at the two who he had assumed were his friend and comrades, not liars.

"I am not going to help you two; if you truly miss those two then why aren't you trying to prove it?" Krillen bit angrily.

"Don't you think we've tried Krillen? They won't listen to us; I can't even get Chichi to look to me!" Tien exasperated.

"Tien's right, or would you rather they fall head over heels for those Sayjins?" asked Yamcha.

"Bulma and Chichi are both grown women, if that is what they want then it's not mine or _anyone else's_ decision to try to change their minds" Krillen scolded.

"Would you still feel the same way if your decision got them killed?" questioned Yamcha.

"You've been saying that for the longest, yet the Sayjins have repeatedly saved Bulma as well as your lives." stated Krillen.

"Haven't you seen the way the two of them are acting, it's like they're school girls obsessing over the local trouble makers." Yamcha seethed.

"Which isn't my problem; that is no reason for me to lie to them" Krillen snapped.

"Look, Krillen just think it over; we don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do." pleaded Tien.

"You shouldn't be trying to push me at all. If you two really cared for them, you would be trying to work things out on your own, not trying to convince me to tell lies" Krillen barked acidly while stomping out the door. "You think he'll tell them about this?" Tien asked nervously.

"I doubt it; he's not one to go sharing secrets, not unless he has to. I still can't believe he said no though, can't he see we're only looking out for their well being?" questioned Yamcha.

**Is that truly what we are doing, or are we doing this just to keep them for ourselves, what if (God Forbid) they actually have feeling for the Sayjins, and the Sayjins feel the same way. NO, they're mercenaries and they're using us; who knows what they will do once they attain what they are looking for. I must train to be stronger so I can protect Chichi when that happens, and KILL Kakarott for playing with her feelings.** Tien mused.

"You right, come on Piccolo's waiting for us." Tien instructed as they headed for the gravity room to train.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later that evening the group all gather in the cafeteria waiting for Bulma to brief them about their next planet which was something the Sayjins were more than ready to do; never had they spent a month on a ship without a mission.

"Alright guys the next planet we're visiting is called Planet Luna." Said Bulma

Judging from the way the Sayjins head snapped up at the name Bulma knew that they had heard of this planet. Deciding to ignore them for the moment, Bulma continued her briefing. Planet Luna was a beautiful planet with large jungles that had plants the colors of the rainbow. It had a lovely velvet sky and a wonderful array of mountains, but none of that mattered to Vegeta; nor was it the source of his unease, what irked him was the eight moons that circled the planet which meant one could be seen at any given time. When aligned right the eight moons form a perfect octagon around the planet. Another thing that bothered him was that the last few Sayjins ships that had been stationed around this area had all been destroyed before help could arrive, or before they could report what was happening.

BBBBBBB

"What is it Vegeta?" ask Bulma angrily, still mad at their last encounter. She couldn't understand why he was irritated that she was trying to get to know him; no one is that unemotional, not even Sayjins no matter how good of pretenders they are. Which she considered was probably pretty damn good.

**Why does he always have to turn my words against me, and how the hell do I continue to fall for it?**

"How long before we arrive at Luna?" asked Vegeta.

"Well I'm not sure, but from what I've been told there's an asteroid field not to far from Luna, and we're going to have to go through that before we arrive there" Bulma explained.

"If you had to guess about how long would it take before we arrive there?" Vegeta questioned becoming annoyed.

"Maybe a week" she brushed.

"You know, I have seen you do some….interesting things since I've been here, and I was wondering if you could do something interesting with these?"

Moving to her side he reached down and pick up the shades lying on the table.

"What about them, why are you interested all of a sudden?" asked Bulma.

"There might be a problem on Luna, though you might be able to fix that." Vegeta articulated.

"What kind of problem are we talking about? And if I don't get a suitable answer you can forget about me helping you."

"Who said I was asking for help?" Vegeta snapped in anger.

"Well you're asking for _something_" countered Bulma, watching as Vegeta growled controlling his self.

"…….From what I understand these….shades stop the sunlight from hurting your eyes correct?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Said Bulma wondering where he was going with this.

"The…..moonlight has a very……strange affect on all Sayjins…..if we look directly at it. Mainly we….wouldn't be able to………………………..function properly."

**Though I doubt 'strange' is the word I should use to describe transforming into a giant killing ape.**

"And you would like for me to change that?" finished Bulma.

"It's for everyone best interest, trust me, _it would not be pretty_"

The seriousness in Vegeta's voice let Bulma know that this was a very important matter.

"I still don't see why you need my help. You didn't have any problems on the other planets."

"That because there wasn't a moon in every direction."

"Fine, just tell me what you need."

"I need for you to make shades that repelled the moon. Everything from it's light to its pull, and I will need it before we land on Luna" Vegeta instructed while looking at Bulma's shock face.

"….I don't know if I can do that" Bulma stated honestly.

"Which part?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm pretty sure I can make the shades however…"

"Well then it's simple, we won't land until you have finish them" Vegeta ordered promptly.

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed quickly becoming angry.

"Woman it is our job to make sure that nothing happens to you, and we can't do that without those shades."

"So what are we suppose to do leave Luna, because if that's what you're thinking you're wrong." Bulma spat while glaring at Vegeta.

"Quit putting words in my mouth woman. I never said that; however you **WILL NOT **go to Luna until we have those shades!" threaten Vegeta

"I will do no such thing; not until you tell me why, and I know that it's not just the moon. Sure it might be part of the problem, but that's not what's bothering you is it?"

**He's hiding something I know it.**

Vegeta wanted to growl, but just couldn't bring himself to do it; the woman was very perceptive.

**Damn it, why can't she be dumb like so many other princess I've met.**

"………Look something has been destroying our men in this area" Vegeta finally confessed.

"You mean like those scouts pod thingies?"

"No, I mean ships carrying hundreds of my men, and we have not been able to find out what" Vegeta explained.

Bulma paled hearing those words. She had seen how strong these Sayjins were, and if something could destroy them so easily, then she did not want to run into it.

"We believe they were caught by surprise and force to abandon the ships in pods; however pods that landed on the planet never left. I don't know what's going on there. Whatever's already there has the element of surprise, and we know nothing about it. Isn't that right _Corn_" Vegeta spat, sensing the Sayjin behind the door. He had known of the Sayjin's presence since he had entered the lab.

**Fuck, he knows? **Corn panicked while coming into view.

"Yes my prince, you are correct" Corn stated finally.

"What were you doing there?" asked Bulma, quickly becoming suspicious.

"…..I was merely looking around…..you have some…..interesting things here." Corn lied.

"Yeah well next time ask me first." Bulma ordered, not believing a single word he said.

"If that is _all_ you are excused Corn" Vegeta instructed. Corn knew that this was far from over seeing the glint in his prince's eye.

**It doesn't matter; soon we will have all the support we need to destroy you.**

Bulma and Vegeta heard Corn snickering as he left the room.

"Vegeta, I don't think he was in here to look at my inventions" Bulma voiced; she had wanted to tell him what Corn had told her, but she did not want to caused trouble. She didn't need the Sayjins on her ship trying to kill one another; she'd hate to think how much damaged they would caused.

"That's one thing both of us agree on" Vegeta stated.

**I better get Kakarott to watch him, he's up to something, curse my father and his ignorance.**

"You will not land on Luna until the shades has been completed" Vegeta ordered, bringing his attention back to Bulma.

"Okay" Bulma said meekly while smiling which unnerved Vegeta.

**One minute she's ready to take me on and the next she's following my command; I need to get off this ship.**

"But you're going to have to help me" Bulma smiled.

**I knew she was up to something.**

"Very well" Vegeta caved; he was in no mood to argue with her as they left, and entered the elevator.

"So the prince doesn't want her to know about our _other side_. I wonder what she would think if she _really _saw us" Corn smirked.

**Getting her to see us as Ozzarou might work to my advantage, I just need to figure out how.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Piccolo growled while looking at the three Sayjins sitting in the cafeteria. After the Sayjins remembered how good his hearing was they had made sure to keep quiet around him, as well as avoid him as much as possible; still he continued to try to spy on them, especially after Vegeta's little escapade. Much to his dismay, Bulma had not heeded Corn's warning, and was constantly around the Sayjin prince; still he had to admit the Sayjin had not done anything yet. The only ones who seemed to distrust them as much as he did was Tien and Yamcha, but should something happen they wouldn't be much help; not unless he train them. Like Bulma, Piccolo had found out the horrible truth about the Sayjin strength, unlike the others, he was more adapt at sensing ki, and he saw just how powerful the others were becoming, as well as how powerful Vegeta and Kakarott were, which was one of the reasons why he was so careful around the two of them. Seeing as spying wasn't getting him anywhere he had opted for trying to read their minds, only he was shock to find that they were telepaths as well, seeing as they had already put a mind barrier to block him. Yes something was up indeed.

**I've been spying all this time and still I have nothing. This isn't going the way I'd planned it.**

Seeing Yamcha and Tien enter the room, the Nameck got up, and followed them to the gravity room.

**We need to think of something; otherwise we'll be totally unprepared when they make their move.**

"Something wrong Piccolo?" Tien asked, seeing his grim expression.

"….No." stated Piccolo, the last thing he need was these two worrying. They were distracted enough with those two females as it was. It was times like this that he was glad his kind was asexual.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

A FEW DAYS LATER: CONTROL ROOM

"What are you doing?" asked Chichi finding Kakarott in the control room.

"I'm bored so I'm looking around" lied Kakarott, in truth he was looking for information about what Corn was up to. He was just glad he had switch things around sensing Chichi headed his way. Not to mention he had just saw Corn leaving the room.

**Why is she always following me anyway? The only time she not isn't following me is when I'm around Vegeta, and he's having problems of his own as of late.**

"What so funny?" questioned Chichi, seeing Kakarott snickering.

"Nothing just thinking about something" Kakarott smirked; however he stopped laughing when he remembered he was in a similar position as well.

Chichi glared at the Sayjin.

**Why are these Sayjins so damn secretive about everything?**

"Whatever" Chichi replied while watching Kakarott head over to the window, and look out into space; personally she had experienced enough of space, and couldn't wait to get home. Then she suddenly wondered about Kakarott and the other Sayjins who had not been home for so many years.

"Do you miss Vegeta-sei?" Chichi asked cautiously, hoping she didn't bring up unpleasant memories.

"Can't say that I do. I guess you could say I'm one of the lucky ones; I don't remember the planet, I had only been born a few days before it was destroyed. All I remember is what I was program-told by the other Sayjins" he explained quickly covering his mistake.

"Oh" Chichi responded, trying not to sound pitiful.

"I don't feel bad about it, in fact I'm glad I don't remember; at least I'm not haunted by memories like some of the others are" Kakarott sneered.

"That's not very nice" Chichi bit angrily.

"Yeah well life can be hell sometimes, you just have to learn to deal with it" he snapped as he left, hoping for once that the woman didn't follow him.

BBBBBBBBB

"Well that's it, I can't believe I actually did it." Bulma beamed.

"About damn time, I haven't been able to train for the last few days" grumbled Vegeta.

"You're not fooling anyone Vegeta, we both know you and Kakarott are training at night, and before you ask how I know that remember I can sense ki too" Bulma stated knowingly. Unlike Vegeta she had enjoyed the last few days around the prince, during that time she had come to find out that he had a sense of humor; though she preferred to think of it as a sinister dark humor, but humor nonetheless. She also discovered that he was smarter than she thought; Vegeta had enjoyed her company as well.

"Lucky you. Anyway are you sure they will work?" Vegeta questioned, wanting to make sure there would be no problems when they reach Luna.

"I'm positive! Unless you were wrong in you description about what effected you"

"NO, I wasn't wrong"

"Then these will work like a charm"

"How long before you will be finished with the others?"

"They should be ready tomorrow; I can easily make duplicates now that I've finished the prototype."

Vegeta had to admit the woman was a damn good scientist, never had he met someone as smart as her. As much as he hated to say it, he would miss her when she returned home; not the talking, but the fact the she could have things done faster than any scientist on his father's ship.

**Maybe I should send some of our science team with them when they leave; at least then those idiots could learn something. **

"Vegeta, is something wrong you're staring"

Coming out of his thoughts, he found that the woman was right in front of him worriedly; to close for his liking.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just notify me when we are near Luna" Vegeta order while leaving quickly.

"Okay." Bulma answered, returning back to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**I can't believe he put me as a lookout, I'm a first class elite not some third class.**

Thought Col as he stood in the Rec. Room looking out into space and checking his scouter. Since hearing that they were heading to Luna, the prince had put the five Sayjins on lookout incase something tried to attack them. There were two looking out for danger on opposite sides of the ship; right now it was Arroz and his turn. It would have been better if he had someone to talk to; talking to one's self was not healthy.

**Stupid woman, all ships should have standard ki sensing ability programmed in.**

"Col come in" instructed Corn though the scouter.

"Col here Commander Corn. Is there a problem?"

"No, Prince Vegeta has asked me to relay to you some new orders"

**Orders, that strange, usually Kakarott or the prince himself would relay the orders.**

It was common knowledge that Vegeta and Corn didn't get along, and the two would always question the other's decision. However it was unwise for any Sayjin to question a commander's order.

"Go ahead Commander"

"You and the other first class will report to the control room as soon as we reach Luna, the Prince wants the five of you to be ready to do a scouting mission before the woman and her crew head out, is that clear"

"Yes Commander, I will appoint Frijol to be on watch to alert us when we arrive to Luna"

"Good carry on soldier"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"That takes care of that" announced Bulma as she finished designing the last of the moon repellent shades; to her amazement she had finished a little earlier that she thought she would.

"I see that you're finished" Corn stated while watching Bulma from the door.

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here, looking at some more of my _inventions_ again?" Bulma questioned acidly, not liking what the Sayjin was actually looking at.

"Perhaps"

"Just state your business and leave Corn, I'm sure Vegeta doesn't know you're here, and I kind of have an idea of what might happen if he knew. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to tell him; I doubt if you want to go another round with him"

"Oh, so the prince is wrapped around your finger is he?" Corn spat.

"No he's isn't, but I do believe he'll use any excuse to beat some sense into you" Bulma smirked, watching as Corn expression changed from disappointment to shock and finally anger.

**If I didn't know any better, I'll swear he was trying to bait me into saying something.**

"Well that's to bad, you should hear some of the things he's been saying about you" Corn stated haughtily.

"Get real Corn, I doubt Vegeta would tell you anything"

"You're right, he doesn't really talk to me, but when he's think I'm sleeping both he and Kakarott have some interesting conversations"

"Like I'd believe you" Bulma bit, but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Really, so you wouldn't believe me if I were to say he told Kakarott that you are his little earthling servant, doing anything he asks, from going to Valie to this?" smirked Corn holding the shades.

"N-No, I wouldn't" Bulma stuttered while glaring at Corn.

"Oh well to bad, you should have heeded my warning foolish woman; I bet you haven't even wondered whether or not if Vegeta was lying to you, because he was. The moon doesn't stop us from functioning woman, if anything it shows our true self, something Vegeta does not want you to see"

"What do you mean by your 'true self'?" Bulma inquired.

"Just what I said, you seemed to think that we are very similar, but in truth we are very different from you" Corn voiced a smirk lacing his voice.

"Well if he doesn't want me to see it than he must have a good reason, and I'm going to trust him" Bulma spat.

"Humph, very well, be Vegeta's **Earthling Servant Woman**, you don't know what you're missing" Corn smirked as he left.

**Foolish woman, I know you better than you think. **

**EARTHLING SERVANT WOMAN! I'LL SHOW VEGETA, I'M NO ONE'S SERVANT ARGGGGGG!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

PLANET LUNA

"What are you guys doing here." Ask Krillen suspiciously seeing the other five Sayjins enter the Control Room, being that it was his watch he had just notified Bulma that they were on Luna and was waiting for her to arrive.

"Prince orders, by the way have you seem him earthling?"

"No, I haven't _thank god_." Said Krillen whispering that last part.

"Col are you sure you didn't fuck up." Glared Pinto.

"Of course not." Said Col

"We should wait, he's probably with that woman again." Sneered Arroz.

**Here we go again. **Thought Krillen watching them.

He had notice their disapproval looks every time Vegeta were around Bulma, he would have ask them but rarely did they answer any questions when it concerned their prince. However, they had no problems voicing their opinion about Chichi hanging around Kakarott, something Krillen learned they hated just as much as Tien and Yamcha.

**If Yamcha and Tien were smart they would have these guys to help them.**

He look back at them seeing that they had stop talking noticing that they looked like they were in a trance with their eyes transfix on something behind him. Turning around he saw that they were looking at one of the moons from the window.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma and Chichi slowly made their way to the ship's control room.

"What's wrong Bulma? I've never seen you this nervous before" Chichi questioned in a concerned voice.

"N-Nothing's wrong Chichi; I'm just not feeling well" Bulma lied.

She was feeling fine; however she had deliberately disobeyed Vegeta's orders, and didn't know what to expect. Well she had an idea, but she just had to let her curiosity and anger get the best of her.

"Well I'll be sure to make some soup later. You're _sure_ nothing else is bothering you?"

"Of course"

Chichi knew her friend was lying, but said nothing; if something had Bulma this nervous it would not stay in the dark for long.

"Vegeta wake up we're on Luna!" Kakarott exclaimed, while getting up as the ship touch down.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, jumping off the bed

**Why wasn't I warned; didn't the woman tell me that she would warn me; damn it she must have forgotten.**

"Where is Corn?" Kakarott asked, quickly shuffling around to put on his armor.

"How the fuck should I know? I was asleep idiot, anyway forget about that piece of shit; get the others, and make sure no one leaves until I return" Vegeta ordered as he headed to the woman's lab.

**SOMEONE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!**

BBBBBBBBBB

"Now let's let the show begin" Corn cackled; he was wearing the shades that Bulma had created, and watching the group from the corner. No doubt the human had no idea what was happening though he would soon be flying for his life.

"**_Vegeta, none of the others are in their rooms" _**came Kakarott's concerned voice in Vegeta's mind.

"**_Then sense them out baka. Really must I think of everything?"_**

Vegeta calmed his self as he reach the lab cursing seeing that the woman wasn't there. He wasted no time finding the shades cursing some more after finding out there were only seven made. He knew why Kakarott was worried, if they didn't find them soon chances were that this entire ship would be destroyed leaving them marooned on what could be a hostile planet, especially toward Sayjins. He quickened his pace feeling his fellow Sayjin's power beginning to rise, he only hoped that Kakarott could get them out before it was too late.

BBBBB

Taking Vegeta advice Kakarott cursed his lapse of stupidity before beginning to search for his comrades.

**Figures they would be in the one place they shouldn't be.**

Teleporting to the control he found himself looking at the beginnings of the Ozzarou transformation. Without a second to spare he knocked them into each other which made them fall to the ground. He threw himself on top of them, and searched for any sign of ki outside the ship; he disappeared with them as Krillen, Bulma, and Chichi were watching their transformation in horror.

"**WOMAN!**"

The three of them turn around seeing an enrage Vegeta enter the room.

"Vegeta, I want answers now"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION ME!"

The three of them took some steps back in fear; Bulma was glad that she couldn't see his accusing eyes because of the dark shades he was wearing. Their attention turned to the corner as Kakarott materialized in front on them with a transfixed look as well; however unlike the others he was trying to fight the effects. Vegeta rushed to his side, and put a pair of shades on him, watching as he calmed down.

"We…got….trouble" breathed Kakarott as the group sensed the others, only now their power had greatly increased. From inside the ship the gang could hear their terrifying screams as the ground shook with their destruction.

"Kakarott get up we're wasting time" Vegeta ordered as he headed for the door with Kakarott following weakly; the group ran into Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha who joined them as they headed out the ship.

"How far away did you get?"

"Maybe….a mile…not far though"

"Vegeta what are you men doing?" Piccolo asked warily.

"Exactly what it feels like Nameck, destroying this planet"

"Well STOP THEM" Yamcha yelled.

Before anyone registered what was happening, Yamcha was laying on the ground curtsey of a blast from Vegeta.

"Next time, I won't hesitate to rip your tongue out" Vegeta spat as he opened the door, and flew towards the now Ozzarou Sayjins; he arrived in a few seconds. Before he could begin thinking about what to do, the Z Fighters left his side having decided that they had seen enough, and sought to find a way to take the Ozzarou down. Yamcha was slowly following behind them.

**At least they will keep them busy for a while but not even they will last long against five of them.**

Looking around Vegeta spotted five moons currently in their location.

"You know if we destroy them, that woman will be less inclined to help us" Kakarott warned, having fully recovered.

Knowing that Vegeta wasn't going to say anything he turned around focusing on the two behind Vegeta. A second later five blast was shot heading towards the five moons only to suddenly change directions, and head towards the ground; if that wasn't strange enough, there was no explosion at all.

"Say one word and it will be your last Kakarott" Vegeta growled.

This was not the time for one of his sarcastic remarks. Something had absorbed their blasts, and from what he knew about Luna there were no intelligent life forms here that should have technology of this kind.

"Kakarott, search and destroy; the earthlings should be able to keep them busy for now" Vegeta instructed as he levitated higher up. Concentrating once more he shot another blast which Kakarott followed easily as it headed down once more; he smirked as he spotted the so call machine that was absorbing the blasts.

**I doubt blasting the damn thing will work, time to get my hands dirty.**

Spotting a large rock, Kakarott swoop down picking it up and throwing it at the machine destroying it easy.

**_Vegeta, I've destroyed one of these….ki absorbing machines. I'm ready when you are._**

**_Alright but I don't want you to destroy the last one, we'll let the woman look at the last and tell us what it is; hopefully she won't fuck this up as well._**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Look out!" yelled Chichi as Bulma barely dodge another attack from one of the Ozzarou, only to be caught by the damn thing's mouth blast that sent her crashing to the ground. Having found out that it was damn near impossible to defeat all five of them, they had gotten them as far away from one another as possible ,and tried to take them out one by one; though from what she could sense, their plan had backfired.

**If we don't think of something soon, we're all done for. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE VEGETA AND KAKAROTT DOING, IF MY FRIENDS DIE I'LL-**

Chichi's screaming brought Bulma out of her thought as she quickly took to the air. The were-monkeys, as Bulma was now calling them, was crushing Chichi with it hands. Summoning up a large ki ball she shot it at the creatures head smirking as it gave a yell, and let Chichi go turning its full attention to her; however, her vision went else where as she saw one of the giant beast punch Yamcha; his body began to fall, and she was about to intervene when the Ozzarou grabbed her leg and slam her to the ground.

**What does it take to beat these things?**

That what Tien was thinking when he temporarily blinded the beast with a Solar Flare, and caused it to fumble to the ground. He shot as many blasts as he could at the thing's legs smiling as it yelped in pain.

**That should keep the damn thing stuck for a while.**

He was about to continue his assault when Krillen crash into him from behind followed by another mouth blast form the beast he was fighting; this sent them to the ground, they looked up the see the beast jump in the air preparing to crush them as they slowly scramble to get out of the way. Quickly flying up towards its face, Tien fired a blast at its eye wounding it. Before he could fire another one it fist came crashing down nearly breaking his neck. Meanwhile Krillen and Chiaotzu had hurled their bodies at its legs causing it to fall on its back. Before the thing could recover they both shot it; Krillen used a kamehameha and Chiaotzu used the dojon-ray technique. To their surprise, the beast flipped over before the blast made contact, and quickly jumped into the air smashing them together like two little flies. The beast's victory yell stopped as Krillen managed to use the last of his ki to hit its other eye. The beast yelled in pain once more before starting to destroy everything around it an attempt to kill Krillen.

"DIE!" shouted Piccolo using his special beam cannon technique.

Only to yell in frustration as the beast quickly moved to the side; however part to the blast did make contact, as the blooding was flowing from it side. Piccolo smirked and began to concentrate on growing another leg that the beast had managed to rip from his body only a few moments ago. Piccolo swore that the damn thing smirked at him while it ate his leg. Still, Piccolo was no fool, and he knew that the beast was more than ready to continue fighting; quickly looking around, it seem only him, Yamcha, and the girls where still fighting.

**It's a good thing they got the weaker ones.**

Having had enough of dodging the creature trying to stomp him, Yamcha finally managed to fire a blast large enough to send the thing back a few feet; he tried to think of a plan, but found himself dodging more of the thing's attacks.

**For such a huge creature they can sure move pretty fast, damn monsters.**

Deciding that staying low wasn't working, he changed course, and flew upwards and out of the creature's grasp; however the damn thing jump up to his level, and smashed him back to the ground.

**This isn't going to be pretty.**

That was his last thought as he lost conscious.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The task had taken longer than they thought, but finally Vegeta was able to destroy one of the moons without having it being absorbed. He smirked as the other three moons disappeared as well; following his request Kakarott had not destroyed the last machine opting to look for a panel or something, and after finding it, opened it to pull out all wires he could find until he heard the machine die down. He had to admit that Vegeta's plan had worked; he fired as many blast as possible while he followed after them while destroying the machines. Still the question that troubled both of them was who could create these things, and where were they; but most importantly why couldn't the two of them sense the person behind the machines? With a final shout Vegeta fired the blast at the last moon present watching as it was destroyed, and Kakarott appeared beside him.

"Come on, let's go see who's still alive" Vegeta instructed grimly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What's happening" Chichi asked tiredly.

"You're asking me, I may be a scientist, but I know nothing about Sayjins" Bulma stated.

"You two okay?" Piccolo questioned, while joining them; from the looks of things, he didn't fare any better than they did sporting several cut and gashes. He hated to think how the other four humans conditions was.

**Maybe it's good that they're unconscious.**

"Yeah we're fine, how about the others" inquired Bulma.

"They're hurt but they'll live. **Where's Vegeta and Kakarott?**" asked Piccolo seriously.

"We don't know we haven't seen them"

"What about Corn?"

"Isn't he one of those things?" Chichi questioned.

"If he was there would have been six of them, and we probably would have been dead by now" answered Piccolo.

The truth about his words sunk in, and the two women paled at the thought. They turned their attention back to the large were-monkeys as they shrunk back to their original size.

"FRIJOL, you mean this whole time we were fighting FRIJOL, the last time I fought him it was a piece of cake" Chichi exclaimed in shock.

"That's because you were sparring" came a voice from behind them, one they quickly recognized as Vegeta's.

He was surprise to find the two woman still standing let along having enough energy to fly especially seeing as nearly all the men from their group were no where to be seen. While he could care less about them still being alive, he knew that if they weren't that all plans about brining back his home planet would be washed down the drain.

**But if she thinks, she's going to blame this on me, she got another thing coming, I will get my planet back one way or another. **

"Where have you been and why weren't you helping us?" Piccolo sneered at the two of Sayjins.

"In case you didn't notice green ass, we were helping; you don't really think you're responsible for stopping them" Kakarott snapped.

**How could they have stopped them; didn't Vegeta say they wouldn't listen to him.**

Thinking about that, Bulma began to remember the conversation she had with Vegeta.

"_The…..moonlight has a very……strange affect on all Sayjins…..if we look directly at it. Mainly we….wouldn't be able to………………………..function properly."_

Sure enough as she looked to the sky she noticed that the moons that were once there were now destroyed.

"How…How could you?" ask Bulma holding back her grief. If this planet was anything like hers then destroying those moon will affect this planet greatly.

"Me? How could I? This isn't my fault woman."

"YOU DESTROYED THE MOONS! TELL ME HOW THAT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!"

"Yes I did, and they would still be there if only you'd HEEDED MY WARNINGS. You forgot to notify me when we landed, I reminded you countless times, and even spent days making sure that we would avoid this situation yet you clearly didn't take me seriously!"

**And to think, I let one dumb comment messed things up. A SINGLE COMMENT!**

"Oh like all of this is my fault, well let me tell you something buster, I am not your EARTHLING SERVANT WOMAN! Maybe next time you'll remember that before you go running your mouth to Kakarott"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"**_I think she's lost it"_**

"**_I believe I have to agree with you there, Kakarott"_**

"Woman I don't know what the fuck brought that about, but I haven't said anything of the sort, and even if I did just remember that it wasn't me who got mad from some foolish comment, and risked this planet out of spite. Kakarott check on the Sayjins, and get them to the ship" Vegeta commanded in a calmed voice; not being able to stand in the woman presence anymore Vegeta left towards the ship.

Hearing his comment was a like a slap to the face, and Bulma realized sadly that he was right.

"Bulma what is he talking about?" asked Chichi. Even Piccolo seemed interested in hearing this.

"……………………..About a week ago he came asking me to help him create those shades he's wearing, and now I know, it's so they don't transform from the moon. Only I didn't warn him when we landed and this happen"

"Well he can't blame you for that, people forget-"

"THAT JUST IT CHICHI……I didn't forget, I deliberately chose not to tell him at all because I thought he said something, something which I now believe was a lie….and that I wanted to see what would happen if they saw the moon." Bulma confessed looking at the two of their shock faces.

"Bulma…tell me you didn't?" said Chichi not wanting to believe that.

"Yes"

"Just great, you humans and your damn emotions; shit the ship." Piccolo cursed seeing smoke coming from the ship directions.

Casting all worries aside the three of them gathered the male Z fighters and headed towards the ship following Kakarott as he landed besides Vegeta.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Vegeta commented sarcastically while looking at the ship.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that's it for this chapter, next time on Project Earth, the gang finds out who's behind the ki absorbing devices.


	8. Making Repairs

Well here it is everyone. Chapter 8. Sorry it taken so long, things are starting to get back to normal but not as fast as I hope it did. I know it a little short but I think you will like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ.

Chapter 8: Making Repairs

BULMA'S SHIP VEGETA ROOM

**What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better, no one can be trusted. **Vegeta thought while sitting in his room.

On the plus side (in Vegeta's opinion) the humans had not been around since their return to the ship from their previous bout. But the damage the ship received wasn't worth it. It would take Bulma at LEAST three days to fix the engine and that's only if the primary circuit board wasn't damaged.

**Damn humans, with all that technology they've come up with, one would think that they would know to think before they act. I can't believe that woman let some LIE cause us this much trouble on this PLANET of all planets………and what do you know speak of the devil and they will come. **

Vegeta growled to his self sensing the woman signature standing outside his door where she stayed for five more minutes before entering.

"Vegeta?"

"…."

"Listen I'm sorry abo-"

"Save it, we both know that's bullshit." Vegeta ground out through clench teeth.

"Now wait a minut-"

"NO you wait, you expect me to believe that you're sorry after what you did, you deliberately chose not to warn us when we landed and for what; for something that never even came out of my mouth!" Vegeta snapped.

"Of course I did, you act as if that's not something you would say" Bulma argued.

"And that pitiful excuse is supposed to help you with your pity speech" Vegeta challenged.

"Look Vegeta all of this could have been avoided if you had just told me the truth"

"I did tell you the truth, unless that hit you received did more damage to your head than I thought it did"

"That's funny Vegeta, I don't remember anywhere in that conversation that you mention anything about turning into giant were-monkeys!" Bulma countered.

"Some things are not for you to know woman"

"And what else are you hiding Vegeta, what next huh? What's the real reason why you're here, besides just using me because that is what you are doing, right using us?" Bulma questioned.

"YES! Yes woman we are using you, just like you are using us. This was suppose to be a win-win deal, we help you save your pitiful planet and return you home, while you restore ours and I continue my training with your machine. If you hadn't strayed from that concept this shit would have never happen!" Vegeta raved.

"Why don't you trust us? We've done nothing to cause you any harm. You could have told us about….your transformations. What have we possible done not to earn your trust?" Bulma asked, weary from arguing with Vegeta.

"You mean besides what you've did today?"

"Look Vegeta I admit I was wrong for what I did and it could have gotten me and my friends killed, but you could have told us" Bulma stated.

"Look woman there are many things that you and your 'friends' don't need to know, the less you know the better" Vegeta stated.

"How can you stay that?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Because you and I both know you hadn't been totally honest with me either" Vegeta answered smirking at Bulma's shocked face.

"What I'm lying? Well prove it, tell me right here and now that you aren't hiding anything" Vegeta Challenge.

"….."

"Just like I thought, this conversation is over I believe you have work that needs to be done" Vegeta finished turning his back to her.

Snarling Bulma turned and left the room knowing that the Sayjin would just ignore her if she stayed.

**Damn, that didn't get me anywhere! If anything it pushed us further apart. I can't worry about that now I have to get started on our ship. Maybe I should have brought a few technicians along with us, but I'll be damn if that conversation is over Vegeta!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And just where the hell have you been?" Kakarott asked Corn, after he finally found him in Bulma's lab of all places.

"Where does it look like I've been fool, don't you know what planet we're on?" Corn answered with a smirk. In all honestly he wanted to laugh at Kakarott. The Sayjin looked like he had been buried alive.

"Don't you dare lie to ME!" Kakarott snapped controlling his answer. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Vegeta would kill him if he caused anymore problems to the ship than there already were, especially if he was still in the mood he was in when Kakarott left him.

"My, my so hostile; you need to calm down Kakarott. All that hostility will get you kill someday" Corn cautioned.

"Fuck you"

"Careful, I won't be so nice as to give you a warning as the King did"

"You can try but I promise you wouldn't even last five minutes. I know that it was you who ordered the others into the control room" Kakarott stated, but he became startled when Corn did nothing more than laugh at his findings.

"What, should I give Vegeta's lap dog a prize?" Corn questioned.

Kakarott roughly grabbed Corn easily lifting him into the air ready to blast him into the next dimension.

"We'll see how long you keep that smirk when Vegeta finds out"

"What too scared to handle this on your own?" Corn laughed.

"Believe me nothing would please me more, but I guess I'll just have to settle for seeing you grovel at Vegeta's feet for mercy like last time" Kakarott countered smirking as Corn struggled to get out of his embrace before Kakarott decided to finally let him go.

"You fucking third class, how dare you talk to me like that I am your SUPERIOR! It doesn't matter how powerful you become or how good you are in battle in the end I will always have command over you, I was born a first class Sayjin, something you will never achieve!"

"You're right, you do have command over me, for now, but it won't stay that way for long. I know you're up to something and when I find out what it is not even your position will save you from me. I WILL be the last thing you see before you're sent to the next dimension" Kakarott warned before he left the room. Still Corn laughed.

"Kakarott, by the time you find out my secret, you'll be already dead"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So how bad is it?" asked Krillen.

"Bulma says it's going to take about three days" Chichi answered.

"Three days, we're stuck here with them for three days?" asked Yamcha jumping from his bed.

"Would you rather be in space?" asked Chichi.

"Only if we can leave them here" Tien commented.

"Don't count on it, Bulma wanted you to know that until the ship is fix that any unnecessary power will be cut of for the time being."

"So Sayjins can't use the gravity room" Krillen questioned.

"No they can't"

"Good, we can't afford to let them get any more powerful then they already are" stated Yamcha.

"Still though, you and Bulma did well tonight Chichi" Krillen admitted smiling happily.

"Thank you Krillen, at least you acknowledge that I have potential. By the way Tien how's your neck?" Chichi ask giving Tien a knowing look.

"…It's fine" Tien answered quietly.

Krillen and Yamcha looked back and forth between the two wondering what that was all about. Chiaotzu though suddenly glared at the tri-clops after reading his mind.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Bulma." Chichi said leaving the room.

"Tien how could you say something like that?" Chiaotzu questioned.

"Why do I feel like I've been left out of the loop once again?" Krillen asked Yamcha.

"Hey I'm just as confuse as you are" came Yamcha's reply.

"Come on Chiaotzu, don't look at me like that"

"Is that what you think about me as well?"

"No…..look I don't want to see Chichi get hurt, she can't handle things like we can"

"I see, it's because she's a woman isn't it?" Chiaotzu challenged.

"….No it's nothing like that……I love her, and I'll admit Chichi is an excellent fighter, but I can't stand the thought of her fighting in battles. I don't know what I'll do if I lost her" Tien explained.

"I know what you mean I feel the same way about Bulma" Yamcha stated.

"Well I can honestly tell you that as long as you two continue to think like that you will never get them back. Those two are fighters, always have been and always will be; so the more you two try to force them to stop the more they are going to be determine to continue" Krillen warned.

"That's why we need your help. If you help us then we could at least make sure they don't fall for anymore of those dirty Sayjin tricks" Yamcha pleaded once again.

"Look Krillen, you've just seen first hand what those Sayjins are capable of, we also know that they are mercenaries, what's going to stop them from trying to take us hostages if someone offer them something better" Tien inquired.

"You guys worry to much, and I'm still not lying for you, beside if what you're saying is true then I doubt the Sayjins communicate with other races. Remember how scared King Cy was when he came in contact with that Sayjin or the Sirenians. If anything I'll say we're in good company, well as good as the Sayjins can get anyways"

"I'll remember to tell you that the next time the Sayjins have you at death's door" Yamcha commented.

"………..Alright I'll help" Krillen answered disgusted with his self for agreeing to this.

**I just pray I'm doing the right thing. Otherwise I'm as good as dead.**

BBBBBBB

Kakarott stood nervously waiting on some form of sound from Vegeta who had gone very quiet, something that deeply disturb Kakarott having just finish telling him everything he knew about Corn. From some of the expressions Vegeta made during his findings, Kakarott was glad he was not in Corn shoes; had Corn been any other Sayjin Kakarott was sure the he would be as good as dead.

**Damn laws, sometimes they can be a pain in the ass.**

"Where is he now?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Well I found him in the lab"

"And you left him there?" Vegeta asked wondering if Kakarott had lost his mind. Kami only knows what Corn was doing in there.

"Only to find you sir and report my findings" Kakarott replied quickly hoping that little form of respect would keep him out of the re-gen tanks.

"And the others?"

"Well sir they're all out of the regen tanks and are taking turns watching the ship and that machine we brought back, hopefully there shouldn't be anymore problems" Kakarott replied.

**Damn, I almost forgot about that thing. I still have to tell the woman about that, as well as send out a scout to see what they can find.**

"I'm making it your responsibility to see to it that nothing does happen" Vegeta stated before leaving the room to find Corn.

Seeing that he was out of danger for the moment Kakarott headed to change before he'd take post watching the ship. Failing Vegeta was definitely not something he wanted to do at the moment and he wasn't about leave it to any of the other Sayjins.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma glared at the Sayjins standing in the engine room smirking at them.

"Leave us Chichi" Bulma commanded.

"But-

"Don't worry if Corn knows what good for him, he'll behave. I doubt if he wants to face Vegeta's wraith."

"I'll leave but once I return I expect you to tell me _everything_" Chichi said while leaving.

**Why does everyone keep things from me? They act like I can't keep a secret or something. I'm not a gossip. It not like I blow everything out of proportion. **

"So did you enjoy your findings?"

Corn receive his answer as Bulma wasted not time slapping him in the face.

"What do you think!" Bulma ranted.

Corn said nothing but merely glared at her still feeling the sting from her slap.

"I would leave if I were you, judging from your appearance I'll say that Vegeta doesn't know that you were involved yet"

"Oh and what makes you believe that he will"

"I know Vegeta. He's not stupid, you really don't think that he won't figure out that you were the one that caused all of this, Piccolo told me what Frijol told Kakarott after he was out of the re-gen tanks, and we both know what Kakarott's going to do" Bulma stated wondering why Corn wasn't scared. From the way Vegeta was acting earlier she was sure she would have to intervene to stop Corn's sudden death.

"Yes I've already ran into Vegeta's little stool pigeon"

"Yet you stand here as if you're in control of things"

"I am, Miss Bulma _more than you know_" Corn taunted grabbing Bulma's arm stopping her from slapping him again.

Corn had been so preoccupied about catching Bulma arm that he didn't notice her counter attack until it was to late as he found his self nearly crying on the floor.

"So much for your control"

"YOU bitch you'll pay for that"

"I'll like to see you try" Bulma challenged.

"You're just lucky I have orders not to kill you" Corn threatened.

"I doubt it" Bulma taunted.

"I agree that bastard isn't known for fighting someone who has a chance at beating him" Vegeta said entering the room giving a Corn a kick of his own.

"Well if you don't mind Vegeta I would love to show him a thing or two, of course repairs will be longer"

"As you stated woman this is your ship" Vegeta smirk an evil glint in his eyes.

Without another word Bulma attacked Corn taking all of her confusion, frustration, and anger out on Corn. Vegeta stood by making comments here and there about how to effectively caused even more pain. Corn had tried to defend himself, but he was no match for Bulma. Half an hour later, Corn lay beaten of the engine room floor barely conscious as Vegeta finally decided to stop Bulma. Deciding that she was still too wired to work on the engine Bulma left the room.

"You truly are pitiful" Vegeta spat.

"Fuck you" Corn cursed before yelling out in pain as Vegeta crushed his hand.

"Be glad that I have strict orders **not** to kill you, that **is** the only reason why you are still alive" Vegeta replied as he dragged Corn down to the re-gen tanks. While he hated the Sayjin, even he knew that the fool might be useful if they were to run into any problems on this planet, but make no doubt about it once Corn usefulness was over with, the Sayjin would be no more.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

KUI'S SHIP

"Sir we've located them."

**About damn time, no doubt Frieza would have my head if I didn't find them soon.**

"So where the hell are they?" Kui questioned.

"It seems they are on Luna"

"Luna? Damn, even at our fastest speed, it would still take us a week tops to get there" Kui seethed.

"Yes sir, but doesn't Luna now belong to the Cazadors."

**The Cazadors. They're a nasty race, and if I remember correctly they're about as deadly as the Sayjins in their own way. **

"You're right, well this works in our favor, the Cazadors can take them on, and if by any chance the Sayjins do survive we'll finished them off. I don't care how you do it but open up a channel to them. I'm sure by now that they know someone there. Let's inform them of who has landed in their back yard" Kui raved.

"Yes sir"

**I just have to make sure they know not to hurt the humans and the Sayjin prince. Once I have those two they can do what they want with the others.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And that's the last of it Chichi" Bulma said having finished explaining everything that had been going on for the last couple of days.

"Well I'm just glad that that's Corn blood you're covered in and not yours" Chichi stated unsure of what to say about what she just heard. Not that she was speechless, she had half a mind to yell at Bulma and Vegeta for the danger they had put everyone in, but she decided against that. Those two had tempers that even scared her at times.

"You girls busy?" came Krillen voice as he entered the room.

"No just taking a break" Bulma replied smiling.

"Oh good by the way, how's everything coming- BULMA! Are you okay what happen?"

"Oh I'm fine just a little sparring trust me" Bulma answered making note to change as soon as possible.

"So what do you want Krillen?" Chichi asked.

"Oh……well it's about Tien and Yamcha" Krillen started.

"What about them?" Chichi ask narrowing her eyes.

"Well don't you two believe you're been a little hard on them"

"No not with the way they've been treating us" Bulma huffed.

"Look I know they can be overbearing but you have to understand they care for you"

"Like we are supposed to believe that?" Chichi argued.

**Tien's crazy if he thinks he can own me, I am no ones property.**

"You don't have to, you're not stuck sharing a room with them listening as the two of them stay up talking about all the good times they've had and how much they miss being with you" Krillen explained.

"Yamcha does that?" Bulma as now interested in what Krillen had to say.

"Every night I'm afraid always talking about how he thought of you every night while training with King Kai wondering if you were still alive and well" Krillen lied.

"What does Tien say?" Chichi wondered.

"He talks about how he met you, and how your hate for him blossomed into fierily passion and how he missed that" Krillen continued.

"And they do this every night." Bulma asked.

**Maybe……maybe I was wrong about Yamcha.**

"Yes" Krillen answered.

"…..Wow" Bulma said unsure on how to address what Krillen just told them.

"You know the first thing they asked after Piccolo gave them the Sensu beans was if the two of you okay" Krillen finished watching as Bulma and Chichi listen thoughtfully.

"Look I don't know what happen between them and you but I will say that it's unfair for the two of you not to hear them out, at least without jumping to conclusions. I'm sure if you did surely all of you could come to an understanding, rather than continuing to argue with each other. I believe after last night's events that we all need to see eye to eye" Krillen concluded

"I guess so." Bulma answered as Chichi nodded in agreement.

"I see you two have some things to think about, so I guess I better go check up on things" Krillen stated as he left.

Looking at one another, no word was needed and they both left the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**What the hell?**

Kakarott jumped up searching for the ki he had just felt.

**Someone is spying on us.**

Flying quickly to the area where he had felt someone, he searched around frowning as he found no one there. However he had to congratulate whoever they were for finding an ideal place to spy on them. From where he was standing he had a good view of the ship and everything around it. A few minutes later he was joined by Arroz who had also picked up the unknown ki on his scouter. Finally finding some tracks they followed them until the trail vanished.

"I don't understand, how could their trail just vanish? They couldn't have flown otherwise we would have picked them up"

"Did you find any underground holes?" Kakarott asked.

"No sir"

**Shit there's nothing here, we really need to implement a radar on these damn scouters. Not every enemy uses ki the way we do. **

"Lets head back, we won't find anything here. But notify the others to be on alert, there's no need to be at a bigger disadvantage than we currently are"

"Yes sir"

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"So what did you want to talk about Bulma"

"First off let me apologize to how I'm been treating you lately. It was wrong of me to do so" Bulma started.

"……Okkkkay"

"And after everything that's happen these last few days I figure that I should at least hear you out. I know I've been putting it off and I'm sorry about that"

"That's okay, I'm sure you had good reasons for doing so" Yamcha smiled. **Though I can't think of any reason why at the moment.**

"Of course I did silly" Bulma lied. Yamcha smiled before he turned serious.

"Can you tell me why you feel as if we shouldn't be together anymore, you never gave me a reason why. When I returned you just said you wanted out"

"….Do you even remembered how we acted before Frieza attacked. We weren't even talking to each other. You were off playing baseball and I had started working under my father. That use to be the thing for us, break and make up a couple of months after. That's not something I want to continue doing Yamcha, life too short for that; look at all those people who died during Frieza's attacks"

"Most of them were wished back" Yamcha pointed out.

"Yeah but look at how the people are now acting on earth. Some want to kill me and my family for that wish I made, yet had I not made that wish we would all be dead now and where would that have put us?" Bulma asked.

"…………..I don't know" Yamcha answered finally.

"Life's too short for the two of us to play games Yamcha, and I fear that the two of us will settle into that cycle if we get back together" Bulma finished.

"It doesn't have to be that way Bulma. I care about you, and believe it or not I've changed these last few years as well. Don't you still love me?"

"I……don't know, maybe at one time, but I don't know what I feel now. I know I still care about you but that's all" Bulma answered which caused Yamcha to grimace.

"Look Bulma, I don't want to play those games either, and I don't expect you to just run back into my arms"

"You don't" Bulma asked shocked. That was the next line she had been expecting him to say.

"No" Yamcha smiled. "I think we need to reevaluate some things and go on from there. That is if you think there's still something worth saving"

"I'll…….think about it" Bulma answered finally.

"I'm glad we had this talk, I know you have more important things to take care of so I'll talk to you later" Yamcha finished standing up to leave.

"See you Yamcha" Bulma said heading to get back to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm sorry if I make it sounds like you're my property. Kami knows that not true. It's just that I worry about you Chichi. It's hard to fight someone when you're worrying about someone else" Tien stated.

"I can understand that Tien, believe me. But I can't give up fighting. We need all the help we can get right now if we are to save earth, and I'm not going to watch from the sidelines"

"I know Chichi, but there are other ways you can help"

"I know that, but I want to fight. Why are you so against me fighting anyway?"

"Because it's distracting, you have no idea how much pain I felt when I saw you die at the hands of Frieza" Tien stated.

"But Chiaotzu-

"Come on Chichi, don't get me wrong I love Chiaotzu like a brother but you……you have a spot in my heart that no one else has ever touched before. Watching you die was terrible, yes I was hurt when Chiaotzu died but your death was ten times worst"

"Tien……………I'm flatter that you feel that way, but I won't….I can't give up fighting. Too much has happen to me" Chichi replied sadly.

"Alright, I guess I can accept that, if you can accept me being a little overprotected" Tien sighed.

"More like overbearing" Chichi joked. "Just try to keep it under control from now on"

"I'll try" Tien stated.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How long do we have to keep these damned shades on?" Frijol cursed.

"Who knows? Besides had the prince not blown those other moons we would wearing these all the time while we were here" Col replied.

"Yeah but he only did that to save that bitch and those other pitiful humans" Frijol snarled.

"Quit complaining it's only for a few hours" Col sighed.

"Humph someone should tell the prince that it's hard as hell to see at night with these things" Frijol commented.

"Just keep it on until those moons are gone, and stay alert, you two can talk all you want once your shift is over. Until then Shut Up!" Kakarott interrupted.

"Yes sir"

**We're stuck on what's probably a hostile planet and they're complaining about wearing some damn shades. If their bickering causes a surprise attack I swear they will regret it.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that it for this chapter. For those wondering I will be updating Outcast next follow by FINALLY bringing out the sequel to A New Adventure, and I apologize for waiting for school to start before bringing another chapter. Believe me it was not my intention either.


	9. Cazadors Attack

Sorry about being so late, no I haven't forgot about this fic, just been very, very, very busy (I've probably lost some fans for this coming out so late damn). Unfortunately, my beta reader being busy as well and instead of continuing to wait I've decided to go on and post without this chapter being revise so bare with me. I promise to revise the minute she get in touch with me.

Chapter 9 ATTACK

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BULMA'S LAB

"Vegeta, what is _this_?" Bulma ask looking at the machine Vegeta was showing her.

She had been suspicious when he came asking for a capsule, but at least she could see his reason, no way could that machine fit through the door.

"That is what I would like for you to find out woman. The night we landed Kakarott and I came in contact with several of these things. They seem to be able to absorb our blast." Vegeta said demonstrating.

"Whoa**." **Bulma commented.

"Don't get too excited about this, if my hunch is right then someone doesn't want us blasting up the place."

"Well that didn't stop you and Kakarott did it?" Bulma questioned scowling as Vegeta smirked at her.

"No, but that beside the point, if someone attack we'll be force to fight without the use of ki blasts, and we'll probably be outnumbered." Vegeta mentioned.

"I know, so what do you want me to do."

"Find out all you can about this….machine. There isn't anything my men could find that would've suggested who made it." Vegeta answered.

"You should have come to me in the first place." Bulma scolded.

"Watch it woman, you're pushing it." Vegeta warned as he left the room. Better she get to work on that machine than starting another argument. He would be lying if he said he still wasn't mad at the mess she'd caused.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Somewhere at an undisclosed location on Planet Luna, the cazadors plotted what they would do with their new found information. The cazadors was considered very powerful with some of their warriors said to be to be as strong as Frieza top elite. They looked human enough the difference being that they had orange skin with amber eyes and blond hair. Another thing about them was that all members was very buff and it was hard to tell the male from female to the untrained eye or senses.

Having been informed by Kui of just who had landed on their planet, all of the king generals had been called in.

"What is the damaged report?" King Caza asked.

"Well it too early to tell sir. What we do know is that five moons have been destroyed, and the environmental disaster that will cause cannot be anticipated right now aside from a few flooding in some areas." Answered one if the king scientist.

"What's the status report on the sayjins?"

"Our scouts report that they haven't made a move since they've landed. It's looks as if their ship might have received some damage, possible from landing. Some of the forest around that area has been destroyed the damaged seem to suggest that the sayjins may have transformed……however we haven't spotted any of their counter parts."

"Of course not without the moon they can't transform, which would explain why they destroyed those five moons surrounding the area. However, at sudden times, one of the other three moons rotates over that area giving them the chance to transform if necessary. Also if you look at the moons that they left you'll see that the majority of the area the moon are constantly in is where we carry out our operations."

"What about their power levels?" One of Caza men ask.

"Their power level suggested that they are all elites." The scientist answered.

Everyone attention was suddenly drawn to the large moon shining outside their window each knowing that sayjins could gain incredible power from it. Only Freza and his family had been known to stop them in that state. Still the Cazadors wasn't too bothered by that fact, after all the sayjins couldn't transformed if they couldn't see the moon.

"Sir our scouts are also reporting that all drainers are being destroyed in that area as well. So far nearly thirty machines have been taken off-line." The general finished.

"But how could they have possible known about that or how to deactivate them."

"From what we received from Kui the sayjins are now working with Earth.

Several cazadors protest this news after hearing that statement. Fighting the sayjins was one thing but fighting sayjins using earthling technology was a whole other story.

"Sir we can't wait any longer, we must stop them before they attack." One of Caza general demand to which all the others agreed.

"All right prepare the troops." King Caza commanded.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two days. In two days the ship would be repaired, in two days they could leave the planet. Two days, that was more than enough time for shit to happen in Vegata's book. From the look Kakarott was giving the sayjin was probably thinking the same thing as well. Anyone could tell by looking at Vegeta and his men that they were more than ready to be off this planet. He was disgusted with the fear they showed about being on this planet. The only thing they should be worry about was pissing him off. Putting that thought aside he turned his attention to Bulma and her crew.

Something was up with them as well. Since he had been with them there had always been some type of tension in the air between them. However he could not detect it now, the only time he did seem to detect something akin to it was whenever the nameck was near. They also seemed to be overly cheerful, another thing that was getting on his nerves.

They had no idea of the danger they was in, to happy over the fact that they could leave soon.

**What a bunch of idiots.**

For the last couple of days he had set Kakarott to work destroying as many of those machines as possible around the ship while the others kept watch. If anyone did attack the ship, they would not have an easy time taking them down. Corn had been banished to the others room without his scouter, no need to have that fool sabotaging anything else.

Putting on those blasted shades he left the room heading towards the woman lab. He had not been pleased with her deciding to carry out her plan here on Luna. It was as if she wanted to commit suicide. If that was true then she should go ahead and do it, without dragging everyone else alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"**_You might need them just in case those saibarmen doesn't hold up to the sayjins."_**

"_**I don't believe it!" **_

"_**You can believe what you want, but it's the truth. Trust me you're going to love the results, and who knows, maybe Frieza will promote you, otherwise I hope you have a nice trip to the next dimension."**_

Sitting in his room Kui studied the fruits before him. This was the important package that Zarbon was talking about. Granted he had no idea what Zarbon was sending him, but fruits definitely were not at the top of his list. He had been so confused that he contacted Dodoria demanding an explanation. After hearing it, he quickly wondered how sane the two was. He also wondered if the two was up to something, after all the reward for bringing in Vegeta would be enough for him to buy a planet of his own. Put that with the reward for finding the Princess and Kui would never have to worry about anything again, so long as he continued to obey Frieza. Maybe the fruits were poisonous. He knew that he would most likely come across Vegeta before Dodoria and King Cold, and neither Zarbon nor Dodoria would be happy if Frieza place him over them, and this was his one chance to do so. So why would they help him succeed if it would danger them. Everyone knew what happens when someone became useless or unimportant to Frieza. But neither would dare try to stop Frieza plans and killing him would be considered an act of treason, so maybe they was trying to help.

**There's only one way to find out.**

With that in mind, Kui slowly took a bite of the fruit gasping as he felt enormous power sweep through him.

**I don't believe it, Dodoria was right after all.**

He quickly put up the rest of the fruits. He would not eat those until he truly had to. There had to be a reason for Zarbon and Dodoria helping him, and he knew he'd owe them a favor. That wasn't good they might demand that they had a helping hand in helping him defeat Vegeta in which case he knew Frieza would find out the true eventually.

**I wonder if Frieza knows about the fruits.**

If it was one thing Frieza hated it was secrets, and he would go to great lengths to find them. Putting that thought aside Kui headed to train, beating Vegeta would not be easy. He would need to be ready to exploit every vulnerable crack that the sayjin might show.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"That was uncalled for." Yamcha groaned rubbing his jaw.

"Well that's what you get from scaring me, really what were you thinking scaring me like that didn't you see I was concentrating." Bulma ranted.

"I thought you were just playing." Yamcha answered.

"I just drop by to tell you that dinner's ready. Everyone eaten except for me and you so I figured that we could have dinner together."

"Sorry, Yamcha but I really need to figure out this machine. I'm really close to cracking it."

"Where did you find that?" Yamcha ask pointing to the machine.

"Vegeta and Kakarott came across it that night we first landed. They believe that this entire planet might be full of them and I want to find out if that true."

**Damn that sayjin, why must he always find a way to keep Bulma from me?**

"Why what's so dangerous about it? It doesn't look that deadly to me" Yamcha ask.

"Is that so?" Bulma ask.

"HEY, stop pushing." Yamacha pleaded as Bulma ushered Yamcha in front of the machine.

"Okay when ever you ready, I want you to fire a small blast." Bulma stated

"You're kidding right; didn't you once say how dangerous it was to do that down here in the lab." Yamcha ask.

"Just fire and quit being a baby." Bulam demanded.

Grumbling to his self, Yamcha fired away a small blast looking in disbelief as the machine absorbed it.

"How the hell did it do that?" Yamcha ask.

"That what's I'm close to finding out. Vegeta believe that this planet may be full of them, now imagine if he is correct." Bulma ask watching Yamcha face pale.

"Thankfully I've just about broken through the firewall in the machine and maybe find out some information on our mysterious guests." Bulma stated.

"You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?"

"Of course I am, this planet was supposed to be uninhabited but now we find out it is, who knows what might happen tomorrow, and if something do happen this machine is the only thing that we have to even get an idea as to who's behind it."

"Well don't you worry, nothing going to happen tomorrow, I'll make sure of that." Yamaha boasted.

"Sure you will."

"Hey, that wasn't very supportive." Yamcha pouted but Bulma made no attempt to apologize. She new that Yamcha and the others were experience fighters, but lately their situations have been out of her friends' league. She had been tempted to bring up how they had done against the sayjins but decided against that, best to let him have his ego. Sometimes that was the only thing that kept Yamcha going.

"I better let you get back to work then." Yamcha suggested.

"Sorry about dinner, I'll make it up to you." Bulma promised getting back to work on the machine.

**Could this planet really be covered with these things? Vegeta said that they had lost countless men on this planet, but I can't see how. Especially considering the moons this planet has. What could be so powerful that it could destroy a group of rampaging giant apes?**

"This has better be important woman or I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of that weakling, I've had enough of his pitiful threat concerning you." Vegeta stated glaring back at the door. Bulma sighed as well while they stood in silence waiting for Yamcha to leave.

Finally figuring out that Bulma and Vegeta was on to him, Yamcha stomped away mad at being caught.

"So tell me woman, how could a planet such as yours with all your brains conceive an weakling as dumb as him." Vegeta wondered.

"Not now Vegeta, I'm not in the mood." Bulma started.

"As if that concerns me, I don't give a damn about your moods."

"Look I didn't call you down here to start an argument."

"Then what did you call me for?"

"It's about the expedition tomorrow."

**Not that again.**

"What about it?" Vegeta growled still mad at the woman for disregarding his demand at foregoing the expedition.

"Well I want you to divide your men in three groups. I have already done that with my friends. Piccolo and Yamcha will be with me, and Tien, Krillen, and Chichi will be in the other group and Chiaotzu will be staying behind once again." Bulma stated.

"……….You wants me to split my men up as I would I if I was going to plan a strike." Vegeta questioned. Thinking over what she had told him, he found his self agreeing with her decision with how she had split her team. With the way they were going to be split now they would almost be even aside from the little clown.

"Well that's not exactly how I would put it but yeah. You have all night to decide and you can tell the others in the morning when I announced the change." Bulma answered while Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"How far along are you with that machine?"

"I'm hoping to crack it in the next two hours.

"Notify me when you do." Vegeta demanded before leaving.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are the men ready?" King Caza ask.

"Yes sir."

"And what about the sayjins, have they made any more moves?"

"It appears that they have sent out either scout or two purging parties." The general answered gravely.

"What are your orders?"

"Have all available troops follow them, also ready a squad to attack the ship, but leave it intact. If they are working with earth then there's probably valuable information onboard. Have the weather machine been brought online?"

"Yes sir, this entire planet should be covered in the next hour completely blocking the moon."

"Good, I leave everything to you general."

"I shall not fail you." The general saluted before heading off.

"Let us hope not." King Caza whispered.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Morning came too quickly for the crew onboard Capsule Corp. ship, as everyone was busy getting ready for the expedition, except for the sayjins, who in Bulma's opinion was preparing for war. Judging from the information she had receive last night that probably wasn't too far from the truth. Vegeta had not been happy that Bulma had found out basically nothing. The language had been in standard giving away nothing as to who was behind this except that they were exceptionally smart, clever enough to leave no information for Bulma to find.

"Everything set Bulam." Chichi stated breaking Bulma concentration.

"Oh, okay, have everyone meet me in the control room Chichi I have some last minute preparation to go over."

"I'm on it."

Ten minutes later everyone was seated awaiting Bulma announcement.

"The reasoned I've call you all here is because I've decided to change the two groups for the expedition. Vegeta has already been notified and has come up with the proper changes for his men as well."

"That's it?" Krillen ask.

"YES that's it you got a problem with that." Bulma question.

"Um, no it just that you made it sounds really important."

"AS I was saying…(Bulma started daring Krillen to interrupt again…Yamcha and Piccolo will be in group one, and Tien, Chichi, and Krillen will be in group two. Chiaotzu will be staying behind with the ship…Vegeta.

"Col and Arroz will be with me. Kakarott, Pinto, and Cebolla are in group two. Corn and Frijol will be staying behind." Vegeta commanded. No one miss the accusing glare he gave both Corn and Kakarott.

"Well that's all I wanted, we got half an hour, I suggest you get ready." Bulma finished as the group departed.

Making sure everything was in order, Bulma heading to sayjins quarters, unlike the others she wasn't to sure about leaving Corn behind with the ship, though she slowed her pace as she neared.

"Come on Vegeta, your father did not send me all the way out here just to baby sit that bitch ship.

BITCH, I'll show him who the bitch.

"No, he sent you here to be my aid and _follow_ my orders which I have already given you. I suggest you get to it." Vegeta warned daring Corn to do otherwise.

Corn angrily stomps out the room snarling at Bumla as he pass.

If Vegeta ever attacks him again, he'll get no help from me.

"Maybe Corn should take my group?" Kakarott suggested.

"I swear Kakarott, if Corn stupidity is starting to rubbed off on you I will do you a favor and kill you now. YOU will lead group two. You shouldn't have any problems so long as you stay focus got it." Vegeta commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Can I help you with something woman?" came Vegeta's voice from inside the room.

"Yes Vegeta you can." Bulma answered entering the room as Kakarott excuse his self.

"Listen Vegeta, maybe you should let Kakarott stay here. Do you really think it's a good idea leaving Corn here to snoop around?" Bulma ask watching as Vegeta control his self from losing it.

"Look woman, YOU are the last person here to be questioning my motives, Corn knows what would happen to him here if he was to leave me here."

"But

"No buts' you ask me to make a decision and I made it, _and it WILL NOT BE CHANGED_!" Vegeta raged.

"Fine have it your way!" Bulma snarled stomping out the room.

"Wait………………….."

"What Vegeta, what else could YOU possible want."

"I want to know something; why didn't you tell the others about our finding here."

"……If they knew the truth, they might be against the expedition."

"So they do have some brains after all, now if only you would just tell me what you're concealing here."

"Excuse me."

"The only reason you would be so against Corn being left here was if you were hiding something, I am sick of playing these games it time you tell me the truth. " Vegeta warned.

"…….You know Vegeta, you are one paranoid sayjin." Bulma answered leaving the room quickly.

I may be one paranoid sayjin but you woman are one terrible liar, and keeping this secret from your friends will cause you dearly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been decided that each group would meet back up at the ship in 5 hours with strict orders to contact the ship and the others should anyone fall under attack.

"Is something wrong?" Vegeta ask before the two groups parted.

"Yeah, it's those clouds, when I did a weather scan on this planet this area was suppose to be sunny for at least another few days." Bulma anwered.

Vegeta said nothing but nodded towards Kakarott.

"Wanna bet that our mysterious host is behind this." 

"_**Just keep your eyes open Kakarott. Remember to contact me if you find anything suspicious, and by suspicious I'm t talking about a base or city, not that harpy, which you are to stay away from. The last thing I need is a love sick sayjin."**_

Vegeta smirked after that last statement watching as Kakarott directed his glare else where grumbling to his self until they split apart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Seen anything yet?" Corn ask Frijol watching as the round sayjins nervously shook his head signaling he haven't. It and been about two hours since the others left, however that was far from Frijol mind as he continued to eye the sayjin when he notice that the commander was making no move to head back inside.

" Is something wrong sir."

"Yes, I'm wondering why a fellow first class sayjins would rat me out to _that_ pitiful third class." Corn questioned.

"B-But I didn't sir, I was just following orders."

"And since when did Kakarott orders overrule mine's. You forget Frijol that unless Kakarott is given orders from someone higher than _myself_ then my orders stand, and I specifically requested that everyone kept our meeting quiet." Corn argued

"I-I-I'm sorry s-sir."

"No you're not sorry, not yet anyway, but you will be." Corn smirked before leaving.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Krillen and the others slowly landed on another continent on Luna looking for the next type of plants to retrieve. Behind him Tien and Chichi talked nosily though to Krillen it looked as if Tien had ticked Chichi off about something.

Man even after my help he's still having problems, I feel for you Tien.

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the sayjins. Col and Celloba had been jumping at nearly every sound they heard and even Kakarott was unusually quiet though he wasn't complaining about that. That sayjin jokes was down right rude, still Krillen couldn't helpbut notice that something was out of place with them. While Chichi and Tien continue to argue he kept studying them until it finally came to him.

"That's it!" Krillen stated figuring out what it was. Meanwhile the sayjins had tense up looking around for anything.

"Is something wrong Krillen?"

"Huh?" Krillen ask coming out of his thought.

"I ask you is there's something wrong." Tien asked. Anything was better than Chichi's arguing. He just hoped she would follow suit.

"No, not really at least I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Chichi wondered.

"Well it's the sayjins." Krillen whispered.

"What about them." Tien ask dangerously, had something transpired why he had been caught up in that argument with Chichi. He had not missed the glares they gave when Krillen stated nothing was wrong.

"Look at them have you ever seen them work this slowly?" Krillen ask gulping as they bristle at his comment.

"I mean isn't it strange that they would all of a sudden start working slowly." Krillen whispered more softly hoping they didn't hear him."

"Krillen we're picking up seeds, how fast do you want them to work." Chichi questioned.

"No, he's right, they are acting strange, look at how they're spread out." Tien stated.

Slowly Krillen and Chichi caught on.

"They've created a barrier." Krillen noticed.

"Yeah and it's around us." Chichi finished frownings.

"Something going on, I think it best if we stay alert." Tien suggested.

Bout time they caught on, I wish that woman would have told them before hand, hopefully they'll keep quiet so that I can hear when the enemy is approaching. I don't know what Kami was thinking giving her a set of lungs like that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

"_We're being followed."_

Piccolo words continue to go through Bulma head since she had heard that statement half an hour ago. Not wanting to let their stalker know about their suspicion, the group continued working but quietly debated on their plan of action. Vegeta swiftly squash Yamcha idea of wanting to confront them to which Yamcha finally backed down when he saw that Piccolo and Bulma seemed to agree with Vegeta. After another hour of debate the gang finally came up with a plan.

Not to far from their position was a river and if Bulma calculations was correct then they could use that river to shelter themselves from their enemies and if they traveled north it would bring them about twenty miles from the ship. As much as Vegeta hated that plan, it would have to do.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

SAYJIN ROYAL SPACESHIP S.S. VEGETA

Bardock stood before his fellow commanders, the advisors, and the king sighing heavily with the news he was about to report knowing none of it was good.

"Well get started Bardock, we don't have all day." Squash demanded.

"My lord, my sources tell me that Frieza has…..announced an award for the prince and the princess as well as any information which might lead to the capture of them or bring about our destruction." Bardock started throwing Squash as angry glance.

"YOU SEE! I told you this would happened, helping those weaklings will be the end of us!" Squash proclaim. A few of the king lower commanders and advisors begin mumbling in agree.

"Quiet all of you! And Squash one more outburst and you will find yourself in a most unwanted situation. Bardock out with the rest of it we don't have all day." King Vegeta demanded wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"It turns out that Frieza as also assigned one of his henchmen to do the job."

"Humph, my son can handle any of Frieza men." King Vegeta boasted trying to reassure his advisors.

"I have also found that Frieza father is also looking for Prince Vegeta and he is also in the east quadrant." Bardock announce warily.

King Cold! 

"Have you got in contact them?" Nappa ask.

"No, we've been unable to contact them for the last few days. Not since they've landed." Bardock answered.

"Where are they?" Ask Nappa.

"………………………They're on Luna."

"Luna! Why the hell would they be there?" King Vegeta demanded.

Squash went to answer that demand but thought better of it seeing King Vegeta warning glare.

"Everyone get out now!" King Vegeta commanded.

Things were taking a turn for the worst. Heeding his orders everyone quickly left the room. Not being able to take it any more King Vegeta finally lost his temper destroying the table as well as part of the floor before marching out the door finding the commanders and advisors talking.

"Bardock!"

"Sir!"

"I want all unnecessary ships off now, and set course for Luna!"

Immediately the other commanders begin asking for permission to attend him but he silence them, flaring us his ki.

"Only Bardock will accompany me, the rest of you are to report to your ships which better be off my ship by the time I'm ready to leave."

Quickly saluting him, the commanders headed for their ships while King Vegeta headed to his room.

Damn that boy, if he's mess anything up so help me he'll pay.

One hour later King Vegeta ship was on its way to Luna. It wasn't until later that evening that Bardock came to tell him the rest of the news.

"Are you sure about this?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Yes someone besides me has been communicating with the earthling ship and I'm positive that they weren't speaking to Prince Vegeta." Bardock answered gravely.

"But you don't know who it is?"

"……No sire."

"So how the hell can this information help me!" King Vegeta demanded.

Bardock didn't need his new ability to know not to answer that question he also knew that if King Vegeta could spare him he would all ready be heading to the next dimension.

"Leave me!" King Vegeta ordered.

"Sire…..there is still more that you need to know."

Kami if looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over.

"I have been doing some research Frieza has been catching on to our plans very quickly; much faster than he should be able to. I believe that someone may be giving information to Frieza as well." Bardock answered watching King Vegeta face change from livid to murderous rage.

"Let me guess you have no idea they are." King Vegeta asked deadly.

The hell with Bardock predictions, they were no good if he and his people still ended up dead.

"I have come to this conclusion sire, that with both cases it could only be cause by one of the commanders." Bardock answered before quickly excusing his self.

One of those bastards is a traitor, damn coward! Frist the uprising, now I find out that someone here is reporting to that bastard lizard as well. If only we weren't in this predicament, I'd blast the lot of them and have them replace within the hour.

With his anger ever rising, King Vegeta headed towards his room losing ten of his men along the way. The hell with the laws he was the King.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

On the forth hour of the expedition, weather machine had done its job completely covering Luna Moons from view and it was on this hour that the cazadors attacked.

"What are you talking about, there's no one out there otherwise my scouter would have alerted me." Corn argued

Curse Vegeta for leaving me here with this…..thing.

"Come on, we need to warn the other sayjin." Chiaotzu warned leading out the door.

Slowly Corn followed him wondering what was the thing trying to pull, surely he couldn't sense someone was out there, but then again, you could never be to sure with earthlings.

The two of them arrive just in time to be Frijol be hit by a direct blast as men begin rushing the ship. Not hesitating Both Corn and Chiaotzu begin shoot blasts at the men who for a second seemed surprised that the sayjin and earthling attacks actually made contact however this did not stop them from attacking.

Both Corn and Chiaotzu instantly notice that their enemy were reluctant to fire blasts at them and used that to their advantage staying as close to the ship as possible. Chiaotzu small size made it hard for them to land any blow on them but he had no problems throwing blows to any open places from faces to stomach or any other weak spot. The fact that his blows were causing them damage also surprised them as they was force back. The little guy was not to be taken lightly, still though Chiaotzu knew that his power wouldn't last forever; and it seem that for every creature he knock down two more joined the fight.

Corn made sure not to get to far from the short warrior, though he was still having a difficult time fighting, cursing that he wasn't as strong as his ally at the moment as it was taking everything he had not to be beaten. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of them would be overtaken. So with this last desperate though he shot his most powerful blast using it as a cover to get to Frijol as Chiaotzu curse finding his self now being attack from all angles. Once there he powered up once more as a yellow glow came from his hand that he shot into the sky. It exploded right before shooting through the clouds it glow causing the other to stop their fighting and stare at it amaze. Corn roughly grab Frijol slapping him until he began moaning, then grabbed the shades off him as he directed Frijol attention to his newly created orb. As soon as Frijol became fixed no the moon Corn back off watching as Frijol began his transformation and chaos ensued.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Know one knew what was happening, but none of them questioned Kakarott order following him into the air, immediately the spot below them was engulf by ki blasts as the forest below came to life as warriors flew up after them. Kakarott made a bee line back towards the ship barreling through their enemy as if they were nothing more than bowling pins in his way, the other two sayjins followed right behind him as did Tien, Krillen, and Chichi who tried shooting a few blasts of their own only to watch them mysteriously change course heading elsewhere. After trying a few more blast only to see them have the same result they gave up and concentrated on dodges blast that came from every direction. Ahead of them Kakarott continue bulldozing their enemy taking blast after blast while the other wondered how long he'd be able to keep that up, the land below them continued to fly by as they continued through the assault.

We will never make it back like this. 

It was becoming to hard for his two sayjin comrades to keep up with him, the humans was fairing much better, but one good hit was all it took to break the formation they had made behind him. With this in mind he suddenly called for the others to follow him downward we he slammed his body to the ground, the impact causing clouds of dust to fly from ground.

"Everyone grab me!" Ordered Kakarott.

Very quickly he felt Tien, Krillen and Chichi near him grabbing hold of him. He quickly move to where Cebolla and Pinto knowing they couldn't sense ki. By then their enemy blindly shot blast into the clouds hoping to hit them, but it didn't mattered now that everyone was touching him they could escape. Locking on to Corn ki, they had escaped the enemy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The water was freezing, much colder than any of them expected. Pushing that thought aside they quickly made their way down stream. Ki blast came shooting down from above, but their enemy seemed reluctant to come in after them. They continued to use their ki pushing their self forward. To Vegeta dismay it looked if the woman and idiot would need to go up for air soon and they was no wear near their destination. Surprisingly the nameck had stripped his self of his tunic and shoulder pads. Vegeta slowed down signaling the others to continue forward as he headed out of the river bed into the sky drawing attention to his self allow the woman to get some air and after dodging countless blast dove back in to catching up with the others spreading out to have better room to dodge.

Out of nowhere Kakarott appeared in front of them; surprise to find his self under water he quickly closed his mouth motion for the other to come near him and soon as everyone was touching him they left the river and ki blasts behind.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry for leaving this hanging, I swear I'll update it as soon as possible.


	10. Chaos Theory

I'm sure by now you all know where I've been, one month I was only out of the hospital for one Fucking month! Sorry folks but one can't type when he's constantly under medication. Man I miss an entire year, talk about bad luck. Now for some good news, this was supposed to be a two part chapter but I went ahead and stayed up all night finishing this. (Currently it's 5am where I'm at). Anyway here's the next chapter. **Bold stand for thought///////////** _**Bold and Italic are telepaths**_ Disclaimer do not own dragonballz.

CHAPTER 10 Chaos Theory

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"_**Kakarott report now!!!!!"**_ Vegeta demanded once they arrive back at the ship.

"_**Corn, Frijol, and…that thing are holding up the front, however it's only a matter of time before our front line fold. It seems these bastards know about our tails. Chichi, Krillen, Bulma, and Yamcha are currently checking the ship, while the rest have formed a rear for us to defend from." **_Kakarott finished.

All in all, they were in deep shit and Vegeta could sense even more soldiers on their way. Once again he took in the battle around him while Kakarott waited patiently occasionally shooting deadly ki blast at anyone heading their way killing them instantly.

**It won't be long before they overrun us by sheer numbers and force. Obviously they want some kind of information either from us or the ship otherwise our ship would already be destroyed making it impossible for us to escape. If we are to survive this we'll need to reorganize our defense and stop more men from coming, but most of all we need to find the one organizing this attack. This attack is too well plan to be a coincidence. If we take him out hopefully his men will fall back and we might get through this. **

"Kakarott see to it that no other squads makes it here, also scout the area, giving the way they're attacking they've got to be getting orders from someone, find him and we should be able to put an end to this blasted attack." Vegeta ordered.

Kakarott saluted once and was gone, meanwhile Vegeta headed toward the ship knowing that his main priority was to protect the woman, once he was sure she was okay then he'd do something about this mess she had put them in.

BBBBBBBB

Once Bulma, Chichi, Krillen, and Yamcha made it to the ship, the four of them split up to begin searching the ship for intruders much to Yamcha dislike. Krillen took the medical wing, Yamcha the living quarters and gravity room, while Chichi took the mess hall and escape pods, Bulma would be taking the lab and all of them would meet back up in the control room once they were finished checking.

**Man these things are ugly. I'm sure that last one I took down was a woman considering how it screamed.** Yamcha thought as he headed down the hall.

Like the others he didn't know why they weren't shooting blasts at him but he didn't complain, besides he much preferred hand to hand. Coming towards the corner he smiled sensing more of those things waiting on him, picking up his speed he quickly turned the corner throwing punches and kicks at everyone in sight until there was only one left standing.

"H-H-How did you know we were here. We're supposed to be invisible to your scouters" It asked.

"I'm not a sayjin idiot, I'm from earth. Can't you see I'm not wearing a scouter?" Yamcha mentioned before he punch the cazador lights out.

Hearing their comrade cries more came around the corner, not liking the odds Yamcha headed inside the gravity room heading for the control before turning around to face his enemies.

"Give it up sayjin you have no where to run."

"Like I told your buddy I'm not a sayjin." Yamcha said before turning on the gravity machine causing all cazador in the room to suddenly fall to the ground unable to move. He turned it up a little more before turning it off and knocking out all those still conscious. With that done he headed for the control room.

BBBBBBBBBB

Seeing that the medical lab and mess hall were on the same side Krillen and Chichi had tag team most of the cazadors they saw with Chichi throwing leathal kicks while Krillen poured out powerful punches at very fast speeds at those who had managed to dodge Chichi kicks. Once they made it to the corridors the two went their separate ways. Making it to the mess hall, Chichi quickly jumped towards the ceiling as two Cazadors fazed in from of her throwing punches.

"Haaa!!!!" Chichi shouted shooting two control blasts at them taking them down. Reacting quickly she flipped in mid air as three this time fazed around her trying to land a blow. Chichi managed to dodge the first two but the third did make contact knocking her to the ground causing a large dent on the floor. Thinking her to be down the rest of their squad gather around to take her prisoner, however Chichi surprised them all flipping out her hole taking count of how many were left.

"KAIO-KEN!!!!" Chichi shouted quickly charging them and taking them down before they could counter.

"That's the problem with men, they always underestimate a woman." Chichi commented before she'd sense someone behind her, turning around she just barely managed to block the kick to her head. Grabbing hold of her attacker leg she pulled her attacker towards her close-lining it.

"Tell me are there any more of you down here." Chichi questioned.

"N-No."

"Good." Chichi smirked before slamming it into the ground.

"Next time have some manners." Chichi finished heading back the way she came.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Great they're all waiting for me, won't they be in for a surprise. This won't be as easy as they think.** Krillen thought sensing several cazadors outside the elevator door. As soon as the doors open they charged only to be blinded by blazing light.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!" Krillen shouted. After the light faded he wasted no time dispatching the enemy glad for once he had it easy. Entering the medical lab he curse seeing the mess they had made before falling to the ground as he was hit by some hard object that was thrown at him. Groaning he quickly rolled over as a fist hit the ground where his head had been just second ago. He paused glaring at his attacker that had tried such an underhanded trick.

"I see you must be from earth a well, otherwise you would be dead now." His attacker announced more to his self than to Krillen.

"And what make you say that." Krilen wondered.

"You don't have a scouter, one of your allies mentioned it before taking out some on my men on this ship. I've to thank him when I see him."

**Him??? Damnit Yamcha for once stop running that mouth of yours!!!**

"Don't count on it buddy, I'm not letting you out of here." Krillen promised before charging his enemy who tried to dodge him by jumping away however, Krillen fazed in front him landing a powerful head butt taking him out.

**I need to find the others soon and tell them what I found out, before they leak anything else.** Krillen thought leaving, however he stop taking time to destroy all scouters in the room. Who knew what else those damn things did.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma duck as a fist came flying her way while charging forward quickly to land an uppercut taking the cazador down as it join several of it comrades on the ground. Heading down the hall she quickly made it to her lab holding back sobs of relief to find the door still intact meaning she had stop them just in time. Heading to the keypad she quickly punched in a few codes watching as her lab door disappeared and a wall came up.

With that done she headed back through the ship to find the others. Passing a window she stopped to look outside in horror. Her group had managed to put up a strong stand but slowly they were being outnumbered. She growled seeing Kakarott and Vegeta standing around until Kakarott suddenly disappeared. She wondered briefly what he and Vegeta were up to. She hoped they had come up with some type of plan like before, because at the moment she couldn't think of anything that would help them. Suddenly she heard noises coming from other parts of the ship. Continuing on her way she made it to the control room where she found Krillen, Yamcha, and Chichi finishing up the rest of the cazadors inside the ship.

"That's the last of them." Krillen Stated as he took down the last man inside their ship.

"Come on we need to help the others and fast." Bulma ordered as they headed out the ship.

Coming out side they came face to face with Vegeta who had managed to take the last of their enemy in that area.

"Well?" Vegeta asked concerning the ship.

Unlike them Vegeta had different plans for their enemy sending all that had attacked him to the next dimension.

"She's fine aside from the trash inside that needs to be taken out." Bulma answered

"We need to revaluate our defense in order survive this battle." Vegeta ordered.

"Don't you mean win." Yamcha commented however Vegeta ignored him.

"Where's Kakarott." Chichi asked noticing him no where in sight.

"He's not here." Vegeta answered annoyed at being interrupted.

"You mean he left us." Chichi ask shocked.

"I knew that bastard was no good." Yamcha said.

"No…I sent him to delay other squads from arriving, now as I was saying-"

"You mean you sent him alone." Chichi continued frowning.

"YES!!!!!! YES I SENT HIM ALONE!!!! Get this through your head, we're under attack and we'll need every advantage we can get, so unless one of you can get around as fast as he can then shut up!!!" Vegeta raved.

"What do you want us to do Vegeta?" Bulma stepped in seeing the murderous look in his eyes.

Calming down Vegeta continued with his plan.

"As it stands, it's only a matter of time before the front line give, so we need to send more men there however we need to ensure that our rear not weaken as well. In order to do this we need to send my men to the front while me and baldy here take their place at the rear. If we can hold them off and if Kakarott follow through on his part, we should be able to survive this battle." Vegeta finished.

"Okay how do you suggest we do this?" Bulma asked

"I'm going to provide a distraction allowing my men to head to the front. I know with them leaving that our numbers there will decrease however I'm counting on baldy here to find three eyes and the two of them do his little cloning technique while I'm distracting them." Vegeta answered.

"You know Vegeta Piccolo can do that technique as well." Krillen mentioned.

"Then be sure to tell him too." Vegeta commanded.

**With their strength and that technique we'll be more than able to defend the rear, my men should be able to maintain the front and if Kakarott make good on his end then we can destroy these weaklings and make them pay for trying to make a fool out of me. **

"What about the rest of us." Yamcha asked.

"You will stay here and guard the ship. You can start by getting rid of those things you left inside. Let's go baldy." Vegeta ordered leaving no room for debate. He knew that if he stayed around Yamcha or Chichi any longer he'll end up killing them his self. If they survived this, those two have better stay away from him.

Flying towards the rear he quickly relayed his plan to his men telepathically before powering up and began shooting multiple blasts separating his group from the enemy. Wasting no time Krillen found Tien and Piccolo and replayed the plan to them, meanwhile Vegeta men had taken flight heading towards the front.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After Frijol transformation, the battle had tip into Corn and Chiaotzu favor. Seeing Frijol ozzoaru form the cazadors had paused momentarily in their attacks to which Corn and Chiaotzu exploited greatly taking out the most powerful fighters present (in Corn case it was those he thought was the strongest since his scouter wasn't working). Coming to their senses they quickly withdrew from their attack as Chiaotzu rejoice at them retreating while Corn tried to contact the others cursing finding his scouter to be jam. Forgetting about that at the moment he focus his attention back to the battle frowning. Something wasn't right the cazaders wasn't retreating like his so-called comrade was thinking. They had regrouped and were now focusing all of their attention on Frijol, making the beast even madder. Without warning he jumped into the air after it provokers.

"Shit, come on you, their trying to draw away our trump card." Corn Shouted.

"But we can't leave the ship."

"Well if they take him down there won't be no us or no ship for anyone." Corn reminded him.

"You're right." Chiaotzu agreed.

Following after Frijol, Corn curse once he saw the enemy circling Frijol confusing him before a group headed for his tail.

"Come on, we must stop them before they attack his tail."

**Their tails are their weak spot.**

Putting that information away for the time being Chiaotzu followed the sayjin lead shooting ki blasts at the enemy stopping their attack.

"Are you sure there's no way you can make him head back towards the ship." Chiaotzu asked as the two of them studied the enemy.

"Only if you're willing to become his prey and lead him back towards the ship. But I doubt if these guys will be willing to help you out. Here's how it stand, our only option for survival are to stay as close to Frijol as possible and out of his way, for if he falls we won't be too far behind." Corn pointed out.

Chiaotzu gulp and powered up more determine not to let this be his last stand, having died once before, he had no desire to do so once more, not until it was truly his time to leave.

"What do you need me to do exactly?"

"Make sure that his tail stays intact, we just need to hold out until the others returns." Corn commented.

With that the two took sides and prepared for their standoff. As Chiaotzu had predicted their enemy broke off into two groups as a second party went for the ship. The cazadors had hoped this action would cause the enemy to split but was disappointed as the three had no intention of leaving for what would have been their demise. For the next half hour, Corn and Chiaotzu stood their ground constantly throbbing attacks left and right as Firjol went on a rampage killing anyone that was too slow to get out of his way or caught off guard. But they got as good as they gave. With Firjol tail being protected the cazadors sought other ways to bring the beast down, mainly by trying to blind it. They also doubled their efforts in trying to take down Chiaotzu and Corn as well. At times the two were barely able to fend them off while barely managing to keep out of Frijol sight, several times Chiaotzu found his self coming to Corn aid and for the first time saw how vulnerable a sayjin were without a working scouter. Even Frijol his self receive several nasty cuts and gashes.

As much as Corn wanted his Prince and Kakarott dead, he was the first one to sigh in relief when Chiaotzu told him the others were backed. It seemed he would live to see his dream come true after all. Ten minutes later he and Chiaotzu were joined by the rest of the sayjin saved Vegeta and Kakaortt. Smirking, Corn powered up to his max or rather what was left of it. Not having a scouter had cause Corn hell, now he wished to pay it back in full.

"You and Cebolla cover Frijol's tail, the rest of us are going to have some fun, aright you bastards, now I'm going to give you a real show!" Corn exclaimed before he, Arroz, Pinto, and Col went after the cazadors.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How much further?"

"It won't be long now, however stay alert for anything, we don't want to be caught off guard." Their squad leader answered as they flew towards the location of the enemy ship. After the earthling and sayjins mysteriously disappeared, they all receive word to head towards the ship, along the way calls begin to come in saying that their targets had return to their base which was impossible giving that they had been on the other side of the planet. However that was nothing compared to the sound of their comrades suddenly screaming on their scouters before their power levels completely disappeared at an alarming rate. And it seemed it was only happening to those who were heading towards the enemy location. By their squad leader estimation at least 30 squads had to have been taken down before they could report anything.

**This must be how the sayjins felted when we use to hunt them. How ironic that it is them turning the table on us.**

"Be on the look out for anything suspicious." Their squad leader reminded them once more.

A split second later his men saw his body been blasted out of the air at point blank, and in his place stood a blood covered sayjin glaring at them a second more before disappearing and reappearing in front of another cazador and punching a hole straight through his chest, then shooting a ki blast at another cazador killing it instantly. Again he disappeared this time reappearing by those closest to the back snapping ones neck then delivering a fatal uppercut to another before finally turning his attention to the last two who were frozen in place to frighten to do anything. A second later those two fell from the sky following their squad to the ground below. With that done he put his fingers to his face once more concentrating to find more ki signatures. Locking in on another squad he disappeared to complete his task once more.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

**One nameck, eight first class sayjins elite, and six first class earthling, in all that's only 15 warriors vs. an army of cazadors, so why is screen suggesting that the cazadors are losing? **

That was the thought running through Kui's mind as he continued to watch the screen.

**Just how strong are they?**

For the very first time Kui was beginning to think that he was indeed very well in over his head on this mission. If this group was powerful enough to hold off an army, he wasn't sure how good he and his squad of only 10 men would be, even with the new sabiermen. Looking towards his room, he thought about the package he had received. Thinking about it brought back his confidence. He had enough to share with his crew if need be and he doubted that everyone in the sayjins and earthling camp would survive this encounter. He just had to wait and find out in the end.

"Pick up our pace we can't afford to let them continue to elude us." Kui demanded to his pilot.

It was in his best interest to catch them as soon as possible. Because everyone knew that the longer a sayjin fight the stronger they became, and that was the last thing Kui wanted.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kakarott watch silently as the last member of another squad fell lifeless to the ground. Checking for more ki he smirked as when he felt no other group heading towards the direction of the ship.

**Guess that's the last of them I guess I better head back. **

He was about to teleport when he remembered Vegeta telling him about their enemy getting orders from someone close by. Rather than teleport back to the others, he decided to fly back hoping to spot anything that would give him a lead.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What the hell is going on, where's our back up? They should have been here by now." The cazador general demanded as he watched the battle. At this rate what was left of his first squads would be gone.

"Sir they're not reporting and we can get their reading anywhere. The only men we have left are the ones here with us. As for the others, I believe they're dead. I just don't know how to explain it." That was the answer his second in command gave him.

**We've truly underestimated them. We are doomed. Well if this is to be our last stand then it will be theirs as well.**

"Men I have new orders." The general started.

"Forget about the enemy destroy the ship, don't leave it standing, once that's complete you are to retreat back to the base to await further orders. Now move out." The General instructed.

"Sir!!!" Shouted the squad as they took off heading towards the battlefield.

BBBBBBBB

**Damn more of them, and I thought I was done with this shit!!!** Thought Kakarott teleporting to where he felt the enemy's ki flare up. Upon arriving there he was about to fire a blast when it struck him that these guys weren't to far from the battle field. Looking around he spotted the general and a few others close by. Powering down quickly he landed and stayed there until he was sure he had not been spotted. From there he spied on them noticing their view point.

**I hope the others can handle that last squad. One of these guys has to be their leader but which one. I can't take any chances, I'll wait; sooner or later he'll give his self a way, then he's mine.**

BBBBBBBBBB

Back on the battlefields the sayjins and earthlings were steadily pushing their enemy back. Now it was only a matter of time before the enemy would be force to retreat.

"Heads up more of them are coming." Krillen shouted spotting more heading their way.

**Damnit what the hell is Kakarott doing? Taking a break, curse him. If anything happens I'll kill myself!**

But to the group amazement the squad flew over them heading for the ship.

"What are they up to?" Krillen commented as he dodged another attack.

"What do you think, since they can't defeat us there's only one thing left to do." Vegeta answered cursing Kakarott once more.

"The ship, they're going to destroy it." The nameck answered paling at the revelation.

"Chichi!!!!!" Tien shouted heading after the squad.

"No you moron, we need to stay here and hold them off." Vegeta commanded.

But Tien ignored him heading for the ship.

"They're coming for the ship we have to stop them, you guys ready." Bulma asked Yamcha and Chichi.

"As ready as we will be." Chichi replied.

They quickly flew to confront the enemy stopping some twenty feet away from them and begin shooting multiple ki blasts managing to hit some of their targets. The rest broke away and took shots at the ship. But Bulma and Chichi took care of those blasts canceling them out with blasts of their own while Yamcha took charge taking out the remaining cazadors he could get his hands on in hands to air combat.

BBBBBBBBBBB

"Sir it looks as if they've been intercepted. Shall we call off the attack?"

Smirking, Kakarott teleported from his hiding spot towards them ready to end this game of cat and mouse.

"NO!!! Not until that ship is destroyed." The General replied angrily.

"I beg to differ." Kakarott objected as he appeared in front of them. The four guards left quickly rush him but with two swift kicks and two powerful punches they each fell to the ground dead. The bloodied sayjin then stalked towards the two of them with ki glowing in his right hand looking like a demon from hell itself. Overcoming his fear, the captain charge Kakarott only to have his head blown off his body landing in front of the general

"Call. Off. The. Attack. Now!" Kakarott demanded.

Fumbling with his scouter the General finally found his voice and did as Kakarott ordered before being hit by a powerful blast. The general would later awaken to find his self in line in the next dimension.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That all for this chapter, no say on when the next will be out (Don't want to jinx myself and end up spending another year at the hospital). Just know that I will try to get them out ASAP. Expect Outcast to be undated next. Happy New Year everyone.


	11. Aftermath

Sorry guys I did post this back in Novmeber but for some reason it didn't show up so I'm reposting it. I'm planning on using this time to start back on my fics and get them finished. Wish me luck. **Bold stand for thoughts. **_**Bold and italic telepaths. **_

Chapter 11: Aftermath

BBBBBBBBBBB

Frieza's Ship

The hatch to the pod slowly opened as Zarbon frown getting out.

"Welcome back Zarbon, Frieza requests that you see him when you arrive back." One of the technicians told him as he left the docks.

Zarbon cursed at this, anyone who knew Frieza knew that his requests were more of an order than anything else and only someone with a death wish would ignore his request. Making his way down the hall he noticed that he practically knew none of the men walking about, and curse some more. It was clear that Frieza was still in a foul mood. Bracing his self he went inside the control room and the smell of burning remains could still be smelled in the deathly quiet room. The small crew in there barely made a move wanting to stay out of Frieza site. Slowly Zarbon headed towards Frieza.

"How was your mission Zarbon?"

"It was a success Lord Frieza, it took a little longer than I expected but the planet is ready to be sold."

"I didn't think it would have taken you so long to get rid of such filth."

"Neither did I but they were like little pests that wouldn't die."

"Perhaps you could tell me why you took such a mission, I _didn't_ order you to do so and let's face it Zarbon you are not the type to get their hands dirty not when you can help it."

"I'm sorry if my actions displease you Lord Frieza." Zarbon replied thinking quickly and bowing. He took a breath a few minutes later when he realized he was still breathing.

Frieza had been on a rampage ever since he'd learn from Zarbon just how far the prince had come with his training. While it still wasn't a threat to Frieza, it was a clear sign that the longer the prince ran free the better his chances of surpassing Frieza and now everyone was beginning to see it. Several of Frieza clients were now having second thoughts about his services and a few of them had begun to try to severe their ties to him until things blew over. Such as the group that Zarbon had just took out.

"I want you to send word to my men. Tell them that if Kui has not returned in two weeks he is to be considered a traitor and I want his head sent back to me personally."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered bowing as he quickly left the control room. He made only one stop to take up a few more missions before he relayed Frieza new orders. Until Frieza calmed down Zarbon would be sure to stay off the ship as much as possible, he'd live longer that way. Besides, this way he could put those seeds he'd just received to good use.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I can't believe it they're retreating." Exclaimed Yamcha watching at the remaining cazadors retreated.

Bulma, Chichi, and Krillen agreed then cursed when they saw that their ship had taken some pretty hard hits.

"Bulma we do have enough spare parts to fix this right?" Krillen asked.

"Let's hope so Krillen, otherwise we are in deep shit." Bulma stated. If Corn knew what was best for him he wouldn't bother her for the rest of their mission.

"Come on let's clean the mess inside the ship."

"You guys okay." Tien asked.

"Yeah we're fine but the ship has seen better days." Yamcha answered.

Before Tien could comment, he was suddenly sent crashing to the ground from Vegeta's punch.

"VEGETA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!?" Bulma shouted.

Krillen and Yamcha was about to attack but was stop by Piccolo out stretched hand. Chichi and Chiaotzu quickly flew down to check on Tien who wasn't dead merely unconscious, meanwhile the other sayjins had arrive and gathered around their prince ready to attack if need be even though they were tired and out matched.

"Explain your self Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"Listen up you morons because I'm only saying this once. Don't _**ever**_ disobey any order I give you when we're under attack. I _**WILL NOT**_ be sent to the next dimension because of idiots like you screwing up things."

"I think you got us confuse with your lackeys behind you, we are not your subjects or men at your disposal. He isn't one of you." Yamcha growled pointing to Tien on the ground.

"I know that because if he was he would be dead right now. Now here are how things are going to go: whenever we're 'exploring' or what ever bullshit you guys tend to do the woman is in charge. But if and when we are attack_**, I will be in command**_, are we clear?" Vegeta asked.

"We're clear Vegeta." Bulma answered before her friends could object.

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, or the way his men slowly moved away from him, but whatever it was Bulma were convinced that if she hadn't agreed at that moment Vegeta would have lost it. Vegeta only glance at her before looking at the rest of her crew waiting on their response. Hearing her answer for them, they slowly nodded their head in agreement, but in their minds they knew that they would have a talk with her later when things were less hectic.

"Be sure to inform three eyes when he awakes from his slumber, now back to the matter at hand." Vegeta pondered taking in their ship and the surrounding area.

"Can the ship be move?"

"Not really, it too damaged to try to move it on its own power so you have to move it by force." Bulma answered.

"We need to hide the ship, our enemies knows it's our only way out of here."

"I can cloak it, but it going to require a lot of power." Bulma stated.

"That won't do us any good, as long as they can track our power levels they can always find us." Vegeta stated.

"What about using a decoy?" Bulma asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have a decoy capsule of my ship."

"Col, Arroz,_'ocultar terreno'_ now! The nameck will accompany you. Report back when you have something." Vegeta commanded.

The two quickly shot off heading for the mountain range that wasn't to far away while a second later Piccolo shot off after grumbling.

"Alright woman, prepare the ship to be move. When they report back in we will move the ship to its new location. The decoy ship will stay here with my men. If they attack us we'll let them think they have the upper hand by destroying the decoy." Vegeta smirked.

"What about them." Yamcha ask pointing to the fallen cazadors on the ground out cold. While Vegeta and Bulma were coming up with a plan the rest of them had gather the cazadors and brought them outside. The next instant all that was left was a burning hole. The Z fighters stood shocked staring at Vegeta outstretched hand. A second later Vegeta felt a hand slap his face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta men quickly charged but stop at his cold glare.

"They were the enemy, they attack us, letting them go to attack us again is not something I will allow." Vegeta voiced as he spat blood from his mouth.

"And I told you I wasn't out here to kill anyone."

"And you didn't. **I killed them**. Listen woman that no kill policy of yours is only going to get you and your crew dead, because out here only the strong survive, and we don't do it by letting our enemies go free. Or have you forgotten what happen on Cytron. What do you think they are going to do when they regroup, stand back and let us 'explore'? Surely you cannot be that stupid as to think that Frieza is just going to leave you alone?"

"That's enough Vegeta you'd made your point." Krillen voiced.

"No I haven't. Get this through your head woman, people are after you, and they are going to continue to come for you until they have you, and there is only one way I know that will stop them cold."

"Don't think I'm just going to stand here and let you slaughter other races Vegeta." Bulma threaten.

"Whatever." Vegeta stated as he stalked away.

"Come on Bulma we need to get the ship ready to move." Chichi stated glaring at the sayjin.

Nodding she followed her friend inside to prepare the ship.

"It's about damn time you reported in boy, what's going out there?" King Vegeta yelled.

He and Bardock listen as Vegeta briefed them on his situation.

"How long before the ship can be repaired?" Bardock ask

"It should be done in a couple of day and then we can be off this hell hole." Vegeta lied.

"That's it, this mission is over, you and your men are to stay put until we arrive." King Vegeta ordered.

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I said no, the mission will continue on as plan, only when the woman has completed her task will we return, you can come to Luna all you want but we will be long gone by then."

"Now listen –

Static blared as their connection was purposely severed.

"He's got a point sire." Bardock voiced.

Immediately he felt hand crushing his throat.

"You were saying." King Vegeta questioned.

"If the prince comes back before the mission is over the others will see it as a failure, and those with the mutiny will no doubt use it to their advantage." Bardock warned.

"So are you saying we should leave him there?"

"Only if you believe that Prince Vegeta knows what he is doing." Bardock answered.

**At least I hope so otherwise I'm as good as dead.**

"……………Very well contact the other commanders and let them know that everything is fine."

"And shall we change course as well."

"For now we will, but keep an eye on them." King Vegeta commanded before heading out the room.

It had taken a few hours but finally Bulma had the ship ready to be moved. After Piccolo, Col, and Arroz return group quickly move the ship to it new location with Vegeta men and Chiaotzu staying behind to cover as a decoy.

"Amazing, they turned a mountain into some huge jack-o-lantern." Krillen commented looking at the mountain.

They had cut the mountain in half and had dug out enough of the bottom half so that the ship could be hidden and the group even had some room to walk around outside the ship.

"We don't have time for you to admire this place, this plan will only work as long as the enemy has no idea what we are doing, so get going!" Vegeta demanded.

As soon as the ship was safety in place they place the top half of the mountain back in place before entering it through a hole made earlier.

"All right for the time being you guys needs to keep your power as low as possible." Vegeta ordered.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"The enemy can't find this place as long as your power stays below a certain level. My men will keep theirs up to help confuse them."

Once he was sure they were okay Vegeta left to check on his men allowing the Z fighters to express their opinions about Bulma earlier actions.

"What were you thinking agreeing to Vegeta demands?" Yamcha started.

"I was thinking that he didn't need to be pushed any further than necessary, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one there that saw that look in his eye. He was losing it, so I made my choice."

"Just admit it Bulma you don't think we can handle him." Tien stated.

"I don't have to. You guys already know the truth just like you should also know that we need to continue our journey which can only be done with their cooperation. Look I don't like this no more than you do and NO I do not intend to submit to him. Trust me I will settle things once we're out of this mess." Bulma promised.

Though they were still angry they decided to drop things for the time being. Their first priority was to repair the ship, followed by continuing their mission. Vegeta could be taken care of later.

"Well let get-

:"Wait there is still something that needs to be said." Piccolo started

"I know none of you like what he did to the enemy back there but giving our circumstance, what he did **was **the right thing to do." Piccolo stated.

Bulma angrily glared at Piccolo waiting for one of them to contest his statement, and while they all had frowns on their faces it became clear to her that deep down they agreed with him.

"What is wrong with you all?"

"Nothing is wrong with us but Piccolo has a point" Tien agreed.

"What that we should slaughter anyone against us? That would make us no different than Frieza.

"Don't you dare compare us to Frieza, we are nothing like him." Chichi threatened.

"Tell me something Bulma, why did you only choose to bring one ship out here. Your father had several more prepared and there were many more people willing to come. So why did you refuse?" Piccolo asked.

"…..They were not prepared."

"What wasn't they prepared for. They knew how to operate the ship, how to maintain it, and back then we were all inexperience in catching those species. In fact when you look at it there was only one difference between us and them and that was we were the only ones that had manage to take out Frieza men." Piccolo answered.

"So what, that still doesn't explain what Vegeta did. They were already defeated and the rest had fled. We could've just let them escape"

"Like we did with Frieza men, and look happen afterwards, they came back and quickly singled us out. Now whenever they attack we are the first ones they go after. Those men had been inside the ship, who knows what information they had letting them go was something we could not afford" Piccolo stated.

"Look Bulma we all know that it's not right and believe me none of us here want to do this, well except for maybe Piccolo, but **if** it comes down to it we all know how far we would go to complete this mission." Krillen explained

"Which was exactly why you wanted only **us **to come, we aren't idiots Bulma and as much as you don't want to say it you know we are right." Piccolo finished

"This still doesn't make it right." Bulma argued.

"And we agree with that. Just be glad that Vegeta made that choice and none of us." Yamcha.

"…..We should get started." Bulma stated walking away.

The gang agreed slowly getting started at the task at hand knowing it was going to take some time before the scientist came to terms with what happen.

"So tell me how were you able to know we were going to be attack." Corn asked Chiaotzu.

The two of them were currently inside the ship with the other sayjins who were currently nursing their wounds.

"What do you mean 'how did I know'?" Chiaotzu questioned.

"Don't play dumb, you knew they were coming without having a scouter." Corn stated.

**Come to think of it none of them have been using scouters. So just how was it they were able to know how strong the enemy was or where they were located? Something's not right.**

"I sensed them. Didn't you sense them?" Chiaotzu answered.

"Of course I didn't my scouter wasn't working, and neither were the others."

**Interesting, they can't sense someone without the help of their scouters, if that the case then I'm pretty sure the same goes for Frieza men since they also have those. I have to make sure the others know about it. **

"Come on, you're telling me you have the power to automatically know where someone is?" Corn asked.

"I do, it's a common trait from earth." Chiaotzu lied.

**So I was right they don't know how sense someone. But I wonder if that the same for Vegeta and Kakarott.**

From what Chiaotzu had seen of those two he was certain they were capable of sensing someone, since he had been with the sayjins, he had never seen them use their scouters aside from commutating with the others. He decided not to worry about that right now.

**How is that possible, these earthlings sure have some strange ability; that settles it I've got to gain their trust, having this ability will certainly help us out.**

"So you're saying all of you can do this?"

"Yeah we all can, why?"

"No reason, I was just curious that's all." Corn said walking away.

Chiaotzu frown at the sayjin back. Maybe he should've thought twice about answering the sayjin.

A little while later Vegeta arrived and stalked around outside until Kakarott finally showed.

"It's about damn time Kakarott, next don't contact me until after you arrive." Vegeta fumed.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't tailed." Kakarott explained.

"Come on let's get back to the ship."

"What are you talking about….....yeah let's get back to the ship." Kakarott commented noticing the rigid stance Vegeta was in. He had no idea what happen but he had known Vegeta enough to know when to just shut and go with the flow. He'll figure out the details later. Once Vegeta calmed down and briefed him he the two of them took off for the hideout, once they were close to the mountain range they finished the rest of the way by foot.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Well that's it for this chapter. The next one will be updated as soon as possible.


End file.
